Los perros son fieles por naturaleza
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: Los Stark forjan una nueva alianza con la casa Clegane por medio del matrimonio de sus hijos. Sansa no podría estar más disgustada. SanSan [Sansa Stark/ Sandor Clegane]. Rated: M (contenido explícito y hard, quedan advertidos). AU COMPLETO
1. El Acuerdo

**Otro fanfic más. No quiero entretener mucho en este aviso, tan solo que está dedicado a la relación de Sansa y Sandor… Quizá meta algo de otros OTPs. Disfrútenlo.**

 **DISCLAIMER** : los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga "Canción de Hielo y Fuego". Cualquier referencia de temporalidad está basada en la serie Juego de Tronos. Más allá de eso, los escenarios y diálogos son invento mio. Reviví algunos para el contexto de la historia.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : rated M **.** Lenguaje fuerte, contenido sexual.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **LOS PERROS SON FIELES POR NATURALEZA**

 **I. EL ACUERDO**

Miró por la ventana, contemplando cómo el sol empezaba a declinar. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su cabello rojo había crecido más esos meses. Había perdido ese brillo dulce en su alma, su voz ahora era sumisa y temblorosa, al igual que su postura.

Hace dos meses que le habían presentado a su futuro esposo, un hombre mayor tanto en edad como de proporción física. Su mirada era seca, sus dientes chuecos, le gustaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo ebrio y, como gota que derramó el vaso, su carácter era agrio y áspero, igual que las escasas palabras que llegaba a dirigirle. Claro que se resistió al matrimonio, por supuesto que le rogó a su madre no hacerlo. Todo fue en vano. Se dictó la fecha y ahora solo contaba los minutos para vestirse como novia y salir a desposar a un total extraño.

" _Estarás más segura si te lleva con él_ " le dijo Jon en cuanto se lo presentaron. Era sabido que los Lannister preparaban un ataque contra Winterfell, y conociendo la cantidad de su ejército, los señores del Norte habían decidido mandar a sus hijos hacia zonas fuera de peligro. Los únicos que se quedarían a formar parte de la futura guerra serían Robb y Jon. Arya, Bran y Rickon habían partido en barco a Braavos una semana antes y Sansa no podía ir con ellos porque era su deber crear alianza con la casa Clegane. Sandor, su prometido, conocía de pies a cabeza las estrategias bélicas de los Lannister, y por su estatus de traidor ante esa casa, no regresaría a la batalla, pero podría ofrecer información útil al enemigo.

La idea del matrimonio surgió porque el padre de Sandor quería (y hubiera dado la vida por ello) tener nietos para perpetuar el apellido. Sansa no pudo estar más devastada con la noticia, pero como era por el bien de la familia, aceptó al final. Al fin y al cabo, solo era cuestión diplomática. Debía acostumbrarse a la idea de que en las guerras gana el lord con más armamento y soldados, y su padre valía este sacrificio.

—Lady Sansa —escuchó a una mucama entrar a su habitación —esperan por usted.

Sansa asintió levemente desde su sitio cerca de la ventana. No podía, por mucho que sonara idiota, quejarse del vestido. Era de manga larga por el frio, tela gruesa con adornos plateados en toda la parte superior, la falda descendía de forma majestuosa con una cauda de más de tres metros arrastrando. Su cuello iba decorado con un collar de perlas y su madre, quien peinó su cabello, le había hecho varias trenzas a los lados con caireles simétricos perfectamente cayendo en sus dos hombros. Se veía, dentro de su gesto melancólico, hermosa.

Descendió por las escaleras, caminando hasta el árbol donde su padre la esperaba, el árbol corazón. Al otro lado, estaba Sandor vistiendo un atuendo negro de pieles de distintos animales con un cinturón de cuero grueso color marrón oscuro, y colgando varios cuchillos y su espada. No traía la típica armadura que solía portar, pero de todas formas parecía una bestia letal enorme.

Sansa apretó los labios, en un intento por no llorar frente a su familia y los pocos integrantes de la casa Clegane cuando su padre la tomó de la mano para entregarla en el altar. Ella volvió sus ojos hacia lord Eddard en un último intento de escapar a ese compromiso, suplicando en silencio no la abandonara, porque sí, sentía que la abandonaba.

Aquello parecía más un funeral que una boda.

Siguiendo con la costumbre en el Norte sobre el matrimonio, no había un septon que fungiera como guía en la celebración. Al estar padre e hija frente a sir Sandor, empezó la ceremonia.

—¿Quién viene? —preguntó éste último.

—Sansa Stark, de la casa Stark viene aquí a ser casada. Una mujer crecida, florecida, doncella y noble que viene para rogar por la bendición de los dioses. ¿Quién viene a reclamarla? —eso correspondió a lord Eddard.

—Yo, Sandor Clegane de la casa Clegane la reclamo—no añadió ningún título de porquería porque los odiaba —¿Quién la entrega?

—Eddard Stark, de la casa Stark. Señor de Winterfell y Guardián del Norte, padre de la novia

No hubo otro momento más espantoso para Sansa. La impotencia la invadió al saber que el siguiente intercambio, ella tendría la última palabra. Miró a su padre y rezó por tener el coraje de soportar escucharlo decir:

— ¿Tomareis a este hombre?

La pelirroja no podía siquiera sostenerle la mirada al Perro. Estaba nerviosa, frustrada y enojada. Hubiera deseado tener algo de la valentía de Arya, ella no hubiera permitido que eso ocurriera, ella habría defendido el honor de su persona y luchado incluso en el campo de batalla. Comprendía porqué la llamaba "cobarde" repetidas veces ahora. Por más que se quisiera convencer a sí misma que ayudaba a su familia, también la melancolía de pasar el resto de sus días con un hombre tan opuesto a sus sueños fantásticos, le partía el alma.

—Tomo a este hombre —se rindió al pronunciar ese voto, manteniendo los labios cerrados cuando el señor del Norte depositó su mano sobre la del Perro, quien se inclinó a besarla, sellando la alianza entre las dos casas.

Fue un beso corto, tosco y sin gallardía.

El banquete pareció alegrar el ambiente del lado de los Clegane. Comida a montones y vino era todo lo que necesitaban para olvidarse de los jodidos conflictos con los jodidos Lannister y embriagarse hasta caer dormidos, o en su defecto, mearse encima.

En la mesa principal, donde estaban los recién casados y su familia cercana, había un silencio sepulcral. Las dos casas estaban conscientes que el matrimonio en sí mismo sería un fracaso, que los Clegane solo aceptaron ser aliados para enmendar apellido y que los Stark estaban desesperados por buscar más ejército. Como en cualquier movimiento diplomático exitoso, la alianza beneficiaba ambos bandos en proporciones generales, pero como colateral existiría esa unión Clegane-Stark incómoda para los novios.

Los que estaban preocupados por hacer menos tortuoso ese momento para Sansa eran sus hermanos Robb y Jon, tratando de distraerla sacándola a bailar, conversando sobre historias de la infancia o simplemente dedicándole sonrisas de alivio.

Hubo un momento en que Sandor prefirió seguir bebiendo en lugar de hablar con su padre, una de muchas cosas que Sansa no podría soportar, imaginando a futuro yéndose a vivir con él y su afición por el vino.

—¿Cree que sea prudente seguir bebiendo, mi lord? —ella no había bebido más de dos copas

—A nadie cojones le interesa —respondió Sandor con voz rasposa —escucha niña, si vamos a estar jodidamente casados toda la puta vida, es mejor que esté ebrio antes de que me arrepienta

—Tendré un marido que no pueda siquiera sostenerse por sí solo, ¿es lo que trata de decir, sir?

Podría haber soltado a llorar ahí mismo de solo imaginar tal futuro, pero se guardó sus lágrimas cuando Jon le tocó ligeramente el hombro y acarició su mejilla.

—Agradecerás que esté inconsciente por la noche —susurró a su oído —al menos no será diario que cumplas con los deberes maritales

Aunque no la calmó por completo, Sansa sonrió de lado agradecida. Si debía ser esposa de un bruto, ojalá nunca dejara de beber. Sabía de sobra que no sería amable si pretendía tomarla en el lecho.

Sin previo aviso, dos miembros de la casa Clegane comenzaron una riña porque uno de ellos había tomado del vaso del otro por error. Para una casa que vivía y moría por vino o cualquier otra bebida, las peleas eran algo común y eran conocidos localmente en las tabernas, posadas y fiestas por su violencia. " _Qué estupidez_ " pensó Sansa presenciando los golpes de los dos hombres en medio del recinto y una rueda alrededor burlándose, como si su boda no pudiera ir peor… Sin embargo, lo fue.

Ni más ni menos, su marido fue el encargado de ir a separarlos. Oh, pero el juicio nublado de los hombres ebrios no es mayor que el de un burdo insecto. Sandor, bastante borracho ya, no tenía la cabeza para detener la pelea y terminó uniéndose. Su hermano, la Montaña encontró eso más divertido y no metió un dedo.

—Bien, ya basta —ordenó el padre de Sandor, riéndose del espectáculo.

Aun poseyendo más templanza en el temperamento que su hermano, el Perro no dejó de golpear a su, dada la afinidad, primo. Su hermano se encargó de parar su ridículo con un golpe en la cabeza que lo tumbó, quedando dormido.

Lady Catelyn alzó una ceja, lo suficientemente molesta por la grosería, como por su yerno. Se levantó para ir con Sansa y tomarla de la mano.

—Debes aprender a lidiar con los señores así Sansa. No es el primero que verás, mucho menos en la casa Clegane

Su madre era el pilar de la casa, a pesar de que su padre fuera Guardián del Norte. Ella sabía mover contactos, liderar hombres y ser una consejera excepcional. Su poder de palabra la sorprendía. En parte aceptó casarse porque ella la convenció y con fundamentos razonables.

—Si me permite sir Clegane —se dirigió al padre —dado que sir Sandor está… Indispuesto, quisiera saber en qué condiciones va a pasar la noche con mi hija

El señor de la casa refunfuñó e hizo un gesto para que cargaran a Sandor. —Llévenlo a dormir y si el hijo de puta se atreve a quejarse, yo mismo le corto la lengua

—Con eso basta. Gracias sir Clegane

Catelyn regresó a lado de Eddard y sus hijos, consciente que su consuegro pasaría por alto la noche de bodas solo por esta ocasión, pero no podría prolongar por siempre ese inevitable suceso. Por más que le doliera admitirlo, era fundamental que se consumara el matrimonio o sería un equivalente de haber hecho una falsa alianza. Leía el miedo en Sansa, ella misma lo tuvo también alguna vez.

—Ve a dormir hija —aconsejó, dándole la mirada más amorosa que pudiera dedicarle

La pelirroja asintió, siempre le hacía caso a su madre.

La fiesta había durado un tiempo decente y a pesar de que los Clegane habrían estado más que complacidos de seguir bebiendo, si los recién casados se retiraban todos debían seguir el ejemplo.

Lady Catelyn personalmente acompañó a su hija a la habitación que compartiría con Sandor. Aunque no consumaran el matrimonio esa noche, conocía a Sansa y dedujo que sería muy difícil para ella poder conciliar el sueño junto a un hombre ebrio. Para su infortunio, ese ebrio era su esposo. Le dio un beso en la frente, deseándole felicidad en lo que cupiera.

Al entrar, Sansa lo observó. Increíblemente no roncaba tanto como supuso. Comenzó a cambiarse para tomar lugar a su lado. Su descomunal cuerpo ocupaba más de la mitad de la cama, lo cual la obligó a orillarse con el mínimo ruido. Nadie aseguraba que una mole como él tuviera buen humor al ser despertado, sin embargo, al recostarse, Sansa escuchó balbuceos que la llamaban.

—Sansa… Sansa… —murmuraba, aunque se asemejaba más a _"-anssa_ ".

La joven se levantó para asegurar que no estuviera hablando en sueños, pero al parecer tenía los párpados entreabiertos. La iluminación lunar que se colaba por la ventana no la dejó percibir bien, pero pensó que él podía verla.

—Dígame mi lord

—No soy un jodido lord, niña —todavía arrastraba las palabras

—Debería descansar, Sir. Mañana será un viaje largo

A pesar de que viviría en Puerto Blanco, relativamente cerca de su casa, le habían asegurado que no corría peligro porque daban por muertos a la mayoría de los Clegane. Las tierras de todos ellos estaban deshabitadas en Westeros. La consolaba el hecho que no se alejaba demasiado, o algo así.

—Al carajo el viaje. Mi inútil padre dijo que Westeros está jodido para nosotros. Se perdió la legión y la puta casta —no sonaba enojado, sino harto —vivir en un maldito rincón como ratas… Para eso son los hijos, para casarlos y luego que se jodan con todos los condenados nietos que le sigan

Sansa no supo qué decir e intentó tranquilizarlo pasando su mano por su enorme cabeza. Pareció no molestarle.

—Canta algo —pidió el Perro, moviéndose hacia el regazo de Sansa.

La joven quedó estoica ante la petición. Era más contacto del que habían tenido los últimos meses.

—No conozco canciones, mi lord

—Por los putos Siete infiernos que si conoces, niña —reclamó el hombre, refunfuñando de una forma que a Sansa logró sacarle una sonrisa. De forma peculiar.

No cantó pero continuó acariciando el cabello sobre su regazo, escuchando que el Perro empezaba a dormirse. Parte de sí misma no podía lidiar con el hecho que fuera su marido, pero otro lado suyo (uno que empezaría a descubrir) confiaba que no era ese terrible hombre al que todos tenían miedo.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado. Sé que se desarrolla algo lento, pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo tendrá más momentos SanSan (muchos más), en fin, nos vemos.


	2. Más allá de las cicatrices

**Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo. Este en particular solo quiero avisarles que Sandor ehm… No, mejor lean n.n**

 **DISCLAIMER** : los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga "Canción de Hielo y Fuego". Cualquier referencia de temporalidad está basada en la serie Juego de Tronos. Más allá de eso, los escenarios y diálogos son invento mio. Reviví algunos para el contexto de la historia.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : rated M **.** **Lenguaje fuerte, contenido sexual.**

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **LOS PERROS SON FIELES POR NATURALEZA**

 **II. MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CICATRICES**

Con el primer albor del día, Sansa despertó. Todavía en su regazo permanecía dormitando Sandor. No tenía ese semblante agrio de siempre, le daba la impresión que sentía paz solo al dormir, solo cuando escuchaba silencio, lejos de los Lannister, de las guerras, de todo. Acarició suavemente el lado de su rostro quemado en un gesto delicado y dulce.

Un toqueteo a su puerta la distrajo.

—Mi lady, su padre ha solicitado que vuestro marido y usted bajen para el desayuno —escuchó a una mucama al otro lado.

—En unos momentos estamos ahí —respondió, zarandeando ligeramente a su marido. Ojala no siguiera tan borracho como para no despertar.

Unos segundos después, el Perro abrió los ojos de par en par, confundido por estar sobre el regazo de Sansa, mareado y con un jodido dolor de cabeza proporcional a la cantidad de vino que ingirió anoche.

—¿Qué putas? —saludó, a su manera, sentándose a la orilla.

—Esperan por nosotros para desayunar, sir —avisó la pelirroja, yendo a vestirse en seguida.

—No me llames sir, carajo —respondió el otro, levantándose y fracasando en mantener el equilibrio, regresando a la cama —. ¿Desayuno? Jodidas formalidades. No pienso bajar ahora.

—Pues no puedo bajar sola

Era inaudito que la dejara salir de la habitación como cualquier otra mujer. Ella era su esposa, aunque fuera por cordialidad debía acompañarla. Le daba igual que se sentara a cinco sillas de ella, diez, veinte; no esperaba un caballero de armadura dorada, pero desearía no ser el hazmerreír de los Clegane.

Al final resultó inútil despertarlo, y sin remedio, Sansa bajó para unirse en el desayuno a su familia y _nueva_ familia. Cuando su suegro preguntó por su hijo, ella solo sonrió cortésmente diciendo que estaba sumamente agotado por la gran celebración anterior; lo excusó y siguió desayunando mientras hablaba con sus hermanos sobre el próximo cumpleaños de Rickon para mandarle un regalo hasta Braavos.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó a su derecha Robb

—Mi señor solo está cansado y tiene una terrible jaqueca —susurró por lo bajo Sansa, bebiendo un poco de hidromiel.

Jon soltó una risa pequeña. Era graciosa la sinceridad de su hermana con ellos.

—¿Cuándo llegan las tropas a Winterfell, sir Clegane? —preguntó lord Stark

Sir Clegane alzó una ceja, como si la pregunta lo hubiera ofendido. Su carácter era déspota la mayoría del tiempo, pero debía ser un hombre honorable y de palabra, ya era suficiente ventaja que los grandes señores del Norte mezclaran su casta con la suya.

—Llegaran cuando deban, mi lord —respondió inclinándose sobre la mesa para tomar otra pieza de pollo.

El desayuno no tuvo más tópicos que fueran de interés general, oyéndose más los chaqueteos de los cubiertos. Sansa no pensaba quedarse a la plática de sobremesa, así que se disculpó con los presentes en cuanto terminó, para poder recorrer el frio tapiz de nieve que embellecía su casa.

Caminó hacia el árbol corazón. Sentía que obtendría respuestas ahí, aunque irónicamente era el sitio que le había generado más dudas al momento de pronunciar sus votos. Sintió una ráfaga helada que palidecía su hermosa tez sonrosada, que hacía volar su cabello. Cerró los ojos buscando una respuesta dentro del viento, como si intentara escuchar las voces del bosque para saber si era lo correcto embarcarse en esa travesía a lado del Perro.

Respiró profundamente, prestando atención a su alrededor. Su madre siempre decía que si escuchaba con cuidado, podría sorprenderse. Eso intentó.

—¿Cantarás para mí?

Esa voz áspera que conocía la distrajo, obligándola a voltearse sobre sí misma. El Perro estaba mirándola desde el otro lado del estanque frente al árbol. Iba vestido muy somero, con botas que no rebasaban la rodilla, pantalones negros de tela gruesa, una camiseta de mangas largas rota en las superficies de fricción. Por lo que alcanzó a oler, Sansa supo de inmediato que no era fanático de tomar baños después de levantarse.

Entreabrió los labios, queriendo correr y al mismo tiempo no.

—Le he dicho que no conozco ninguna canción, sir

Pareció confundirse, ¿acaso no recordaba la pequeña plática que habían tenido en su habitación?

—No mientas, niña —respondió, caminando hacia ella —. ¿Me tomas por un imbécil? —fijó su mirada y volvió a reclamar: —Canta.

Sansa parpadeó un par de veces, alterada. Su marido iba acercándose más, hasta lograr acorralarla contra la corteza del árbol; pero más allá de su porte orgulloso y demandante, Sansa creyó ver de nuevo esa parte humana y comprensiva a través de sus ojos. Era extraño, aun para ella, creer que podía mirarlo de otra manera. Apeló a esto último para responder:

—Debe perdonarme mi señor, pero no puedo entonar un canto alegre ahora. Me separaré de mi familia cuando usted y su padre dispongan —sentía un nudo en la garganta —. Le suplico que comprenda mi dolor

—Suenas como un pájaro herido —recalcó el hombre, tomándola del mentón —. Los pajaritos como tú no sobrevivirían en este mundo si no hubiera otros animales protegiéndolos —apretó su brazo con la otra mano, recriminando que no le haya cantado —. Vete a despedir de tu familia, niña. No pienso quedarme más en este mugroso lugar

Aunque le soltó el brazo, el alivio no llegó. Sansa apretó los labios y salió a paso firme de ahí, yendo a buscar a su madre.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Ni la despedida de Arya, Bran y Rickon fue tan melancólica como la de Sansa. Todas sus mucamas estaban preocupadas por ella y la suerte que correría con un marido así, despidiéndose a las afueras de la fortaleza. Lady Catelyn dio bendiciones por los Siete dioses a su hija, abrazándola fuertemente, e igualmente sus hermanos y su padre.

—Si sientes miedo, no dudes en regresar —dijo Jon, besando su mejilla.

Robb se acercó para darle algunos dulces de la cocina que tanto le gustaban. —Para el camino —informó, acariciando su cabello.

Finalmente su padre, con quien no tuvo oportunidad de hablar como quisiera, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, jurándole que la protegería siempre.

—Aunque esté lejos, cuidaré de ti —dijo, besando su frente.

El único miembro de su familia que iría con ella era su loba Lady, porque ambas eran inseparables, igual que los otros niños Stark con sus lobos. La pelirroja, con todo el dolor de su corazón, montó la caravana que estaba esperando, llevándose a Lady dentro con ella.

Empezando a andar, asomó su rostro por la ventana hasta que las figuras de sus padres, hermanos y amigos se desvanecieron en el camino.

Sandor no viajó con ella. Él prefería montar a caballo. ¿Estar horas, incluso días, sentado? Que un puto rayo lo partiera primero.

Una ocasión Sansa tuvo oportunidad de observar mejor al Perro cabalgar. Tenía un porte que asustaba, pero que sin duda estaba lleno de empoderamiento; su cicatriz que abarcaba la mitad de su rostro no le parecía una aberración sin embargo. Estaba segura que nadie podría ponerle un dedo encima si él estaba protegiéndola, a no ser, claro, que fuera el propio Sandor quien la lastimara. Odiaba pensar que ocurriera.

—Mi señor ¿cuánto falta para llegar? —preguntó, pero el otro ignoró por completo la pregunta —. Me gustaría caminar un tramo. Estar sentada mucho tiempo entumece mis piernas

Sandor arrugó la nariz, refunfuñando. Levantó el brazo y gritó a la caravana detenerse para cumplir el deseo de su esposa. La ayudó a bajar y caminó a lado de ella porque _tenía_ que hacerlo. Todos estaban observando, como si no tuvieran otra cosa que hacer. Casi los degollaba por meter la nariz donde no les importaba.

Sansa y Lady bajaron y después de unos minutos andando, la pelirroja sintió curiosidad por un asunto.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —Sansa giró hacia él —. Los Lannister os brindaban todo: paga, tierras, títulos. ¿Por qué dejar todo eso?

—No es a mí a quien debes preguntar, Pajarito; sino a mi padre —Sandor volteó inconscientemente hacia el mencionado —parece que le importa un coño que la Casa sea llamada traidora

A él no le importaba eso de los títulos y la posición para el poder, pero le hervía la sangre que fuera usado para alcanzar los objetivos de su padre. Podía ser perfectamente obediente a un lord, príncipe o un rey, pero su padre… No. Un perro no servía a otro perro.

—Lamento que os disguste el matrimonio

—¿El matrimonio? —Preguntó sorprendido —oh, no Pajarito. Casarme es la menor de mis preocupaciones

—No entiendo

—Lo entenderás cuando te haga mía

Sansa tragó grueso, reconociendo que lo que implicaba aquello le daba pavor. Sumió sus labios y decidió de pronto que no estaba cómoda con seguir caminando. Regresó a la caravana junto con su loba y no se le ocurrió salir por otro paseo hasta llegar a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Arribaron entrada la noche a un punto en medio de Puerto Blanco.

La recepción fue vulgar, conociendo la calaña de los Clegane; pero Sansa no estaba en posición de exigir formalidades porque en cuanto puso un pie en tierra y le fue dada la bienvenida por su suegro, palideció. Aquel lugar era pequeño, con capacidad de albergar a no más de veinte personas, con muros de piedra y dos establos apenas. No tenía barracas que lo rodearan, simplemente parecía una posada muy solitaria.

Sandor desmontó su caballo, y de inmediato todos se callaron, como si estuvieran esperando que él les ordenara moverse. Se paró delante de Sansa, tomando su cintura para poder cargarla entre sus brazos y entrar con ella. Lady empezó a ladrar queriendo proteger a su ama de aquel personaje tan grande, pero uno de los encargados la llevó a un establo junto con otros animales. Sansa le dolía que alejaran a su amiga, pero sabía que tenía un deber que cumplir.

Sandor pateó para abrir la puerta, cerrándola de la misma forma. Se dirigió a unas escaleras de caracol para llegar a un pasillo, donde al final se encontraba su habitación.

La joven Stark ocultó el rostro en el pecho de su marido, atemorizada.

—Desnúdate —dijo llanamente Sandor cuando la bajó, sentándose en la cama.

"¿ _Sólo así? ¿No piensa ni siquiera cotejar, o intentar hacerlo_?" pensó la joven, queriendo negarse.

—Déjame decirte algo para que sea menos horrendo para ti —interrumpió sus pensamientos Sandor —. No voy a ser gentil, ¿entiendes? Pero si no te resistes, acabaremos más rápido, y sé que no quieres verme más de lo necesario, así que empieza a desnudarte Pajarito

No pudo ni siquiera emitir una respuesta sin sentirse violada con sus palabras. Acumuló todas las fuerzas que tenía para obedecer.

Desanudó su falda lento. Sus manos temblaban con cada nudo que desataba, su corazón intentaba inhumanamente no salirse de su pecho, sus ojos guardaban lágrimas, pues sabía que era inútil derramarlas ahora; volteaba de vez en vez para observar a Sandor hasta que éste último se desesperó, levantándose para voltearla y quitar con sus propias manos la ropa, partiendo a la mitad la parte posterior del vestido.

Por ventaja, no era su favorito.

Sandor empujó a Sansa sobre la cama, alzando su falda y su enagua. Con una mano desabotonó su pantalón para bajarlo y soltar una descomunal erección sobre las sábanas.

—Espera —suplicó ella, batiendo sus manos sobre su pecho —por favor no

—No te resistas —respondió bajando su ropa interior para empezar a tocarla con más aplomo. Enterró sus dientes sobre el cuello de miel de Sansa, oyendo un grito de molestia, coló una mano para rozar sus muslos y sentir cómo su carnosidad se humedecía con el contacto de sus enormes dedos.

La pelirroja ahogó un gemido de dolor. Su cuerpo respondía ante las manos de Sandor, pero su mente aún estaba en letargo; no entendía qué significaba su rubor, o su calambre en la espalda. Respiró hondo, aunque no sirvió de mucho cuando el Perro decidió desgajar su vestido por la parte anterior, dejando expuestos sus duraznos. Apretó las sábanas debajo suyo cuando la boca del hombre los lamió y succionó, moviendo inconscientemente su cadera.

—¿Qué…? No —pidió al ver que el otro se erguía hasta meterse entre sus piernas.

Cerró los ojos, mientras Sandor succionaba su yugular, frotando su enorme erección.

Antes de ser desflorada, la joven apoyó sus manos en los hombros del Perro, rindiéndose ante la avalancha de sensaciones y, sobretodo dolor, que iba a experimentar. No estaba de acuerdo con este acto, pero ese gesto fue su manera de indicarle a Sandor que lo hiciera de una buena vez o se tiraría por la ventana.

Seguía perdida, sentía que todos los cuentos de hadas se habían desvanecido en milésimas con solo sentir la punta de Sandor apretando. Abrió los labios, exhalando gemidos burdos. ¿Por qué hacía esto? Si era distinto a cualquier hombre que se vendía por dinero (pensando en su servicio a los Lannister), ¿por qué?

Sansa arqueó su cuerpo y con debilidad miró a Sandor antes de que la penetrara. Por un momento se detuvo, pero solo eso. Al segundo siguiente, su única base de apoyo eran los hombros del Perro al sentir cómo se deslizaba dentro de ella, cómo aquel miembro la poseía con lujuria y centímetro a centímetro partía su cuerpo en dos. Un calor invadió su entrepierna que le causó escozor en su clítoris. Dolía mucho.

Sandor continuó avanzando con dificultad puesto que las paredes eran vírgenes y Sansa, como no podía relajarse, lo estaba apretando sin saber. Hasta que su miembro chocó contra un obstáculo que confirmaba que la joven seguía siendo doncella. Eso le hizo sonreír internamente, y por alguna razón le causaba alegría saber que era el primer hombre, al punto de no controlarse cuando llegó a tope.

—Eres mía —susurró contra su oído, tomando su cadera para elevarla y enterrarse más.

Sansa enterró las uñas sobre su espalda al tener miedo de lo que pasaría. La voz de Sandor contra su oído, tan cerca y llena de deseo la contrapuso en dos lados opuestos, con sentimientos encontrados. Quería volver a escucharlo, pero a la vez repudiaba que fuera él quien la violara. Soltó una lágrima sin decir nada, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del hombre al sentir una embestida fuerte.

—Mia… —repetía, y Sansa solo soltaba gemidos de queja y dolor.

Cuando sus paredes comenzaron a recibir por completo a Sandor, el dolor se desvaneció instantáneamente. Confundida, pudo abrir sus ojos, mirando cómo él seguía en su labor mirando hacia la pared, encima suyo. De repente se sorprendió a sí misma queriendo que volteara a verla mientras la tomaba.

" _Por todos los dioses_ " pensó, jadeando ahora en busca de saber qué era lo que causaba placer. Enredó sus piernas en la cintura del Perro, mientras él la empujaba más contra su erección por la cadera. Sus grandes manos la manipulaban como quería, y Sansa quedó nublada en medio de deseo, procedente de sentir toda la hombría de Sandor dentro. Lo deseaba, en nombre del santo grial.

El Perro no pasó desapercibido ese cambio en los gemidos de su esposa, cosa que lo complació sobremanera. Agachó la cabeza para grabarse cada facción, cada jadeo, cada movimiento. Le gustaba verla así, tan inocente aún, tan perfectamente hermosa y desnuda. Desde que la vio su belleza lo había cautivado, y tenía oportunidad de enseñarle todo el placer del mundo.

Siguió penetrándola al mismo tiempo que lamía un pezón, mordisqueando un poco. Las manos de Sansa se enredaban en su cabello, sus paredes lo recibían increíblemente bien al punto de ya no soportar más y correrse.

La pelirroja sintió cómo las últimas embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, provocando ondas placenteras y gemidos desbordados cuyo punto clímax fueron su clítoris siendo frotado incansablemente por la erección de Sandor. Y por primera vez, experimentó un orgasmo cuando su marido se corrió dentro.

Sandor, sosteniendo su peso en sus antebrazos, salió lentamente. En la sábana estaba una mancha de sangre y en su propio pene había un poco también.

" _Mi virginidad…_ " pensó Sansa, aletargada por la actividad y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, la vergüenza la invadió. Tomó las telas para cubrirse y no lidiar con nada. No quería ver al Perro, era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada ahora. Sentía asco, disgusto, pena por ella misma. Escuchó cómo la cama rechinaba al sostener el peso de Sandor recostado a lado suyo. Permaneció en silencio, dándole la espalda, tratando de no llorar.

Que le cayera un rayo si creyó disfrutar de ese acto tan sórdido contra su persona. ¿Entonces qué fue esa vorágine de placer recorriendo su cuerpo, cuando Sandor tocó su vientre y pechos, cuando la _profanó_? No podía ser solo un violador desalmado. Ella sentía que había algo más allá de las cicatrices y de ese carácter ruin y descuidado. Su señor empezaba a causarle cierto interés… Y debía descubrir el motivo, aunque el calambre en sus piernas no la tranquilizaba.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Sansa cambia de actitud, y si, puede ser algo desesperante, pero… bueno, al siguiente capi estarán más claras sus ideas. Espero les esté gustando


	3. Falsa Diplomacia

**Aquí en particular tuve que cambiar el contexto sobre lo que decía la serie. Lo sé, trataré de no cambiar demasiado las cosas, pero creo que ya lo hice desde el inicio así que… Sorry not sorry? Yo y mis discusiones. En fin.**

 **Quería agradecerles por darle una oportunidad al fic. Sé que me falta práctica para que funcionen mejor, pero de verdad espero hacerle justicia.**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Lady Angel Yue ( gracias por el review! :D y bueno, he aquí la continuación)**

 **Cookiepeace (gracias por seguir el fanfic n.n)**

 **DISCLAIMER** : los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga "Canción de Hielo y Fuego". Cualquier referencia de temporalidad está basada en la serie Juego de Tronos. Más allá de eso, los escenarios y diálogos son invento mio. Reviví algunos para el contexto de la historia.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : rated M **.** **Lenguaje fuerte, contenido sexual.**

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **LOS PERROS SON FIELES POR NATURALEZA**

 **III. FALSA DIPLOMACIA**

Al levantarse, Sansa se halló sola en la habitación. ¿Dónde estaba su marido?

Miró hacia todas direcciones, encontrando muebles nada más. Se puso de pie, volviendo a sentarse por el dolor en sus piernas, ¿cómo era posible que algo que hacían otros matrimonios a diario fuera tan doloroso y aun así lo repetían? Sansa bufó con pesadez, logrando incorporarse para buscar en su ajuar otro vestido.

Abriendo las cortinas, la joven dedujo que faltaban dos horas para el mediodía. Desde la ventana había un campo amplio que se extendía hasta perderse entre montañas. Sonrió de lado al recordar su hogar, pero un sonido de espadas chocando la distrajo. Miró hacia abajo y quedó pasmada viendo que Sandor iba caminando al centro de un establo con un ¿paje? ¿Escudero? No sabía, pero era un adolescente apenas. Llevaba otra espada más pequeña para esgrimir con su maestro.

" _Qué injusto" pensó_. Era apenas un niño a comparación suya, le ganaría sin remedio. Oh, pero al parecer todo aquello en esa posada olvidada en la frontera del Norte se regía con injusticia. Ella no fue tratada como dama anoche precisamente, y deseó con toda su alma ver a Sandor caerse sobre el estiércol detrás.

—Mi lady, ¿puedo pasar? —una voz al otro lado llamó su atención.

—Si

Entró una chica más grande de edad que ella, pero joven todavía. No parecía hablar como una norteña. Caminaba como perseguida por algo, mejor dicho, como si estuviera lista a atacar lo que fuera, sus ojos eran oscuros y su cabello también. Su ropa estaba hecha de estopa o arpillera, muy simple. No tenía forma de vestido.

—Me han dicho que sea su dama de compañía

"¿ _Qué clase de ropa usan los Clegane?"_ pensó la pelirroja, olvidándose por un momento de las formalidades. Chasqueó y asintió ligeramente. No estaba particularmente de humor para hablar.

—Le prepararé un baño

Sansa seguía tan distraída que no respondió. Su mente solo se enfocaba en olvidar los sucesos de la noche, sacar de su cuerpo las manos de Sandor, de su forma de tocarla y lo mucho que ella estaba herida.

—¿Se encuentra bien mi lady?

—…Si, estoy bien. Lamento mi descortesía, no pregunté tu nombre

—Osha —sonrió de lado.

—No eres de aquí, ¿cierto? Ese acento no lo conozco, ¿de dónde es?

—De ningún lado —respondió con orgullo —yo provengo de afuera, más allá del muro, del pueblo libre

—¿Eres… Una salvaje? —preguntó con algo de temor. Eso explicaba su atuendo.

Osha asintió pero le dio una mirada de complicidad, yendo a llenar una gran tina en el cuarto adjunto, y mientras lo hacía, observaba a su nueva señora. Obviamente sir Clegane no fue gentil con ella. Se notaba en sus ojos que no estaba preparada para casarse, y claramente tampoco con un Clegane.

—No tema mi lady, juré que custodiaría su espalda a cualquier hora. ¿Quiere que sea sincera? Extraño ser una mujer libre, pero al menos aquí tengo comida todos los días y alejo a los hombres. Creen que si follan una salvaje, les contagiaré o los embrujaré —no lo decía para asustarla, sino para justificarse. Tomó una pastilla de jabón y varios aceites. —Alguna vez me vas a preguntar eso, así que mejor contesto antes que hagas historias absurdas

Osha se olvidaba de hablar educadamente a veces.

Sansa no tenía alternativa, ¿o sí? Si era su dama de compañía, necesitaba que estuviera de su lado porque era probable que ningún otro sirviente la tratara bien solo por ser esposa de Sandor. Al menos Osha no tenía lealtad fija, y planeaba ganársela. Por lo menos para no hacer insoportable sus días.

Se desvistió para bañarse. Osha tomó su cabello para lavarlo y tallar su espalda.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó la Stark.

—Oh, crucé el muro. El frio no tiene buenas cosas a veces

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nadie les cuenta a ustedes, los de están dentro, las cosas que moran allá. Yo crucé para salvar mi pellejo. Mi objetivo era llegar a algún lugar cálido, pero los Clegane me capturaron. Me dejaron vivir a cambio de que les jurara servicio

—¿No extrañas tu hogar?

Osha soltó una risa pequeña. —Te dije que no tengo hogar. Los _salvajes_ siempre andamos en movimiento, no nos apegamos a una tierra como los reyes de aquí. Corremos siempre cada vez que se acaba la comida o el agua

Sansa permaneció muda. Era extraño verlo desde esa perspectiva, porque ella amaría por siempre su hogar, pero realmente lo que la ataba a ese sitio era su propia familia. Si tuvieran que irse de la fortaleza, ella no se quejaría con tal de poder permanecer con sus padres y hermanos.

Terminado su baño, Osha la ayudó a vestirse. Lo más difícil que tendría que enfrentar era encarar a Sandor.

Bajando para el desayuno, un par de mucamas estaban esperando en la mesa, y solo ellas. Le extrañó que no hubiera más personas ahí, y más porque solo había un plato puesto.

—Sir Gregor me pidió que lo disculpara por no despedirse en persona, pero que espera encarecidamente que disfrute su estancia en la casa —dijo una de las mujeres adultas, llevándola hasta su lugar. Con que su suegro había partido

—¿Alguien más se fue?

—Realmente todos, mi lady. Vuestro marido es el único Clegane que está aquí a decir verdad

—Bueno, ¿pero dónde está entonces?

De acuerdo, no tendría a los Clegane alrededor, salvo al Perro. No era malo, a ella le gustaba la privacidad dentro de un lugar desconocido, aunque le parecía raro que nadie le hubiera avisado a ella, a la esposa de uno de los dueños del lugar.

—Salió a entrenar

Sí, eso lo sabía, pero esperaba encontrarlo en el desayuno por lo menos. Según las costumbres, el matrimonio siempre comparte los momentos así frente a la servidumbre, aunque fuera solo aparentando. Y como ahora suponía, comería sola todo el tiempo.

—Prepara otro plato, por favor —pidió a la mucama —Osha, ven a desayunar conmigo

Los presentes quedaron de una pieza por la petición de su nueva señora. ¿Qué invitara a su mesa a una salvaje? Esto no lo tomaría nada bien sir Clegane, cosa que a Sansa no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Era su esposa y empezaron con el pie izquierdo, si él no estaba en la disposición de enmendarlo, ella tampoco. No quería decir que fuera un burdo capricho, pero deseaba ganarse respeto entre los que la sirvieran, empezando por su dama de compañía.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Mientras tanto en King's Landing, las aves de Varys habían entregado las noticias del nuevo matrimonio.

—¡Ese maldito traidor!

No había algo más peligroso que una reina enojada, más si era Cersei Lannister. Tenía los puños sobre la mesa de la sala Circular. Su expresión dura era aterradora cuando recibía noticias desagradables, por eso nadie excepto su familia estaba cerca en esos momentos; de lo contrario, su rabia se desataría con homicidio.

—Uh, no quiero decir que eres demasiado exagerada solo por ser mujer porque eso sería discriminar, pero lo diré de todas formas porque eres mi hermana —sir Tyrion parecía tener un agudo sentido de la ironía inseparable respecto a Cersei.

—Cállate enano estúpido

—Suficiente —intervino sir Tywin, levantándose de su lugar —si fue necesario que el Sabueso se casara con esa chiquilla, quiere decir que los Stark están quedándose sin abanderados. Claramente no tienen ejército para enfrentarse a nuestras tropas.

—Varys dice que ya no están más en Winterfell —Jaime leyó la última parte de la carta de la Araña. —pero sus pájaros no saben a dónde fueron

—No importa, están solos eso es seguro —aseguró su padre. Era obvio para el más lerdo darse cuenta de la estrategia.

—Entonces… El matrimonio entre Sansa y el Perro fue para asegurar la alianza de los Clegane —Tyrion se encargó de aclararlo para que no hubiera duda —porque ellos conocen nuestras defensas

—No me importa que el maldito Perro se haya casado, lo que importa es que sir Gregor, su padre, es consciente de su posición con esa alianza —podía sentirse el veneno en la boca de Cersei —la cantidad de Clegane es insignificante a comparación de los demás abanderados, pero ellos pueden decirles qué clase de armas usamos, los muros y pasajes secretos en todas la regiones donde un Lannister haya puesto pie. Deberíamos regresarles su juego

Tywin, Jaime y Tyrion voltearon hacia Cersei. Ella sonrió de lado de una forma maliciosa. Para entonces tenía ideado un simple plan.

—¿Y qué? ¿Matarlos? —Su padre entendía lo que quería decir —aunque los matemos, solo haríamos que los Clegane y los Stark se unieran encausados con mayor razón. Sir Gregor vengará a su hijo, y los Stark ni se diga sobre su pequeña niña

—Es curioso que el ingenio femenino resulte más mortífero cuando se trata de matar a otra mujer —mencionó Tyrion —¿qué pasaría si logramos que los lobos abandonen su hogar?

—¿Cómo un ataque sorpresa? —preguntó Jaime

—No —aclaró Cersei, quien estaba de acuerdo con Tyrion sorprendentemente —abandonar su hogar con cartas falsas de diplomacia. Hacia donde vayan los lobos, también irán los perros

Tywin alzó una ceja, mirando complacido cómo sus hijos tomaban cartas bélicas en el asunto tal cual los había instruido.

—Atraerlos aquí para firmar acuerdos de paz —continuó Cersei —y matar a los grandes señores. Uno por uno

Tyrion había pensado en algo menos drástico como beber con los lores de las casas del Norte para resolver los conflictos entre sus familias de una jodida vez, porque francamente estaba cansado de tener esas juntas con el Consejo, la mayoría siendo arrastrado por su padre. No le importaba quien se quedara con el Trono de Hierro, y estaba casi seguro que los Stark tampoco eran de los que ansiaran ese trono. ¿Por qué no podían discutir con palabras y no con guerras? Si, los rivales no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana, pero por todos los dioses, era jodidamente cansado pelear como niños. Niños con espadas y varios soldados a su servicio.

—Mandemos a Lord Baelish. Conoce de más tiempo a los lobos —propuso Jaime —que empiece con algo sutil como una invitación al cumpleaños de Myrcella

—Oye, oye, alto. ¿Sutil? Estamos hablando de diplomacia, los vas a asustar. Deja las fiestas para un gran final, dioses. No van a tragárselo —ni el mismo Tyrion se lo tragaría.

—Sea como sea, necesitamos atraerlos hasta aquí indefensos, sin su ejército respaldándolos —dijo Tywin tomando asiento —si conseguimos que Eddard acepte, significa que Sansa también saldrá. Ella y el Sabueso vienen aquí y lo demás será asunto de una daga

—O veneno —porque claro, el veneno es el arma de las mujeres. Cersei sonrió de lado al pensarlo.

Acordado que lord Baelish sería el portavoz en este asunto, Tywin Lannister se encargó de redactar de su puño y letra la falsa carta, no sin antes advertirle a Petyr que no fuera tan estúpido como para revelarles a los Stark las verdaderas intenciones que tenían. Éste último le aseguró que su lealtad recaía en casa de los leones, reverenciando al señor y saliendo con el documento, partiendo hacia Winterfell.

Tyrion se dirigió hacia uno de los balcones junto a Jaime, vigilando que Baelish partiera.

—¿El rey sabe de esto? —preguntó el enano

—Varys no se arriesgaría a ocultarle un secreto demasiado público a Joffrey

—Recuérdame cómo fue que mi sobrino terminó en el Trono de Hierro

Jaime sonrió de lado, cruzando los brazos. —El rey Robert murió y él era su primogénito. Por costumbre el primer hijo hereda el puesto

—Ya lo sé, pero Joffrey no es el primogénito de Robert —Tyrion alzó ambas cejas —tu y yo sabemos que es cierto. Como sea, me preocupa que tenga una rabieta y mande al suicidio las tropas de su abuelo

—Él solo vio a Sansa una vez, hace años. Ya debió haberla olvidado

—¿Tu olvidarías a quien amas aunque pasara el tiempo? —tenía razón en ese aspecto, hasta Jaime debía admitirlo —No… pero Joffrey nunca ha amado a Sansa, solo va a degollar a quien le quite sus juguetes. Es un niño todavía, sus caprichos consisten en tener muchas armas nuevas, mujeres a quienes pueda agujerear. Sansa Stark iba a casarse con él, ¿recuerdas? Todo se acabó cuando nuestro padre desaprobó su proposición

Jaime suspiró pesado. Joffrey había salido al más puro carácter sombrío, y no por parte de los Baratheon. —Es curioso que en un inicio sus intenciones fueron puras, pero siga interesado o no en Sansa, lo cierto es que tampoco estará contento de saber que su Perro optó por servir a otro amo

—Precisamente eso va a joder a la Corte —concluyó Tyrion sirviendo un enorme vaso de vino —. Joffrey buscará vengarse de este insulto, aunque no se haya formalizado una relación con Sansa. Así son los Lan-… Baratheon.

Alzó la copa y bebió todo de un sorbo.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Para el atardecer, Sansa estaba en medio del campo. Al fin había tenido oportunidad de volver a ver a Lady, y la llevaba con ella. Osha iba unos metros atrás, no sabiendo qué se proponía hacer la joven exactamente. Habían pasado dos horas caminando en círculos y de vez en cuando Sansa recogía una flor para quitar sus pétalos y seguir con otra y otra. Realmente estaba tratando de apaciguar su mente, pues todavía no se recuperaba de lo que había pasado en esos días, aun no aceptaba el hecho que estaba casada.

Finalmente fue a sentarse sobre una enorme piedra encima de una colina, acariciando el lomo de Lady. Osha tomó lugar a lado suyo. La loba empezaba a reconocer su olor, así que dejó acariciarse por la chica.

—¿Crees que mi matrimonio con sir Clegane tenga un final feliz?

—¿A qué te refieres? —empezaba a notar que las pláticas con su nueva ama, serían dramáticas

—Antes de casarnos, cuando me hablaban de él, me aseguraron que no vería de nuevo a mi familia, que él era muy posesivo.

—Los perros suelen serlo, pero no lo conozco del todo para poder responderte

Sansa alzó la vista, apretando su capa. —Temo que no pueda hallar una familia si estoy con él. No pido que me devuelva a mis padres, pero quisiera ser capaz de verlo como un ser querido, ¿sabes? Ser dichosa de estar casada. Era mi sueño de niña: casarme con alguien quien amara, alguien con quien pudiera reírme… Poder tener un final feliz, precisamente

—Le agradas a varios de nosotros —le dijo Osha, presionando suavemente su hombro y sonriéndole —tal vez consigas una familia aquí con el tiempo

—Tal vez —respondió más animada.

Se puso de pie para caminar de vuelta a la casa, encontrándose con el Perro a mitad de camino. Se quedó inmóvil, observando cómo él se acercaba montando a caballo. Osha no era fanática de estar cerca de Sandor, pero no iba a apartarse de Sansa si ella no se lo pedía.

El hombre bajó de su caballo, llevando al animal hasta su esposa. —Necesito hablar con ella en privado —ordenó.

Sansa asintió hacia Osha para que regresara. No temía que fuera a hacerle algo, no se notaba en su rostro, incluso Lady empezó a gruñir, pero la pelirroja la calmó con una caricia detrás de su oreja.

Cuando su dama de compañía de fue, Sandor le entregó las riendas del caballo sin más a la pelirroja, quien lo vio confundida.

—Es para ti

—¿Te refieres al caballo?

El Perro asintió. —Es el potro más entrenado que tengo. Te seguirá a todas partes

Sansa admiró de nuevo al animal. Era color blanco por completo, con crines largas color mármol y una fuerza en las patas que se notaba solo con ver las huellas en la tierra. Acercó su mano hasta la frente y lo acarició despacio, encariñándose al instante.

—Gracias —susurró — ¿tiene nombre?

—Pascal

Ese era la clase de cosas que Sansa tenía esperanza de presenciar. Le había regalado un caballo tan majestuoso, que hasta Lady había empezado a mover la cola emocionada. Sonrió de lado y creyó notar algo de alegría en el hombre. Sus ojos parecían un par de pozos profundos buscando tener luz.

Sandor tampoco habló más. Se inclinó hacia Lady para jugar con ella, a lo que la loba gruñó al principio, pero luego de unos segundos empezó a olfatear la mano del Perro y dejó que él tocara su lomo.

—Es bella —mencionó

—Gracias —respondió Sansa, siguiendo agarrando las riendas de Pascal. —¿Puedo montarlo?

Parecía una niña en su cumpleaños, y eso complació al Perro, quien asintió con la cabeza. La ayudó a subir, cargándola por la cintura con increíble facilidad sobre la silla. Ese simple gesto logró mover una fibra sensible en la mente de Sansa, al ver cómo su marido era fuerte y delicado al mismo tiempo. Giró el rostro ruborizada, pretendiendo que no había importancia en aquello. Miró hacia delante y cabalgo con galope medio de regreso, siendo vigilada por Sandor, quien se sorprendió al notar que Lady que había quedado a lado suyo, sacando la lengua y moviendo la cola. Parecía que estaba emocionada por algo.

—Ve con ella, loba —ordenó, caminando hacia otra dirección. Lady giró su cabeza y corrió hasta donde estaba Sansa.

Los muchachos del establo la recibieron y entonces sintió unas ganas inexplicables de hablar con Sandor, solo por el placer de oír su voz. ¿Qué nacía en ella cuando miraba directo a sus ojos? A pesar de que su noche de bodas no fuera la mejor, estaría dispuesta a acunar su rostro en su regazo, como aquella noche. De esa forma tan especial y dulce, incluso, tierna. Recogió su vestido para meterse, dejando a Lady y Pascal en el establo.

Osha la topó en el pasillo y en seguida la llevó por un corredor extenso hacia otra sala.

—Sir Clegane acaba de decirme que cenará contigo

—¿Él mismo te lo pidió? —no se lo creía

—Sí, aunque suene raro —y estaba en toda la razón.

La joven sacudió la cabeza, agradeciéndole. Entró a la sala que le había indicado y encontró una larga mesa de caoba. Alcanzó a contar doce sillas, y en el otro extremo estaba Sandor. Le indicó que tomara asiento en la silla de la cabecera, mientras él tomaba lugar en la contrapuesta.

Les sirvieron la cena, y ninguno de los dos habló en toda la velada. A diferencia de Sansa, Sandor era brusco en sus movimientos al comer, tirando comida sobre el mantel y bebiendo más vino que cena; de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su esposa, pero no emitía palabra. La pelirroja comenzaba a perderse en los movimientos del otro, consciente que quizá estaba desesperada por ir a cumplir sus deberes maritales, pero… ¡¿Cómo?!

—Debo salir unas semanas

La noticia tomó desprevenida a Sansa, que trató de no inmutarse.

—¿Me llevarás contigo?

—No, solo iré yo con mi escudero y otros mozos —respondió tomando más vino —es un asunto con mi padre que debo resolver

—¿A qué hora partes? —

—Terminando la garrafa de vino

Su tenedor cayó.

" _¿Qué_?" pensó Sansa. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Salir a esta hora, si estaba a punto de anochecer por completo. No dudaba que sabía cuidarse por sí solo, pero era demasiado repentino.

—A no ser que me pidas que marche hasta mañana, Pajarito

—No, no quiero interrumpir tus planes —o algo dentro de ella rogaba por que no se fuera —¿puedo pedirte que hablemos en privado?

Sandor frunció el ceño. Ambos se dirigieron a su habitación apenas interactuando. Al cerrar la puerta, la pelirroja giró su rostro y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Exijo que me digas por qué no puedes llevarme. Soy tu esposa —le habló enfadada.

Sandor pareció divertido con aquello. —Eres tan inocente, Pajarito. Me iría por la mañana, pero si te follo esta noche también, sería tedioso, aunque debo admitir que tienes un cuerpo bastante formado para tu edad. Valió la pena el matrimonio

—¿Me tomas por una cualquiera? —no se preocupó por ocultar su disgusto —piensas que el matrimonio solo se trata de hacer… Eso. Se supone que cada cosa que hagas me lo digas, me tomes en cuenta en tus decisiones, por lo menos para sentir que te importa sobrellevar este arreglo

Sandor se acercó a ella. No tenía una expresión especial en su rostro. Únicamente estaba exhausto. —¿Qué te hace pensar que no te tomo en cuenta, Pajarito?

—Pues… Todo

—Dime cómo quieres que te cuente todo, si no eres capaz de mirarme —y en el fondo, eso le molestaba. La tomó de ambos brazos para hablar con fiereza—. Piénsalo niña, esto no es un estúpido cuento de hadas, y yo no soy un jodido príncipe, soy un perro. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? Solo haré lo necesario para engendrar hijos que peleen como yo

—Si no tuviera la mitad de vergüenza, habría escapado de aquí a la primera oportunidad —no tenía miedo —no dejaré que me toques

Sandor sonrió de lado, a modo de burla —. No Pajarito, no voy a tocarte; solo te preñaré dos o tres veces. Contigo es demasiado aburrido follar, para eso hay miles de putas que por dos monedas de oro levantarían la falda más rápido que tu

Una bofetada en el lado quemado de su rostro resonó por toda la habitación. La pelirroja estaba enfadada a montones.

—Me equivoqué al pensar que serías un hombre con honor

—Te dije que eres demasiado ingenua —contestó. La fuerza de Sansa era un rasguño a comparación de los golpes que le habían dado antes —hasta me entran ganas de cogerte ya mismo, Pajarito

Sansa se sonrojó, retrocediendo un par de pasos —. No te atrevas ni a pensarlo

Ahora Sandor redujo el espacio entre los dos y recargó su brazo sobre la pared que acorralaba a la Stark. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella, hasta podía notar cómo sus pechos estaban hinchados y apretados por su corsé. Fue en serio cuando le dijo que podría follarla en ese instante. Pero se alejó al segundo siguiente.

—Buenas noches, Pajarito —dijo, caminando a la puerta.

Al cerrar el portón, las rodillas le temblaron a Sansa. Su marido era un terco y necio, le costaba trabajo imaginar que detrás de ese rostro tan frio estuviera el mismo hombre que le regaló un caballo hace unas horas. ¿Cómo podía decir tan terribles cosas? Se arrepintió por decirle que no tenía honor, pero estaba lastimada por sus palabras también. Se llevó la mano al pecho, asomándose por la ventana., viéndolo preparar a su caballo. Parecía que otros cinco lo acompañarían.

" _Vuelve pronto_ " deseó en silencio, entreabriendo los labios y sosteniendo su propio peso son dificultad.

Sandor terminó de atar unas correas y giró su rostro hacia la ventana donde estaba Sansa. Creyó verla a través del cristal. Si, ahí estaba. Había mentido respecto a irse a esa hora, no quería lastimarla de nuevo. Si pasaba la noche, tendría que cumplir su deber marital, pero por más que tratara de limitarse, la culpa le carcomía el alma porque fue él quien le provocó dolor. Antes eso no le importó, y sabía que estaba en putos problemas cada vez que esa chiquilla se aparecía.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia esperando que Sansa la notara y montó a su caballo. Un semental negro y enorme como él mismo. Espoleó y en segundos la pequeña escolta y él estaban camino a Aguasdulces donde su padre lo esperaba.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé. Shae tendría que ocupar el puesto de Osha, pero… En este contexto no puedo. Nos vemos en el siguiente J .


	4. Los Alfiles del Rey

**Sin meterme mucho en el intro, gracias por seguirme en esto:**

 **Helena Black Granger**

 **Lady Angel Yue (me alegra que sea de tu agrado n.n)**

 **cookiepeace**

 **DISCLAIMER** : los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga "Canción de Hielo y Fuego". Cualquier referencia de temporalidad está basada en la serie Juego de Tronos. Más allá de eso, los escenarios y diálogos son invento mio. Reviví algunos para el contexto de la historia.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : rated M **.** **Lenguaje fuerte, contenido sexual.**

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **LOS PERROS SON FIELES POR NATURALEZA**

 **IV. LOS ALFILES DEL REY**

Joffrey estaba al tanto del matrimonio del Perro con la chica Stark. Más allá de sentir celos, solo albergaba sed de venganza por el insulto hacia su persona. Él era el Rey. Cualquier súbdito suyo debía obedecer sin miramientos sus proclamas, y todos debían odiar a los Stark tanto como él lo hacía. Sir Clegane no guardaba nada especial en su mortífera mente psicópata, pero tenía ganas de divertirse para demostrar que ningún vasallo tenía derecho de aliarse con el enemigo. Muy a su pesar, cuando conoció a Sansa le provocó cierto interés, pero como los sabios dicen: " _los hijos heredan los problemas de los padres_ ", y por esa sencilla razón, Joffrey acumuló un odio infundado sobre la casa de la pelirroja.

—Sir Meryn —llamó al soldado desde su trono

—Ordene, su majestad —dijo arrodillado

—¿Tienes la carta preparada?

No la de falsa diplomacia que habían planeado su abuelo, madre y tíos, sino otra que él mismo había mandado escribir. Cersei conocía las intenciones de su hijo, pero no iba a impedir que tomara esta pequeña venganza con sus propias manos. Conocía el temperamento de Joffrey, y orgullosamente lo secundaba en ese plan.

Sir Meryn asintió, mostrando el documento mencionado.

Joffrey se levantó del trono e hizo que todos los presentes lo miraran para lanzar una proclama real —. ¿Se ha cuestionado mi autoridad alguna vez en esta sala? No, pero afuera existen traidores que se atreven a insultarme. Le he dado la importante tarea a Sir Meryn de viajar a donde esta blasfemia sigue cometiéndose, empezando por la casa Clegane, y cuando traigan a los insolentes ante mi presencia, les meteré una flecha en cada ojo

Nadie dijo una palabra, pero Joffrey sonrió para sí mismo.

—Sir Meryn, asegúrese que el Perro se entere del contenido de la carta, aunque seguramente ese imbécil no sabe distinguir garabatos de palabras

Un veneno recorría los planes del rey, un oscuro y mortal veneno que tenía una intención sombría entre manos para hacerle la vida miserable a Sansa Stark y su nuevo esposo. No solo pensaba en tomar cartas en el asunto con ellos, sino con cada desafortunado que ya no estuviera bajo sus órdenes, o que fueran aliados de los Stark. Empezaría por los condados indefensos, con mujeres y niños, los sirvientes de cada uno, con los que no tenían armadura.

Un cobarde siempre ataca a los más débiles primero.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

—¿Cómo sabes que alguien te gusta?

Osha arqueó sus cejas ante la pregunta de Sansa.

—Ah… —no estaba segura de cómo contestar. Es decir, ella había tenido esposo antes cuando era del pueblo Libre, pero ese recuerdo de Bruni la entristecía, por eso no le gustaba hablar de asuntos así. —Sientes que es diferente, bueno, te sientes distinta —respondió llanamente, peinando el cabello de la otra.

—Sí, pero… ¿Cómo sabes que está bien? ¿Cómo sabes que tu corazón elige bien aunque los demás te repitan que no?

—Solo lo sientes. No sé. Es extraño —torció los labios tratando de hacerle una trenza perfecta —al principio no estás convencida, pero algo en ti siempre lo quiere volver a ver. Cada rasgo de él te cautiva, y sientes que es un juego

—¿Aunque no sea un príncipe?

Osha negó con la cabeza. —No necesita tener títulos para que tu corazón lo mire como un verdadero príncipe. Si es feo, tú lo verás como el más apuesto de todos. Los defectos que tenga a la larga se transforman en tu parte favorita de su carácter

Sansa suspiró. Llevaba semanas sin saber nada de su señor, y eso la impacientaba sin ser consciente por ello. A pesar de que la servidumbre la trataba con calor familiar, ella sentía un vacío en su pecho, en su cama y su alma. ¿Cómo podía alguien como Sandor hacerla sentir todo eso? Probablemente estaba exagerando por la discusión a medias noches atrás, pero, por los siete infiernos, ella tenía que averiguar si era simplemente una rabieta, o en verdad podía albergar más sentimientos hacia Sandor.

Podría seguir divagando, pero decidió distraerse un momento cabalgando a Pascal. Osha también iba montando otro caballo por petición de su ama, y Lady estaba feliz de estirar las patas a campo traviesa.

Habría pasado media hora cuando ambas chicas miraron un regimiento de aproximadamente treinta hombres acercándose hacia su terreno. Sansa divisó a lo lejos que traían banderas color rojo con un león bordado como símbolo. De inmediato palideció al reconocer el escudo de los Lannister y como si su angustia no pudiera incrementarse, los vio rodear el camino, galopando más rápido hacia los establos. Osha y ella estaban a unos kilómetros de ahí, y Sansa agradeció a los siete dioses no estar dentro de la casa.

—¿Conoces a esos malditos?

Osha, si bien no conocía de escudos, supo que los soldados no iban solo de paso. Nunca, en sus años que vivía ahí, se había acercado un conjunto de ese número. Notó que uno de los arqueros encendía una flecha, apuntando hacia el techo de paja a un costado de la entrada principal.

El corazón de Sansa palpitó rápido. Una parte del regimiento había entrado ya a la casa, sacando a varios sirvientes, comenzando a matarlos uno por uno. Los establos ya estaban incendiándose hasta los cimientos, podía escuchar los gritos de horror de la gente siendo quemada viva, otros siendo atravesados por lanzas y flechas en la boca. Era un caos horroso.

—Vienen por mí. Los Lannister —respondió por fin, con mirada cristalina

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí entonces? Larguémonos de aquí. ¿Sansa? —Parecía petrificada por el miedo —Sansa, reacciona —. Se acercó más con su caballo hasta ella para zarandearla hasta que la pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría si se quedaba ahí.

Los soldados comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a ellas, y Osha seriamente pensó en abofetear a la chica para hacerla entrar en razón, pero en lugar de eso tomó las riendas de Pascal y palmeó su grupa, por debajo de la cadera para escapar de ahí a toda velocidad. Lady corrió tras ellas también, y cuando Sansa cayó en sí misma de nuevo, se aferró a las riendas de su caballo, tratando de no mirar atrás, concentrándose en no ser vista.

Osha lideró el escape, llegando hasta una parte donde atravesaba un rio. Abajo había una cueva donde ambas decidieron esconderse. Sansa estaba conmocionada y buscó refugio en los brazos de Osha, callando su llanto contra la tela.

—Shh… Tenemos que guardar silencio —advirtió —respira profundo. Estoy aquí contigo. Vas a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Tranquila

Luego de unos segundos, Sansa logró callarse, justo a tiempo cuando oyeron las pisadas de todos los soldados rondando esa zona. Lady estaba frente a las dos chicas por si alguno se le ocurría meterse a esa cueva. No se escuchó mucho movimiento luego de unos minutos, salvo algunos gritos, y por precaución decidieron no salir de ahí.

Al otro lado, de vuelta en la casa, sir Meryn interrogaba al último mozo sobre el paradero del Perro, quien por no responder logró que le arrancaran la lengua y ambas manos.

El líder de la Guardia Real colgó el cuerpo del mozo encima de un poste, con los brazos y piernas atados, dejando un cartel de madera clavado con una estaca sobre su pecho. Era un mensaje para sir Clegane en cuanto regresara de donde estuviera, y junto al letrero martilló la carta del rey. Seguro alguno de los sirvientes que lo acompañaban supiera leer, de todas formas él ya conocía el contenido del documento y se lo haría llegar de una u otra forma. Ahora su principal objetivo era localizar a la chica Stark y llevarla como rehén para el rey.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Las noticias del ataque volaron en segundos.

Sandor apenas había llegado a la frontera del Nido de Águilas en su camino a Aguasdulces donde se encontraba su padre, que esperaba no lo hubieran matado por exhibicionista en alguna vinería. La posada donde estaba era menos de la mitad que su propia casa en Puerto Blanco, pero servía para pasar la noche en medio de una tormenta. Escuchaba a varios huéspedes hablar y reír. Estaba harto de todo a decir verdad. La imagen de Sansa se reaparecía constantemente desde que se fue. No estaba arrepentido de lo que dijo… ¿O sí? Habían pasado semanas desde que partió, y durante ese tiempo tuvo oportunidad de reflexionar. ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría llegar con su padre y volver a los brazos de su pequeña ave?

De pronto, uno de sus escoltas que había salido a mear, llegó como so hubiera visto un fantasma hasta su mesa.

—Sir Clegane —oh, cómo le calaba en los huesos que lo llamaran "sir" —. Acabo de recibir noticias de un ataque en Puerto Blanco.

Tan pronto como mencionó aquello, el Perro levantó el rostro. Tenía más expresión por oír aquello que cualquier otro día corriente. A juzgar por el modo que el hombre le hablaba, estaba seguro que tuvo que ver con su esposa; abandonó su mesa, dándole un trago a su copa y saliendo escandalosamente de ahí. Cuando estaba toda la escolta con él, Sandor clavó su mirada en el mensajero.

—¿Qué cojones dices?

El muchacho, asustado con la tormenta y con su señor en frente, trató de no tartamudear. —Oí a unos hombres hablar sobre soldados con banderas rojas y un león marchando hacia Puerto Blanco Sandor ya estaba con la ira recorriendo sus venas a ese punto.

—Nadie ha visto a vuestra esposa. Quemaron todo, sir —finalizó el muchacho.

No había necesidad de que dijera otra palabra. El hombre cargó todas sus pertenencias, ensilló su caballo y no esperó que los demás lo siguieran. Si los Lannister habían llegado hasta ahí fue solo el primer movimiento del rey en su enorme tablero de ajedrez, y ellos eran peones indefensos ante sus alfiles. Típico de Joffrey atacar a los débiles. Ese maldito mocoso, si llegaba a verlo de nuevo le arrancaría las vísceras con sus propias manos. Pero si habían matado a Sansa…

Su corazón se estrujó al pensar tal cosa. No. Ella tuvo que haber escapado de alguna forma, de haberla matado, habrían hecho correr la noticia hasta Westeros. Eso le daba una pequeña esperanza que su pequeña ave estuviera viva. Por eso salió a toda velocidad en medio de aquella tormenta, enfurecido y ansioso por degollar a todos los malditos hijos de puta que se atrevieran a lastimarla.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 _"—_ _Dime cómo quieres que te cuente todo, si no eres capaz de mirarme"._

 _"—_ _Te dije que eres demasiado ingenua."_

 _"—_ _¿Cantarás para mí?"_

 _"—_ _Buenas noches, Pajarito."_

Sansa despertó sudando frio. Por fortuna no las habían encontrado esa noche, pero sabía que no podían permanecer escondidas por siempre en la cueva. Era llegar con su padre o ser capturadas; a Osha la violarían y luego la matarían; ¿a ella? Ni los dioses podrían ampararla. Rezó por una buena suerte y luego de apagar una fogata improvisada, salió junto con Osha, sus caballos y Lady.

En el camino recogieron algunas vallas para desayunar y Lady se las arregló para cazar dos liebres para llevárselas. Lástima que no las pudieran cocinar durante el trayecto. Tendrían que seguir el cauce del río. Era su mejor orientación hacia Winterfell, cuidándose siempre las espaldas.

En un breve descanso (el cual no duró más de cinco minutos), Osha notó que Sansa tenía la mirada fría, vacía, como si le hubieran quitado parte de su esencia vital. Le preocupaba la niña, a decir verdad, n siquiera en sus peores días tenía un semblante tan devastado desilusionado.

—¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja dejó a un lado una flor deshojada, acariciando a Lady a sus pies. —Me pregunto si debía ser yo quien muriera en ese ataque. A mí me buscan y por intentar encontrarme, han matado a todos

—Oye, no es tu culpa. En los conflictos entre tribus —es decir, casas —hay muertes, devastación, injusticia y cosas que nadie debería vivir en carne propia. Cada uno de ellos quería protegerte, todos sabían dónde estabas, sin embargo no te delataron. ¿Aun crees que no tienes un papel importante que jugar? —Sansa no respondió —. Eres Sansa Stark, hija del Guardián del Norte lord Eddard Stark, esposa de uno de los guerreros más mortíferos del reino, Sandor Clegane. Defiende tu posición, niña. Nadie va a ponerte un dedo encima, ¿me oyes? Compadezco al desgraciado que quiera hacerte daño… Tienes más personas que te están cuidando ahora mismo, aunque tú no lo veas

Sansa suspiró profundamente. Su padre, su madre, sus hermanos, los abanderados de su padre, las mucamas, la servidumbre, Lady, Pascal, Osha… Su esposo, Sandor. Todos estaban ahí con ella, y por ellos debía ser fuerte y resistir esta travesía. Se levantó como si Osha hubiera recitado un conjuro para devolverle la vida, montó a Pascal y decidió simplemente sobrevivir.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Sandor logró llegar hasta Puerto Blanco, cabalgando por el sendero que conocía, subiendo una colina enorme desde donde se podía ver todo el terreno. En donde se suponía debía estar su casa, estaban los cimientos hechos cenizas, una enorme mancha negra en medio del prado. Observó todo lo poco que alguna vez creyó poseer desvanecerse en milésimas. Sus vasallos no lo acompañaron (pues no estaban tan desquiciados para salir en medio de la tormenta). Que se jodieran, que los dioses se jodieran, que todos los putos Lannister se jodieran. Esto se había vuelto personal.

El Perro desmontó, caminando colina abajo para encontrar el cadáver del mozo atado al poste que había dejado sir Meryn. Notó la carta con el sello del Rey clavada. La abrió, solo para encontrar un mensaje que erizó su piel.

 _"_ _¿Buscas a tu esposa, Perro? No te preocupes, Sir Meryn la traerá a mí. Yo cuidaré de ella, solo si los señores del Norte vienen a mi castillo. Por cada día que se tarden en llegar a King's Landing, le cortaré algo a Sansa. Empezaré con el cabello, hasta dejarla sin nada. Les daré una semana, y si después de ese tiempo nadie se ha aparecido, bueno, espero que no extrañes sus dedos. Uno por día."_

Al leer la última palabra, Sandor apretó la carta con tanta ira como le permitía su vieja armadura.

—¡JODIDO BASTARDO! —grito con amargura y furia, arrodillándose para golpear a puño limpio el suelo.

Saber que su pequeña ave estaba capturada le provocó un vacío sin precedentes. Joffrey era un cabrón, siempre fue consciente de eso; pero haberle arrancado a Sansa fue el error más grande que hubiera hecho. No le importaban los putos acuerdos, él iba a arrancarle los ojos, y de paso el cuello.

—Los señores del Norte, eh —dijo para sí mismo, levantándose. Dio un vistazo alrededor y concluyó que debía llegar a Winterfell como pudiera. Eso significaría viajar día y noche.

Su pequeña ave… Su esposa. ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil? La había hecho a un lado. Ella le pidió ir; hubiera estado más segura con él, pero su orgullo tuvo la puta idea de alejarla por no aceptar sus propios sentimientos. Desde el primer momento que la vio y se conocieron, notó su extrema dulzura e inocencia, la forma sutil y distinta de tratarlo; incluso en su noche de bodas cuando se ocupó de él estando ebrio. Recordaba sus manos sobre su cabeza, la voz arrullándolo y su aroma a miel y leche. Cuando tomó su cuerpo, descubrió por un momento el placer de estar con alguien puro, blanco, bello, creyendo que ella no lo veía como un monstruo.

Todo eso duró poco. Él no estaba destinado a tener una vida sencilla. La quemadura en su rostro se lo recordaba siempre.

No.

Decidió que era suficiente, que debía cambiar el curso natural de la historia. No permitiría que esa pizca de felicidad le fuera arrebatada.

Lo primero que haría al llegar a Winterfell, sería mostrarle la carta a lord Stark. El resto marcharía por su cuenta, y como su hija era la manzana de la discordia, empezaría la guerra. Concentrado en ese objetivo, montó de nuevo, sin mirar atrás ahora.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Oooook, giro en la historia D:**

 **Gracias por leer y seguir conmigo en este viaje tan raro n.n**


	5. Winterfell

**Agradecimientos a:**

 **Helena Black Granger**

 **Lady Angel Yue**

 **Cookiepeace**

 **SadicaDestruction (gracias por el fav n.n)**

 **LourdesRiddle (espero que te guste lo que viene)**

 **DISCLAIMER** : los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga "Canción de Hielo y Fuego". Cualquier referencia de temporalidad está basada en la serie Juego de Tronos. Más allá de eso, los escenarios y diálogos son invento mio. Reviví algunos para el contexto de la historia.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : rated M **.** Lenguaje fuerte, contenido sexual.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **LOS PERROS SON FIELES POR NATURALEZA**

 **V. WINTERFELL**

—¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Desataste la guerra! Y reza porque las ciudades todavía te consideren rey al haber hecho esto

Toda la familia Lannister estaba discutiendo sobre la carta que Joffrey había enviado al Sabueso, teniendo por objetivo hacer rehén a Sansa. Claramente Tywin era el menos contento con el proceder de su nieto.

—Ese traidor y su zorra tienen que pagar por haberme insultado —respondió el rubio. —sir Meryn va a traérmela, y si los señores del Norte quieren recuperarla intacta deberán venir aquí a pedirme disculpas. Luego los degollaré públicamente a cada uno

Cersei sonrió por dentro. No sentía particularmente que Joffrey estuviera equivocado con su capricho de ahora, pero debía tomar en cuenta que la carta que mandó no iba a ser tomada con tanta tranquilidad. Prácticamente su plan de deshacerse de los Stark por medios falsos se fue a la mierda. Lord Baelish ya debía saber que su misión se canceló.

—Oh, claro que vendrán sobrino —aclaró Tyrion con su copa amiga en mano —pero les seguirán centenares de soldados.

—Si se atreven a atacar el castillo, el cortaré el cuello a Sansa frente a sus ojos

—Uh, suerte con la rebelión de tus súbditos, si ven que ejecutas a una mujer te llamarán embustero, o cosas peores.

—Hasta no tener en nuestro poder a la chica Stark, tenemos que organizar nuestras tropas —ordenó Tywin —. Ya es suficiente

La junta familiar se había terminado con varios disgustos. Cersei era la única que apoyaba a su hijo, y la primera en salir a defender su decisión. Si la guerra iba a iniciarse que fuera de una jodida vez.

La reina se dirigió a sus aposentos, seguida de Jaime discretamente. Una cosa era que discutieran como hermanos, otra muy diferente como padres de Joffrey.

—Sería más sencillo que no hiciera un caos por un capricho —dijo el Matarreyes, cerrando la puerta, caminando hacia la cómoda donde estaba sentada su hermana —. Me preocupa que no sepa el daño de causar guerras

—¿Cómo iba a detenerlo? —Volteó Cersei —no oye mis consejos, no obedece. Su idea de tener a Sansa como rehén es astuta si su padre no tuviera tantos aliados en Winterfell. Prácticamente marcharán aquí con ejércitos, y tú tienes que protegerlo

—Lo haré —después de todo era su hijo.

Jaime tomó la mano de Cersei, besando sus nudillos. Cersei estaba enojada, pero no con él, sino con el hecho de ser la única con cerebro en medio de un grupo de trogloditas. Estaba harta de recibir problemas, y ser incapaz de enmendar el carácter insano de su hijo. Lo adoraba, sí, pero había llegado un punto en que su autoridad maternal ya no era obstáculo.

Sintió que su hermano besaba su cuello. Respiró hondamente, con porte orgulloso como siempre mostraba. Las manos de Jaime bajaban hasta su cintura, encendiendo su psique. No era estúpida para dejarse invadir por sus emociones en medio del castillo. Hace tiempo que lo aprendió. Amaba a Jaime, quizá era el único hombre a quien siempre amaría, pero necesitaba ser cuidadosa en todo aspecto, pues el incesto nunca había sido bien visto.

Estiró su cuello hacia atrás y detuvo por el pecho al Matarreyes.

—Ve a vigilar a Joffrey

—Tiene una docena de soldados que lo están custodiando

Cersei le dio esa mirada perforante característica, llena de indignación. —No confío en ninguno de esos inútiles

Jaime suspiró, tratando de ponerse en sus zapatos. A pesar de que él era padre de Joffrey, quien se encargó de su crianza fue Cersei. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para poder estar cerca de sus tres hijos sin temor a ser decapitado.

—Iré con él —respondió, sin soltar su mano —. Lo protegeré, lo juro

Como un acto de misericordia hacia ambos, Cersei calmó su semblante, acercándose para besarlo. No le gustaba tener que ocultarse, y eso la frustraba en varios aspectos, pero se obligaba a sí misma a resistir ese impulso de ser amada por completo, porque sabía las consecuencias. Aunque le costaba por mucho cuando Jaime la tocaba así, o cuando la besaba tan profundamente que hacía flaquear sus rodillas… Como ahora.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Los ojos azules de Sansa observaban a lo lejos cuanto tramo faltaba por recorrer. Parecía pesimista creer que podrían llegar a Winterfell solas, pero debía tener fe por su propio bien. Osha estaba sentada a lado suyo, creando una especie de lanza con una roca afilada, lianas y una rama de árbol. El cauce del rio les indicaba que debía seguir avanzando hasta encontrar su origen. Sansa había cerrado los ojos, tratando de escuchar a través del viento algún mensaje oculto. El escepticismo muchas veces nublaba su paz interior, pero ahora que la necesitaba más que nunca, deseaba escuchar la voz de su madre, su padre, sus hermanos, de Sandor.

" _Pajarito"_

Sus pulmones se llenaron y fue soltando el aire poco a poco, relajándose. Dentro de su cabeza aparecía el rostro de Sandor que le decía que iría por ella, que no la dejaría sola, que dentro de poco podrían reunirse de nuevo. Eso la mantuvo calmada al menos unos minutos, pero no contaba con el mal vuelco que iban a tomar las cosas.

—Siete infiernos —dijo Osha, poniéndose de pie

Sansa giró para ver qué ocurría. Lo que vio la horrorizó por completo: sir Meryn había visto a Lady y la venía persiguiendo.

De inmediato, Osha la tomó del brazo para correr hacia los caballos. ¿A quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer nudos en las riendas tan torcidos? Ya no importaba, si no salían de ahí, las iban a capturar. Estaban a menos de cincuenta metros de ellas y Lady apenas había llegado para huir junto a ellas.

—¡Es la esposa del Sabueso! —gritó un soldado

—¡No dejen que escape! —ordenó sonriendo sir Meryn.

Agitó las riendas y Pascal empezó a correr. Todos los Lannister empezaron a perseguirlas al mismo paso con sus caballos. Osha miró a tiempo para darse cuenta que varios arqueros preparaban flechas para detenerlas.

—¡Van a dispararnos! —advirtió para que su ama se hiciera a un lado. No podían maniobrar si permanecían demasiado juntas, así que necesitaron separarse. A pesar de que seguían viéndose de lejos, Sansa sentía que estaba sola, Lady iba a la par de Pascal, pero se preguntaba si iba a durar por mucho tiempo cabalgando a esa velocidad. Una flecha logró rasgar parte de su antebrazo, dejándole una larga herida que empezó a sangrar. No se dio cuenta por el terror que sentía.

Llegando a un acantilado que dividía el río en dos, y dejando una salida muchos metros atrás, la pelirroja se vio rodeada en desesperación. Sabía que no podía detenerse; su escape era saltar por la orilla con Pascal y Lady. Aferró sus manos a la crin del caballo, apresuró el paso y dejó lo demás en manos de los Siete Dioses.

Durante la caída vio todo como si estuviera flotando. No pudo sostenerse de Pascal, viéndolo más abajo; Lady trataba de alcanzarla y ella solo notó cómo todos los soldados Lannister asomaban sus cabezas para presenciar tal acto de suicidio. Realmente toda su vida pasó frente a sus ojos, y pensó especialmente en su familia y la promesa de volverlos a ver. No sentía angustia para nada.

Un milagro la salvó de no romperse la cabeza contra las piedras. Sentía su cuerpo hundirse más y más, sin necesidad de pelear contra el agua. Estaba helada, tanto que no sintió que se asfixiaba, tan solo permaneciendo inmóvil. El agua invadía sus pulmones, sus ojos divisaban las siluetas de Pascal y Lady tratando de nadar hacia la superficie, mientras ella era arrastrada, pero por un segundo sintió paz, casi al llegar al fondo del rio. Su boca estaba abierta y su piel se volvía más pálida a cada segundo, como una muñeca de porcelana.

" _Tienes un papel importante que jugar"_

¿Sería cierto?

Osha en cuanto la vio aventarse por el rio, no dudó en seguir su ejemplo. Desmontó y se lanzó sin miramientos. Ella sabía cómo nadar, así que no tenía miedo, salvo que alguna roca la partiera en dos.

Por fortuna no fue así.

Al estar sumergida, trató de ver dónde estaba Sansa, pero era difícil con tanta tierra y hojas flotando. Se le ocurrió buscarla por encima, si veía a Pascal o Lady podría encontrarla.

No tardó en ver a los animales, nadando en segundos hacia ellos. Al volver a sumergirse, pudo ver la capa de Sansa y nadó hasta ella. La chica ya había perdido el conocimiento para ese entonces, y como pudo la sacó de ahí.

Sir Meryn vio todo el espectáculo y les ordenó a sus hombres que rodearan el acantilado para seguir persiguiendo a las chicas. Eso a lo máximo les daría unos veinte minutos de ventaja o menos; no había oportunidad de perder el tiempo. Osha empezó presionando el pecho de Sansa para reanimación. Lady y Pascal estaban a un lado recuperándose de la caída, y Osha, a pesar de tener un cansancio terrible, siguió reviviendo a la otra.

Brotó agua de la boca por fin. Sansa inhaló profundamente abriendo sus párpados de par en par. Creía genuinamente que había muerto. Miró a su alrededor, confundida por los gritos de Osha, oyéndolos como zumbidos incomprensibles.

—Tenemos que largarnos, vienen por nosotras —decía la salvaje —Pascal no podrá llegar lejos con el peso de las dos por mucho tiempo

Sansa no había tenido tiempo de recuperarse cuando fue halada para montar de nuevo. Le dolía el pecho y su cabeza. Había tragado mucha agua y seguramente algunas hojas que le lastimaron la faringe. Osha montó detrás suyo para que no se cayera y siguieron corriente abajo.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Sandor había logrado identificar un campamento que pusieron los soldados por la mancha de la fogata y varias pisadas. Por lo que notó, estaban dirigiéndose también hacia Winterfell.

" _Qué extraño_ " pensó. Si se suponía que habían atrapado a Sansa como decía la carta, esas huellas no tenían caso.

Se le ocurrió que tal vez hubiera una pequeña esperanza que Sansa haya escapado antes del ataque a la casa. De ser así, entonces huyó hacia la dirección correcta, por lo visto guiándose por el rio. Era astuta, ahora lo veía.

Cabalgó unas millas más hasta encontrar una intersección entre dos acantilados. Los mismos por donde habían pasado Sansa y Osha. Descendió rodeándolos y le sorprendió encontrarse uno de los caballos del establo –de Osha - en medio de los arbustos. Ahora no le cabía la menor duda: su pequeña ave estaba corriendo por su vida, y volvió a confirmarlo al mirar las huellas de patas de lobo a la orilla del rio.

No supo qué había pasado, pero parecía un puto desastre.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Habían pasado tres días de persecución y las chicas habían logrado encontrar refugio, perdiendo de vista a la legión que las seguía. No podían permanecer ocultas por siempre en medio de arbustos e inmóviles. Tarde o temprano alguno de los soldados las vería.

Osha sabía que no estaban tan lejos de ellas y decidió que era tiempo de dar todo en una última oportunidad.

—Nos subiremos a Pascal a la cuenta de tres, tú, Lady y yo nos largamos —le dijo.

Sansa asintió, llena de miedo por lo que pasara. Si salían de nuevo a la luz, podrían llegar a la fortaleza. No faltaba mucho para terminar de rodear el rio, así que aferró a esa esperanza.

Uno… Dos… Tres.

La locura comenzó de nuevo cuando Pascal salió en medio del bosque, a un extremo de donde estaban asentados los vasallos del rey, quienes tomaron sus armas y caballos para ir tras ellas en un santiamén.

Pascal corría en medio del prado cubierto de nieve, que dificultaba más su desplazamiento, pero llegó a un área limítrofe donde solo había nieve en los árboles. Sansa respiró con gusto sabiendo que solo faltaban unos metros para lograr escapar. Sin embargo sentía que su vista se nublaba, cayendo inevitablemente.

De inmediato Osha se detuvo y volvió para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Vamos Sansa, no puedes rendirte ahora. Solo faltan unos metros para llegar a la fortaleza —escuchó.

Si, eran unos metros, pero la pelirroja desfallecía. Hacía días que no dormía por el miedo a ser capturada y ahora viendo su antiguo hogar frente a ella, creía que se trataba de un espejismo. Debía luchar por su vida. Sir Meryn estaba rasguñando sus pies y algo dentro de ella le avisó que reuniera todas sus fuerzas para levantarse.

Se escuchaban gritos de hombres alrededor, cada vez más cerca, el gruñido de Lady tratando de defenderlas, Pascal relinchando y a Osha sosteniendo su cabeza. No la culpaba por ser impaciente, después de todo la dejaron a cargo de una niña que no sabía defenderse. Le agradeció en silencio haberla rescatado del rio, por si no lograba sobrevivir.

Un choque de espadas retumbó en sus oídos. Sus ojos apenas pudieron distinguir la silueta de un hombre alto, corpulento y con casco con forma de cabeza de perro.

—Sandor… —susurró antes de desmayarse en medio de la nieve.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **No es mi intención hacer que Sansa parezca mártir, pero tiene esa personalidad D:**

 **En fin, gracias por leer**


	6. Hogar

**Agradecimientos a:**

 **Helena Black Granger**

 **Lady Angel Yue (espero que te guste su reencuentro :D)**

 **Cookiepeace (gracias por el review n.n trataré de apresurarme D: )**

 **SadicaDestruction**

 **LourdesRiddle**

 **DISCLAIMER** : los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga "Canción de Hielo y Fuego". Cualquier referencia de temporalidad está basada en la serie Juego de Tronos. Más allá de eso, los escenarios y diálogos son invento mío. Reviví algunos para el contexto de la historia.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : rated M **.** Lenguaje fuerte, contenido sexual.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **LOS PERROS SON FIELES POR NATURALEZA**

 **VI. HOGAR**

" _Sansa… Sansa… Sansa."_

 _Escuchó a lo lejos una voz llamándola. Alrededor de ella solo había un cuarto vacío, completamente blanco. La voz no paraba de hablarle, era como un canto angelical, parecido a las canciones que su madre cantaba para dormirla de niña. Una suave brisa recorrió su cuerpo._

" _Sé fuerte"_

Despertó.

Esperaba estar muerta. En serio creyó estarlo, hasta que el rostro de su madre le indicó lo contrario. Sansa soltó a llorar al segundo que se dio cuenta que había sobrevivido y se encontraba, por fin, en casa. Abrazó a lady Catelyn con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Ahora entendía: en el sueño escuchó su voz.

—Estás bien ahora

—Mamá… —su voz casi no salía por sentir tanta ansiedad, miedo, felicidad, alivio y confusión —. ¿Dónde están Osha y Lady? ¿Qué pasó con sir Meryn? Dime dónde está Sandor

Sandor… Estaba segura de haberlo visto allá afuera, ¿o habrá sido un juego de su mente? Todo pasó muy rápido y ella estaba medio desmayada cuando se cayó de Pascal. Desde el incidente del rio, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Había vomitado dos veces luego de recuperar el conocimiento y no sentía que fuera a recuperar la salud.

La herida de su antebrazo había sido vendada y permanecía inmóvil. No le dolía tanto como su cabeza.

—Shh, necesitas descanso —escuchó a su madre, quien le besó la frente —todos están bien

La pelirroja se recostó de nuevo, aliviada en todo aspecto. Podía volver a respirar tranquilidad por el momento en su hogar, con la mano de su madre dándole apoyo y sonriéndole para asegurarle que estaría a salvo.

Lady Catelyn le dijo que debía irse para hablar con su padre y con el maestre Luwin, había muchos asuntos pendientes. La vio salir, y de inmediato su estómago se revolvió. Tuvo que usar un cubo de cerámica con forma de cuenco para expulsar todo. Si esto era por haber tragado tantas cosas en el rio, parecía no detenerse. Sentía mucho calor, pero no era fiebre y su cuerpo estaba debilitado por completo. ¿Era tan grave?

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Osha se negaba a seguir en cama, a pesar de las recomendaciones del maestre Luwin, así que había optado por salir a caminar y comer todo el pan de centeno que le permitiera su estómago. Lady Catelyn había agradecido que cuidara de su hija y que compensaría en grande su acto de generosidad con la chica. Osha solo estaba pendiente de que Sansa recuperara la salud porque durante el escape y el casi intento suicida de saltar al rio, y los múltiples episodios de vómito, la dejaron muerta en vida.

Iba paseando por los pasillos de la fortaleza Stark, hasta encontrarse con el mismísimo Sabueso, quien se quedó mirándola e hizo una reverencia por respeto. Seguramente ya le habían contado que protegió a su esposa en su ausencia.

—Hey —lo llamó antes de que se fuera

—¿Qué?

—No es que me incumba pero, ¿ya fuiste a ver a Sansa? —preguntó con migajas en la boca —. Oí que está muy débil

—Pues no te incumbe —repitió.

Osha frunció el ceño. —Entonces no has ido todavía. ¿Qué rayos estás esperando?

—No vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, salvaje

—Oye, genio. No sé si lo has notado, pero acabamos que huir de una panda de psicópatas que por otro poco nos atrapan. Iban a asesinarme y luego a llevarse con el rey a Sansa. Y dime tú si la hubieran tratado bien mientras llegaban —sus ojos eran agujas —es tu esposa, ve con ella

Sandor arrugó la frente severamente, acercándose con el fin de estrangularla para que no siguiera hablado. Se detuvo a la mitad —. ¿Tú qué putas sabes? Yo iré cuando quiera. Si la iban a raptar, ¿qué me importaba a mí? Es el puto problema de su familia con los Lannister

—Ah, ¿en serio? —Osha cruzó los brazos —. Tan desinteresado estás que saliste de la nada a salvarla cuando el otro jodido soldado la iba a golpear. Si, por supuesto. Por favor, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que la sola idea de que te la quitaran te horrorizaba. ¿Vas a negarlo?

—¡Cállate! —gritó golpeando con el puño la pared —. Deja de decir idioteces

—Sólo sube a su habitación y deja de aparentar que no te importa. Ella ya tuvo suficientes tragos amargos como para que encuentre un motivo para sentirse miserable en su propia casa. Me contó que alguna parte de ti es diferente. Ella cree que eres un hombre en quien pueda confiar algún día. Si sientes algo por ella, te aconsejo que empieces a demostrárselo

¿Eso pensaba de él?

Sandor calmó su enojo, apretando ligeramente los dientes. —Mujeres

Resopló con impaciencia, caminando hacia el otro lado. Tal vez podría subir a saludarla y nada más.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Llamaron a su puerta. Sansa creyó que sería su madre de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso se llevó la grata sorpresa de ver a Sandor.

Su expresión cambió completamente. Intentó levantarse tan rápido como lo vio parado a la puerta de su habitación, pero su cuerpo estaba tan debilitado que solo pudo moverse burdamente sobre su almohadón. Lo siguió con la mirada, se estaba acercando hasta tomar asiento a lado de su cama. ¿Qué iba a decirle después de tantas semanas de no verlo? Su corazón palpitaba fuerte, el solo mirar sus ojos cafés, oscuros como la noche, estremecieron su cuerpo; su cicatriz en su rostro ya no le parecía un defecto, sino un rasgo varonil, incluso atractivo. Se percataba de cuán diferente podía mirarse ahora que ella aceptaba que lo había extrañado.

—Pudiste escapar

Su voz le devolvió el alma. Aun llevaba su armadura puesta, y la miraba de una forma tan sincera que le fue imposible no suspirar. Tantos días sin poder verlo, oírlo, tocarlo siquiera, la habían puesto en una situación crítica, donde juraba que si no la besaba en ese momento, lo odiaría para siempre.

—Gracias a los dioses —contestó, pidiéndole con la mirada que tomara asiento en la cama, palmeando el edredón a lado suyo.

No era la única que no sabía qué hacer. Sandor tampoco podía controlarse, ni siquiera era capaz de describir lo inflamado que sentía su pecho contra el peto de metal, tan solo admirando a Sansa. Seguía hermosa, tal como la recordaba.

Su temor al verla caer de Pascal fue lo que le dio coraje cuando llegó al campo de batalla, correr con su espada hasta los putos malnacidos que intentaban lastimarla y matarlos uno a uno. Pensó que unos segundos después hubiera sido la perdición total, pero los dioses habían mirado a su favor para concederle el maravilloso milagro de estar con ella.

Se negaba a hablar sobre lo que sintió al leer la carta de Joffrey, porque si su pequeña ave resultaba ser capturada y asesinada, su vida llegaría a su fin.

—Te vi afuera —dijo Sansa —… Me salvaste

—Lo hice —respondió, volviendo la mirada —maté a cada bastardo con mis propias manos. Quería clavarle la espada en la garganta a ese jodido lacayo —hablaba de sir Meryn —pero tu padre llegó para impedirlo. Ahora lo deben estar interrogando en los calabozos

Lady Catelyn le había informado que el estado de su hija era delicado, pero que podría recuperarse. Aun así, no deseaba abrumarla con esa historia. Fue mejor para ella estar inconsciente para no ver tanta masacre de cerca, para no ver el lado monstruoso que escapaba de él al momento de pelear.

Sansa en verdad deseaba darle las gracias, pero con solo palabras no sería suficiente. ¿Sería el modo correcto de hacerle entender que significaba mucho para ella? Temía no volverlo a ver.

—Quiero disculparme

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido

—Por haber dicho que no tenías honor, por ser testaruda y no notar antes lo que intentabas hacer

Sandor giró el rostro, sumiendo sus labios. —¿Qué cosa?

—Protegerme. Eso tratabas de hacer incluso desde que nos conocimos —recordó la pelirroja —siempre vigilando alrededor de mi como un…

—Perro

—No —negó sonriendo de lado —como un caballero

Sandor inhaló profundo, acercando ambas manos lentamente a las de Sansa, presionándolas contra sus labios, besando sus nudillos. Dioses, no iba a detenerse, no cuando por fin podía entender qué era esa chispa que lo mantenía con esperanza en su larga búsqueda en Winterfell, el coraje que tuvo cuando salió en medio de esa tormenta, o de la furia que lo acorrió cuando supo que los Lannister se atrevieron a ponerle un dedo encima. Sintió cómo las manos de la chica soltaban las suyas para tocar su rostro y hacerlo mirar hacia ella. Estaba llorando.

—No llores, Pajarito —dijo, acercándose más para tomarla de la cintura aunque estuviera sentados.

Sansa acunó su tosca cara y sonrió de lado, alegre simplemente de estar con él. Poco a poco recorrió sus manos hasta rodear su cuello y acercarse para besarlo, gesto que le fue correspondido inmediatamente. Se dio la libertad de entregarle su confianza total y abrir levemente sus labios para profundizar el beso. Era radicalmente distinto al que se dieron durante su boda, y Sansa decidió conservar este beso como si hubiera sido el primero.

Al separarse, ambos mantuvieron un suspenso gigante. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Yo lamento haber sido tan cabeza de alcornoque —interrumpió Sandor, juntando sus frentes—eres mi esposa, y te trataré como tal

Sentía orgullo de poder decirle eso. _"Eres mi esposa_ ".

—Lo soy —afirmó Sansa —lo juré ante nuestra familia, que te tomaría a ti como esposo también

A pesar de no tener tantas palabras de amor, ella sentía perfectamente que el suave abrazo de Sandor significaba protección, calidez, seguridad y amor. Sonrió de lado, volviendo a recostarse. Deseaba con toda el alma poder mantenerse despierta, pero el cansancio era tan abrumador que la estaba durmiendo. Aparte de todo, no había probado bocado decente en días. Moría de hambre.

El Perro se levantó de la cama. Su esposa debía descansar y era obvio que no lo haría si se quedaba dentro por más tiempo. Estaba dispuesto a salir, pero la mano de Sansa lo detuvo.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo solo un momento?

Dioses, por favor que no le hablara de esa forma. Tenía demasiados conflictos bélicos que resolver ahora… Ella lo distraía de su responsabilidad, pero al mismo tiempo era el motivo por el cual necesitaba pelear.

—Claro —respondió, sentándose de nuevo, sin soltar su mano —. Deberías dormir, Pajarito

—Sí, pero antes quiero saber algo —dijo, acariciando suavemente con su pulgar los nudillos de Sandor —. Sé que la guerra acaba de desatarse, ¿tienes que ir?

Suspiró profundamente, torciendo el labio. No le gustaban las guerras, ni las revueltas pequeñas; siempre había masacre, y él estaba harto de vivir entre mataderos, a pesar de haber sido criado para combatir y ser un asesino. Por primera vez en su vida deseaba sentir el calor del hogar, irónicamente. Ansiaba el momento de ser un hombre digno de llamarse "esposo" para Sansa, para su pequeña ave. Estaba tan rota ahora, y estaba consciente que su deber era quedarse a su lado, pero desgraciadamente también tenía sed de venganza contra el rey. Habiendo sido insultado de tal forma, lo involucraba a él más que nadie en tomar partido en esta guerra.

—Debo hacerlo —respondió, pasando su mano por el cabello de fuego —. Debo defender tu nombre y el de mi familia

Sansa asintió. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para hacerlo cambiar de parecer, pero sería injusto para todos. Sandor era orgulloso, a pesar de no tener avaricia y aspiraciones a títulos de poder; su nombre importaba mucho y se había ganado una reputación a través de los años. Debía hacerle justicia a su apodo. Fuera de eso, ella sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar.

—¿Cuándo irán a King's Landing?

—No más de tres días

—Oh…

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, hasta que la aldaba abriéndose lo cortó. Era el maestro Luwin.

Sandor pretendió hacerse a un lado, suponiendo que el anciano deseaba hablar a solas con la chica, pasando de costado no sin antes despedirse de su dama, besando sus nudillos. Tenía que reposar por completo.

—Sansa —saludó el maestro.

La pelirroja sonrió enormemente, encantada de empezar a ver más rostros familiares alrededor. —Perdone que no pueda levantarme para saludarlo como se debe, maestre Luwin

—Oh, no te disculpes. No has tenido favores de los dioses últimamente. Casi ahogarse en un rio es algo traumático, y escapar de soldados del rey aún más. Al menos tenías un ángel detrás de ti

Si, lo tenía. —Osha —se dijo a sí misma —. ¡Osha! Por todos los dioses, ¿cómo está ella?

—Está comiendo todo el pan de centeno que tenemos

Sansa echó a reír, a pesar de dolerle el pecho.

—Sigues vomitando por lo que noto —apuntó el maestre, señalando el cuenco de cerámica —. No te preocupes, no durará mucho. Es completamente normal en tu estado

—¿Normal? Ser víctima de un ahogamiento no es muy grato

El anciano entrecerró los ojos, pero devolvió una mirada reconfortante. —Me refiero a que estás cambiando… pero en fin, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar con más calma. Ahora mismo necesitas recuperar energía

Sansa asintió mientras el maestre se retiraba. Ciertamente sentía que cambiaba, pero su cabeza no se encargó de divagar mucho en el tema y cayó profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **¿ya se imaginan lo que va a pasar? Exacto… ¡pelea!**


	7. El Canto del Ave

**Agradecimientos a:**

 **Helena Black Granger**

 **Lady Angel Yue**

 **Cookiepeace (cuando digo "pelirroja" lo uso como sinónimo de Sansa, porque no me gusta repetir mucho un solo nombre…¡Me alegre mucho que te guste!)**

 **Marialucia**

 **SadicaDestruction**

 **LourdesRiddle**

 **Erika (muchas gracias! Que genial que te esté gustando, me apresuraré para poder actualizar más rápido :D)**

 **wen. vallejos(me alegra que te guste como está desarrollándose)**

 **lizzielpz**

 **DISCLAIMER** : los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga "Canción de Hielo y Fuego". Cualquier referencia de temporalidad está basada en la serie Juego de Tronos. Más allá de eso, los escenarios y diálogos son invento mio. Reviví algunos para el contexto de la historia.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : rated M **.** Lenguaje fuerte, contenido sexual.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **LOS PERROS SON FIELES POR NATURALEZA**

 **VII. EL CANTO DEL AVE**

A la mañana siguiente, Sansa sentía que la vida había regresado a su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos, apaciguada por el canto de los pájaros fuera de su ventana. Sonrió para sí misma, feliz con el hecho de seguir viva, afortunada y recordando el beso de Sandor. ¿Cuándo habría imaginado que sucedería? Es decir, eran dos polos opuestos en toda la extensión de la palabra, no compartían la misma visión sobre un montón de tópicos, y aún con todo eso…

Se levantó de la cama con algo de dificultad. Era temprano así que podría bajar para desayunar con todos. Caminó hasta el buró con espejo para arreglar su cabello alborotado. Un golpeteo en su puerta la sobresaltó, dejando el cepillo a lado.

—¿Sansa? —era la voz de su madre, que no tardó en entrar. —Buenos días, hija. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien —sonrió de lado

—¿Puedo? —señaló el cepillo y Sansa asintió. —¿Ibas a bajar?

—Me siento mejor. Pensé que podía hablar con mi padre o mis hermanos, no los he visto hace semanas

—Entiendo —pasó su mano debajo de los mechones pelirrojos, haciendo una trenza en la nuca —. Ellos están impacientes por venirte a ver también, y lo harán. Tú necesitas seguir descansando otro poco y comer. No has probado bocado desde ayer

—Lo sé —realmente sentía mucha hambre —. ¿Prometes que me visitarán hoy?

Quería hablar con su padre en especial. Estaba angustiada por lo que sucedería los siguientes días. La guerra se había iniciado prácticamente y no tardarían en marchar hacia King's Landing para derrocar a Joffrey por ser un Lannister y haberse atrevido a hacerle esta infamia a la casa Stark. Seguramente sir Meryn seguía encarcelado o siendo interrogado por sus hermanos.

—Sin falta —aseguró lady Catelyn.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

En la parte frontal de la fortaleza se acercaba un lord montando su caballo, mismo que fue reconocido desde lejos como Petyr Baelish. De inmediato se abrieron las puertas cuando éste solicitó hablar con el Guardián del Norte, desmontando en medio de la entrada. No había cambiado nada desde que la última vez que había estado en Winterfell.

Miró sagaz a su alrededor y fue escoltado por dos mozos hasta el salón principal de la casa, donde Eddard lo esperaba junto con Catelyn. Robb y Jon también estaban ahí, expectantes a lo que dijera Littlefinger.

—Lord Stark —saludó el pillo, inclinándose.

—Lord Baelish —respondió —. Esperaba su llegada unos días atrás.

—Temo que se retrasó mi viaje. Como sabe, tengo negocios que atender

—¿A qué has venido, Petyr? —preguntó impaciente Catelyn —. Los Lannister no tienen nada que decirnos. Es más que obvia su intención al querer llevarse a mi hija

—Oh, no he venido a disculpar a casa Lannister. Estoy aquí para dejar testimonio de mi misión —sacó de su capa la carta sellada con el símbolo del león —. Acuerdos de diplomacia es lo que contiene esta carta. Me fue encomendado entregársela personalmente a lord Eddard. Viene del mismísimo puño y letra de Tywin Lannister

Se acercó para entregar el documento, alzando una ceja con pomposidad. Robb y Jon sólo lo vigilaban como arpías en caso de que fuera un truco descabellado. Nunca habían confiado en Littlefinger, ni siquiera por ser un _viejo amigo_ de su madre.

—Éstas son sucias mentiras —concluyó lord Stark, pasando la carta a Catelyn para que la leyera también. —Exactamente ¿qué cree que somos? ¿Piensa que nos dejaremos llevar por una carta viperina, después de que casi matan a Sansa?

—Oh, no piensan eso. El plan de capturar a la pequeña Stark fue de Joffrey, sin permiso de su abuelo. La carta que les estoy entregando fue escrita días antes de que la terrible tragedia que suscitara —hablaba como si fuera un mártir, y eso les disgustaba mucho a los primogénitos Stark —. Claro que no… Supe del ataque a la casa de sir Clegane. No hubiera tenido caso venir hasta acá

—¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? —preguntó Robb

—Para que sepan a quienes se enfrentan —sonrió de lado —mi lady Stark, no negará el hecho que es mejor tener más aliados cuando las tropas de Winterfell arriben a Westeros. Conozco hombres que estarían más que dispuestos por apoyar su causa en King's Landing

—¿Y por qué he de creerte? —Catelyn intentaba no sentirse más incómoda por la presencia del hombre. Tomó la mano de su esposo y se levantó de su asiento —. Si vienes ofreciendo ayuda, es mejor que te vayas por la misma puerta donde entraste. Quienes se unan a nuestra causa revelarán su paradero tarde o temprano, y empezará una guerra contra la corona; así que regresa con tu rey, y dile que puede irse al infierno

Toda la sala estaba en silencio, incluso lord Stark quedó perplejo del poder que rodeaba a su esposa al momento de tomar una decisión. Giró el rostro hacia Littlefinger, devolviéndole la carta.

—Los abanderados del Norte marcharán conmigo, pelearán a mi lado. Por el respeto que tengo de la amistad con Catelyn, te aconsejo que tomes todo lo que puedas de King's Landing y te refugies en otro lado… Yo puedo sentir la piedad a veces, pero otros lores de aquí, no lo creo. Al llegar al castillo, será una masacre

Baelish torció los labios, reverenciando de nuevo hipócritamente antes de tomar la carta y salir.

Catelyn se volvió a sentar, aún enfadada por el acto sinvergüenza que tenía Petyr de aparecer a ofrecer ayuda al mismo tiempo que entregaba una carta de los Lannister. Le preocupaba también discutir de otro asunto concerniente a Sansa. Un asunto que el maestre Luwin le había comentado desde el momento que la llevaron a su habitación y le curaba su brazo.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó a Ned, tomando su mano

—Cada vez que intenta hacer favores para ganar nuestra confianza, miente. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en un hombre que dice ayudarnos, metiendo las manos al fuego?

—Hay más personas que se unirán. Podemos encontrarlos sin su ayuda

—Tiene razón madre —dijo Robb —. Prácticamente la mitad de Westeros repudia a Joffrey. Lo quieren ver muerto. La noticia del secuestro de Sansa solo fue un detonador anticipado

—Por fortuna ella sigue aquí —finalizó Jon

—Eso no impedirá que los Lannister empiecen a sobornar a todos los que puedan para ganarse su servicio. No podemos esperar a que los abanderados lleguen aquí para marchar hacia allá —lord Stark sabía que era una marcha contrarreloj ahora —. Se irán sumando cuando nosotros partamos de Winterfell —ahora miraba a Catelyn. Notaba su preocupación por verlo salir a pelear una vez más —. ¿Has hablado con Sansa?

—No sobre lo de sir Clegane

—Ella debe saber que su esposo va a pelear de nuestro lado

—Sí, pero va a devastarse —le dijo, mirando a sus hijos —. Vayan a visitar a Sansa. Quien sabe cuándo saldrán hacia King's Landing. Me ha preguntado por ustedes toda la mañana

Robb y Jon asintieron, saliendo por el pasillo hasta la habitación de su hermana. Lord Stark esperó a que no hubiera más gente cerca para dirigirse a su esposa. Su angustia era evidente, pero no precisamente por la guerra que se avecinaba. Vaya, sí, siempre era muy expresiva con respecto a los conflictos bélicos, pero esa mirada perdida reflejaba algo que no le había contado. Se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano para ir a caminar afuera, cerca del árbol corazón.

Catelyn ocultaba algo, información que solo el maestre Luwin y ella conocían hasta ahora. No se trataba de una tragedia, pero simplemente su corazón maternal le indicaba que Sansa, siendo tan joven todavía, empezaría a conocer lo que significaría ser la esposa de un soldado. Para ella nunca era sencillo ver a Ned partir, no verlo en semanas, o meses; verlo dirigirse a una batalla absurda por rivalidad ancestral.

Finalmente se detuvieron cerca de su lugar favorito.

—Has estado muy pensativa desde ayer —señaló lord Stark. —¿Qué pasa?

—El maestre Luwin dice que Sansa está mejorando

—Eso no te haría pensar demasiado —se encogió de hombros —fue muy valiente para poder llegar hasta acá con esa chica

—No la has visto de cerca como yo —lo encaró —. Está cambiando

—¿A qué te refieres?

Catelyn inhaló profundo. — Sansa lleva en su vientre un bebé —reveló de golpe —. No lo sabe todavía, y temo que cuando se lo diga, no soporte la idea de llevar el embarazo sin su esposo

—Pero, ¿estás segura?

—Podría poner mis manos al fuego jurándolo

Lord Stark quedó de una pieza con tan asombrosa noticia, pero de acuerdo con su esposa sobre lo que significaría para Sansa alejarse de nuevo del hombre. Si bien no parecía que fueran muy apegados, su relación sustancialmente había crecido en pocos días conviviendo juntos. Aunque no lo amara, nunca era sencillo para una mujer esperar un hijo sin tener apoyo por su propia salud. Conocía a varios lores de los cuales sus mujeres hablaban calamidades, ya fuera por su afición a la bebida, mujeres o rudeza sexual y que llevaron perfectamente a término sus gestaciones; pero sir Clegane no era de ese estilo, y Sansa seguía siendo pura de corazón.

—Sabes cuánto se puede extender una guerra —continuó Catelyn —. Nadie asegura que vuelvan antes de que Sansa dé a luz

—Por los siete dioses juraré que regresaremos todos —respondió Ned —ahora mismo ella necesita estar tranquila. ¿Le dirás sobre su hijo?

—Debo hacerlo, o no me perdonaría que le oculte la noticia si todos ustedes se van primero

La dama suspiró pesadamente. Conocía a Sansa, al menos para ser justos también con sir Clegane, decirle que al regresar se encontraría con su primogénito.

Tendría otra razón para sobrevivir.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Sansa soltó una carcajada enorme al ver que Jon hacía muecas. Ya era una adolescente, pero seguía divirtiéndole que su hermano jugara a las charadas con ella. ¡Hacía caras tan ridículas!

—Tu turno Robb

El mayor de los tres se puso de pie, empezando a actuar con extrema delicadeza, reverenciando y caminando con el brazo flexionado como si trajera un báculo.

—¿Quién soy?

—¡Lord Baelish! —contestó Sansa

—¡Correcto!

Los tres echaron a reír de nuevo, recostados en la cama de la pelirroja. Hace mucho que ella no se divertía tanto. Sonrió para sí misma con sus dos hermanos a cada lado suyo, reconfortada por la alegría de tener a sus seres queridos cerca, convencida que con ellos estaría a salvo por siempre. Abrió los ojos recordando que no había visto a su esposo en todo el día, y ardía un deseo por hablar con él.

—¿Saben dónde está mi esposo? —les preguntó

—Lo vi entrenando en el patio trasero, creo —respondió Jon —. ¿No te da miedo?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundida —. Parece muy agresivo por fuera, pero cuando lo conoces, ves que tiene un lado muy pacífico

—¿Te has enamorado de él? —interrogó curioso Robb, recostado de lado

—¡No! —respondió sonrojada —. ¿Cómo preguntas esas cosas? Es mi esposo y solo estoy conociéndolo mejor

—Si lo niegas quiere decir que si estás enamorada

—¡Robb! No lo estoy —eso pensaba —sir Clegane tiene algunas cosas que me parecen interesantes, pero no significa que me importe en ese sentido. Solo es… Él

Jon y Robb intercambiaron miradas. Aunque el Perro no fuera de su total agrado, reconocían que salvó a su hermana de la amenaza de los Lannister y le debían un favor por eso. Seguían siendo indiferentes ante tu actitud, solo que más cordiales. No le tenían aprecio como uno de su familia, pero notaba que Sansa lo apreciaba de una forma peculiar, por el modo que su rostro se tornaba al oír su nombre.

De repente, la puerta se abrió ligeramente.

—Hablando de perros… —mencionó Robb al ver a si Clegane en el marco frente a ellos

Los hermanos se pusieron de pie en seguida. Sansa se acomodó discretamente el cabello y las sábanas.

—¿Qué desea, sir Clegane? —preguntó Jon —. Oh, hablar con nuestra hermana

El Perro simplemente asintió, a lo que los otros exhalaron indiferentes, yendo a dar las buenas noches a la pelirroja con un beso en la frente. Sandor solo los siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró.

De inmediato Sansa sintió un golpeteo en su pecho al verlo parado frente a ella. Llevaba un traje de cuero negro exactamente como el día de su boda, una capa gruesa de plumas de cuervo con un pantalón de lana y botas de piel de zorro. Era imponente desde su perspectiva, con un perfil que le robaba el aliento incluso desde lejos. Lo vio sentarse a la orilla de la cama en silencio. A veces no entendía cómo interpretar que callara demasiado, ¿estaría arrepentido de besarla? ¿O era el mismo nerviosismo que ella compartía al estar juntos? No lo había visto en todo el día y eso la había hecho extrañarlo demasiado. Se quedó adentro por consejo de su madre para recuperar energías, pero cada vez que habían llamado a su puerta, le saltaba el corazón pensando que aparecería por la puerta… Podría estar enamorada después de todo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

La voz de Sandor llenó sus tímpanos, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Mejor, incluso dejé de vomitar —hasta Osha había ido a verla también al mediodía.

—¿Comiste?

Asintió repetidas veces. Sandor solo alzó sus cejas y bufó levemente.

Sansa giró su cabeza de lado, sin poder descifrar la expresión de Sandor. ¿Qué podía decirle?

—Mi madre dice que es probable que la guerra se extienda

—Todas las guerras siempre se extienden, Pajarito —respondió —. Por horrible que suene y encierre todo este lio entre casas, los hombres son participes de su desgracia y los únicos capaces de detenerla

¿Hablaba de un tormentoso viaje hasta King's Landing con el único objetivo de venganza, en su nombre? No lo culpaba demasiado. Al fin y al cabo él no era de esos hombres que olvidan ofensas. Incluso al mirarlo de costado, se veía miseria callada en sus ojos cafés, como si al dedicarle ese gesto quisiera transmitirle todo el odio que llevaba acumulado, suplicando que lo liberara de esa maldición emocionalmente negativa que lo carcomía por dentro.

Alzó su brazo suavemente hasta tocar con la yema de sus dedos el rostro quemado. Si algo podía hacer para aliviar esas pesadillas, lo haría. Lo atrajo con ambas manos hasta su regazo para que escuchara sus latidos rítmicos, quizá eso lo calmaría, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué pensaba. Más allá de su sutil forma de demostrarle afecto, lograba contagiarla de una manera desconocida de comunicación sin palabras, algo parecido a la mímica, excepto que con más sentimiento.

Sandor recostó su cabeza, dejándose embriagar por el aroma de su esposa. Miel y leche. Una combinación exquisita y soberbia que solo ella podía presumir tener sin usar aceites para conseguirlo. Le provocaba unas enormes ganas de poseerla en ese preciso instante, contagiado por el deseo irrefrenable que saber que podía albergar sentimientos además del odio, ira, desprecio y el pecado capital de la lujuria en todo su santo nombre. " _Sir Clegane_ "… Vaya título que se había ganado en la familia Stark. Seguramente lo veían como un perro todavía.

—Yo te esperaré entonces —dijo Sansa —. Esperaré a que regreses, día y noche

Era curioso que le dijera eso con tanta serenidad.

—Deberías descansar —respondió, cambiando el tema. No era fanático de mantener una discusión larga que involucrara sus emociones, porque al final sabía que le dolería alejarse de ella.

—He descansado lo suficiente

Era cierto. No podía permanecer encerrada en su cama nada más. Era hora de sufrir una metamorfosis que todos pudieran notar, no solo en su cuerpo, sino en su voluntad. Precisamente la que hizo cambiar su expresión al momento que su esposo pretendía dejar el cuarto, deteniéndolo por los hombros cuando quiso levantarse de su regazo.

—Necesito a mi esposo —reclamó.

—No, sólo necesitas a tu familia —negó en un inicio. No era su intención aprovechar su vulnerabilidad en su propia casa. No podía revivir otro instante de hacerle daño sin motivos —. Debes pensar dos veces antes de pedirme cosas así. Podría salir mal

—¿En qué forma estaría mal? —lo obligó a encararla. ¿Pretendía borrar todo? —. Ambos hemos dicho cosas que no vamos a aceptar. Si no existen más declaraciones de tu parte, estaría satisfecha con que me dieras una explicación de tu comportamiento conmigo. Me has reclamado como esposa, me has despreciado, salvado la vida, besado e ignorado… Tengo derecho a saber el motivo de tus cambios hacia mí

—No lo hay —respondió, aun mirando a Sansa —. Pensé que lo adivinarías

—¡Adivinar qué, por todos los dioses!

Soltó su rostro y comenzó a desesperarse. Era complicado entenderlo, o quizá ella solo esperaba encontrar ese príncipe que él no era. Recordó que Osha le decía que cuando una persona está enamorada de otra, no intenta cambiarla; la acepta por quien es por ser única a sus ojos. Deseaba que Sandor comprendiera lo mucho que necesitaba su compañía, no por ser su esposa, sino su confidente. La salvó allá fuera. Eso valía mucho más que un poema recitado en una velada romántica a la luz de la luna, como era una fantasía suya.

—Que deseo oír tu canción — confesó —. Adueñarme de todo lo que cantes… pero es una idea estúpida. Soy un perro. Los perros no reciben los cantos de las aves

¿No se daba cuenta? Él era un monstruo a ojos de los demás. Solo quería protegerla, y si recibía una sonrisa a cambio era suficiente paga. Ser su esposo complicaba las cosas, en un enmarañado lio de sentimientos encontrados. ¿La quería pero no iba a demostrárselo? Había empezado a entender el sucio juego del amor.

—Si lo reciben

La mano de Sansa volvió a buscar su rostro, retiró el cabello que cubría la mitad de él y lo empujó hacia ella, invitándolo a recostarse encima de su cuerpo. Sus piernas rodearon la cintura del hombre, aferradas como la liana a los árboles marchitos. Sus ojos azules se reflejaron en los contrarios, queriendo sentir su cercanía y su aliento en cada rincón de su piel. Parecía mentira que les costara tanto trabajo no herirse con silencio, pero alguien debía ceder tarde o temprano. Sansa había decidido dejarse llevar por última vez por su corazón, esperando no fallar en la decisión. ¿Cómo podría estar mal? Volvía a preguntarse. No podría ser malo tener a la persona que te devuelve la vida en segundos envolviéndote con todas las fuerzas del mundo, de una manera tan delicada que una pluma resultaría más áspera.

—Necesito a mi esposo —repitió, recostada por completo —. Cantaré para ti

Sandor entreabrió los labios, perplejo en su propia extensión. Su enorme corpulencia necesitaba tocar a la chica, no podía resistirse más. Empezó a quitarse su ropa, desatando el cinturón de piel que sostenía sus pantalones. Su capa de plumas y lo demás terminó en el suelo, dejando notar su tórax y las múltiples cicatrices que contaban historias de las batallas que precedían su memoria. Las temblorosas manos de su esposa resbalaron intrépidas sobre cada centímetro de piel, llenando su deseo por tomarla. Bajó hasta acorralarla en la cama, sosteniendo su peso en sus brazos, callado como siempre.

—No vas a lastimarme —dijo Sansa, exhalando con dificultad. Su pecho estaba inflado

—No Pajarito, no voy a lastimarte —lo podía entender ahora. Y genuinamente lo creía.

Sansa cerró los ojos para juntar sus labios con los de Sandor una vez más, impaciente de sentirlo fundirse por completo. Su bata hecha de lino blanco fue retirada poco a poco. Las manos de Sandor rodearon su cintura, subiendo hasta sus senos. El beso se profundizó hasta dejarla sin aliento, con la experiencia de su esposo abriendo sus labios hasta que su lengua chocó con la suya. Su mente daba vueltas, con múltiples sensaciones recorriendo su bajo vientre, dejando erectos sus pezones al contacto con los dedos del otro.

—Ahh…—dejó salir su voz, arqueando su cuerpo, escuchando como Sandor quitaba su ropa.

Su bata y el vestido de noche fueron removidos en seguida, y al verse completamente desnuda, se cubrió con los brazos por instinto.

—No Pajarito —dijo el Perro, tomando sus muñecas —quiero ver cada parte de ti

Se habría alarmado menos de no ser por la enorme erección que tocó sus muslos. Antes la había sentido en la oscuridad, pero solo con la vista gráfica podía advertir qué tan grande era, proporcional al cuerpo de su esposo. A diferencia de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, no tenía miedo, sino deseo.

Subió sus piernas, acomodándolas a los costados de la cadera de Sandor, sosteniéndose de sus hombros. Una boca feroz devoró sus senos mientras una mano se colaba entre sus muslos, abriendo su carne.

—Dioses… —suspiró, siendo distraída por otro beso posesivo.

Sintió un dedo entrar en ella, que la enloqueció en milésimas. Trataba de no gemir demasiado, pero era imposible claramente. Y al momento de saber qué seguiría, Sansa se aferró como pudo al cuerpo de Sandor, quien la sostuvo por la cadera, tomando su miembro endurecido por la base para llevarlo a la entrada mojada de la pelirroja.

Ambos jadearon al unísono cuando el falo entró por completo en el introito.

Sandor bajó su rostro para contemplar a Sansa, envuelta en placer y un poco de incomodidad por la hombría dentro de ella.

—Eres mía

Por primera vez estaba de acuerdo en eso. Se sentía completamente a su merced, suya, tomada. Enterró sus dedos entre el cabello desenmarañado de su esposo y cerró sus piernas, a modo de abrazo, sintiendo los huesos iliacos sobresaliendo. Cerró los ojos y respiró rápido en la primera embestida, agobiada en un placer desconocido para ella. Se arqueó, sonriendo en el acto.

—Soy tuya… Sandor —se arriesgó a decir su nombre, que pareció complacerlo en abundancia. Eso creyó notar en sus ojos.

Las penetraciones siguieron su curso, raudas y fuertes con cada minuto que pasaba. Sandor sentía lo cálida que era Sansa, siendo asfixiado por su tibia flor y juntó su frente para besarla de nuevo antes de sentir el escozor característico que indicaba la conclusión de todo el acto. La rodeó completamente con sus brazos mientras se enterraba hasta chocar contra su útero, escuchando gemidos incesantes que repetían su nombre. Cada uno significaba cosas distintas.

—Voy a… Ah, terminar —avisó.

Sansa iba a perder la cordura con tanto placer fuera de este mundo, hasta sentir en medio de todo el vapor de deseo, su propia culminación, sosteniéndose de su esposo cuando el orgasmo más grande que hubiera sentido la poseyó.

Una cantidad vasta de la esencia de Sandor quedó impregnada dentro de Sansa que cuando no tuvo más fuerzas, bajó sus piernas temblando, sintiendo cómo su esposo salía de ella. Volvió a sonreír, dejando que el cuerpo de Sandor se echara, con su cabeza en medio de sus senos. Parecía que era el único sitio donde su verdadera paz podía salir.

Sandor besó cerca de su clavícula y se levantó para admirar lo bella que era.

—No me lastimaste —dijo Sansa, sonriéndole.

—Jamás lo haría

—Prométeme que regresarás a mí —pidió, besando su mejilla

—Me iré a los siete infiernos si no regreso —respondió, acomodándose con ella para rodear con su brazo su cintura, por detrás.

Sansa sentía su respiración en su cuello, una suave manera de hacerla calmarse. Sentía más protección entre sus brazos, llenos de marcas y al entrelazar sus dedos con los grandes y alargados de Sandor, pudo volver a dormir con la seguridad que despertaría para encontrarse con el caballero de siempre había anhelado.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Estamos por concluir la historia. Al menos esos dos ya tomaron decisiones ¡yay!**

 **Gracias por leer**


	8. Nueva Etapa

**Agradecimientos a:**

 **Helena Black Granger**

 **Lady Angel Yue**

 **Cookiepeace**

 **Marialucia**

 **SadicaDestruction**

 **LourdesRiddle**

 **Erika (muchas gracias por el review n.n intentaré poner más momentos así)**

 **Wen. vallejos**

 **lizzielpz**

 **DISCLAIMER** : los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga "Canción de Hielo y Fuego". Cualquier referencia de temporalidad está basada en la serie Juego de Tronos. Más allá de eso, los escenarios y diálogos son invento mio. Reviví algunos para el contexto de la historia.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : rated M **.** Lenguaje fuerte, contenido sexual.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **LOS PERROS SON FIELES POR NATURALEZA**

 **VIII. NUEVA ETAPA**

Lo primero que vio Sansa al abrir sus ojos fue la pared, y más abajo, toda la ropa esparcida por el suelo. Una fuerte mano se cerraba sobre su vientre al igual que todo el cuerpo de su esposo la apresaba por la espalda. No obstante, aquel tierno abrazo le conmovía hasta el alma, ganándole la curiosidad por ver el rostro dormido de su esposo.

" _No parece que le guste ser despertado_ " pensó al escuchar un gruñido cuando se dio la vuelta sobre la cama. Distinguió un semblante severo, pero indiscutiblemente pacifico que la hizo sonreír de lado, tentándola a tocar su mejilla. Sandor carraspeó al instante, moviendo más sus brazos para rodearla contra su pecho.

—Buenos días, Pajarito —saludó, abriendo sus párpados.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? —preguntó risueñamente, como… Un pajarito, curiosamente.

—Más que tú

—Me gustaría verte despertar genuinamente alguna vez

—No sucederá

Lo siguiente que hizo Sandor fue bruscamente cambiar de posición para quedar encimado en su esposa, mientras ella jugueteaba con sus vellos que abarcaban todos sus pectorales.

—Buenos días a ti también —devolvió el saludo Sansa.

—Maldición, de haber sabido lo bien que se sentía estar casado, lo habría hecho hace años

—¿Lo hubieras hecho? —había celos en sus palabras que Sandor reconoció perfectamente. Era esa mirada de "¿qué hay de mí?"

—Y al conocerte, habría enviudado al instante para poder casarme contigo, Pajarito

Ella bajó la mirada, ruborizada. Le costaba creer que lo de anoche hubiera ocurrido, jamás planeó que su matrimonio tuviera química más allá de verlo embriagarse y cuidar de él durante su sueño; o incómodas noches maritales, que ahora estaban lejos de disgustarle. Sonrió para sus adentros, pasando sus dedos sobre la barba puntiaguda de Sandor, besando por inercia su barbilla.

—¿Milady? —escucharon al otro de la puerta —. Lord Stark está buscando a vuestro marido, ¿no sabe dónde puede hallarse?

—Estoy ocupado con lady Stark —respondió el mencionado —. Dígale que iré en cuanto acabe mis asuntos

Su voz era chocante y brutal, tanto que Sansa se imaginó el sonrojo amapola que debió tener su mucama al oírlo dentro de su alcoba. Le provocó cierta comicidad la escena y volvió a mirar a su intrépido marido. Contemplar sus cicatrices a lo largo de su cara, cuello, hombros, brazos y pecho la encendieron de forma violenta y aprovechando su distracción, se encargó de enredar sus piernas y quedar sentada sobre su abdomen. Parece que dio resultado el objetivo que buscaba: sintió la dureza de Sandor contra sus glúteos.

—La pequeña ave está aprendiendo a usar trucos

Sansa sonrió de lado y dejó al descubierto su cuerpo envuelto con las sábanas, exponiendo sus bien formados senos hacia su marido. Estaba deseosa de satisfacer al otro, con tal de sentir aquella magnífica sensación de calor entre sus piernas que le entregó la noche anterior, ese ardor que la volvió loca y buscó el extremo de placer que nunca sintió; como si tuviera una urgencia irracional por fundirse una vez más con Sandor, ver su cuerpo y deleitar sus retinas con un cuerpo tan fuerte y lleno de marcas que la excitaba. Ahora lo descubría.

Pero Sandor le gustaba ser posesivo y por eso la volvió a tomar de la cintura para bajarla y acorralarse en medio de sus piernas, yendo a besar con fuerza sus labios, probando con su lengua cada parte de ella, sumergirse en su sabor para perderse entre pinchazos creciendo abajo.

Terminó haciéndole el amor a la pelirroja otra vez.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Para la tarde, lady Catelyn suspiró levemente antes de decidir bajar las escaleras hasta encontrarse con su hija en medio de la recepción de su hogar. Iba con la enmienda de revelarle su actual estado, puesto que lord Stark había dicho que partirían a primera hora del día siguiente. No sabía cómo lo tomaría exactamente Sansa, pero tampoco estaba asustada de escuchar un rechazo.

Sansa estaba sentada con un hilo de cáñamo sobre una malla de tela delgada. Giró el rostro al escuchar la voz de su madre:

—Veo que estás ocupada

—No del todo —dijo riéndose, con Lady Catelyn frente a ella en una silla, recordando con peculiar comicidad la manera que su padre y hermanos la miraron durante el desayuno, cuando bajó tomada del brazo de Sandor, quien por cierto le hizo el favor de volverle a hacer el amor cuando estaban aseándose… _Hacer el amor_. No estaba segura si se podía llamar de esa forma, aunque seguramente debería si estaba fascinada con la nueva etapa que su matrimonio, aun sin revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos por el hombre. Seguía confundida, pero poco a poco aclaraba su corazón, presentía que entre tantas veces que pensó que sería desgraciada de estar atada a un Clegane, su futuro le mostraba un agradable momento pudiendo dar su pureza hacia Sandor.

—Tu padre no ha podido hablar contigo a solas —escuchó decir a su madre

—Es cierto, pero supongo que está arreglando todo para irse mañana —dijo, suspirando —sé que sir Clegane tiene que ir

—Está defendiendo nuestro nombre por ti, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Sansa dejó a un lado su costura. —Sí, lo sé —pero no estaba lista para alejarse ahora —. Temo que no regrese, o papá, Robb, Jon… Nadie

—Sansa —llamó a su hija, tomando su mano —. Cada hombre tiene un motivo para regresar a casa siempre

—¿Qué clase de motivo?

—Puede ser cualquiera, desde una promesa, un deseo de reencontrarse con alguien, una persona amada —lady Catelyn sonrió de lado —hasta conocer a un hijo por primera vez. Sir Clegane tendrá deseos de cargar a su primogénito, y sólo por eso volverá

—Pero madre, eso sólo pasaría si yo estuviera…

—Embarazada —terminó la frase, halando su mano para ponerla de pie —. Mírate Sansa, ¿no has observado algo diferente en ti? ¿Todos esos malestares matutinos que tuviste por días? ¿Tu piel que se volvió más lisa y tersa? Piénsalo hija, todo tu cuerpo está cambiando

La joven frunció el ceño, pensativa. Por todos los dioses… Era cierto.

Instintivamente se tocó el vientre y agachó la mirada sin creerlo. No pensaba que pudiera quedar encinta. Debió concebir durante la primera noche que estuvo con Sandor, y pensándolo dos veces, no descartaba la idea porque su esposo había descargado violentamente esa primera vez dentro; además su madre no solía equivocarse, y luego de seis embarazos, ya estaba familiarizada con el tema.

—¿Has sangrado? —le preguntó.

—No —respondió tartamudeando, contando los días que llevaba de retraso —hace nueve semanas debí sangrar

—Ese tiempo lleva de avanzado

Sansa miró de nuevo su vientre, y aunque no estaba abultado, una ráfaga de miedo la envolvió. De repente todo lo que empezada a comprender sobre su relación con Sandor se desvaneció, quedando inseguridad en su máxima expresión. Aun sin estar segura de lo que sentía por el Perro, su corazón se cuestionó absolutamente todo: ¿qué iba a pasar? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que estaba embarazada? ¿Se enojaría? ¿La abandonaría? ¿No la querría? Y ella misma ¿estaría preparada? No, claro que no. Era demasiado joven para cuidar un bebé. No cualquier bebé, sino el hijo de Sandor Clegane, por los siete dioses.

Procesar toda la noticia la obligó a sentarse de nuevo. No sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, pero principalmente, no sabía cómo iba a decírselo a Sandor. Por un lado, era una prueba fehaciente que ambos lograron engendrar un hijo, pero no era la respuesta a su relación; es decir, ahora mismo habían descubierto esa nueva forma de llevarse sustancialmente mejor, pero ¿se llamaría amor?

—Tienes que decirle a sir Clegane

—Pero mamá… ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? Ni yo misma estaba consciente que tendré un hijo. No sé qué piense él, aun no lo conozco lo suficiente

Lady Catelyn asintió, acariciando su cabello. —Ninguna sabe qué dirá su marido. Cuando esperaba a Robb, creí que tu padre se volvería loco al saberlo. No lo conocía del todo tampoco, pero estaba segura que me amaba, y me aferré a esa idea para confiar en que él sería un buen padre… Sir Clegane podría serlo

Sansa bufó, como si aquello fuera broma. —Fue criado para ser un soldado, no para cuidar niños

—Pero aprendería si tú le enseñas

—Ni yo misma no sé cuidarme

—Mira Sansa, no es sencillo —dijo sentándose a lado de ella —y cuesta trabajo entender lo que significa ser madre. A veces no lo esperas, no está en tus planes, dudas si el hombre con quien estás será competente para ayudarte en todo esto, y terminas creyendo que eres vulnerable. Es extraño que el embarazo sea algo que cause miedo. No niego que hay momentos que no deberíamos arriesgarnos a tener un bebé, pero a veces es inevitable. Yo tuve la fortuna de casarme con tu padre, y espero que tú sientas algo similar con sir Clegane… No tengas miedo, Sansa. No ahora

La chica apretó sus labios y asintió. Lo admitía: llevaría el embarazo sola la mayor parte del tiempo, no tenía ni dos días de haber descubierto una faceta nueva en Sandor, lo vería partir hacia una guerra de la cual desconocía el desenlace y probablemente no pudiera verlo antes de dar a luz, pero su madre tenía razón, debía darle un motivo para volver; pensando, al menos, que su idea de tener hijos se viera vuelta realidad. No era fácil lidiar con una noticia tan importante como ésta, sin embargo, si no se equivocaba en que su marido poseía honor, se lo diría inmediatamente.

Se levantó del asiento, agradeciéndole a lady Catelyn los consejos y se retiró hacia el patio de entrenamiento.

Si, ahí estaba.

Se quedó de pie, observando cómo empuñaba la espada. Le sorprendía que la usara como una pluma si esa cosa pesaba horriblemente, pero era un experto con ella. No tenía un porte elegante, pero eso le daba igual porque era fuerte, alto, valiente, y no ocultaba nada en el sentido que siempre era directo con lo que pensaba. Le hubiera gustado correr y saltar sobre sus brazos para darle la nueva noticia, pero se contuvo con esfuerzo, pensando en la manera de revelárselo, tocando su vientre. Sandor tenía un temperamento severo y sorpresivamente fiero que traducía su rencor guardado por años. Curiosamente esa ocasión, Sansa logró diferenciar entre las blandidas de desesperación, o de disgusto por irse de ahí, y las de sed de venganza. ¿Cómo podía sacarlo de ese pozo de recuerdos amargos y de la reputación que lo precedía?

Suspiró profundamente, acomodándose su capa y caminando hacia él.

—Sir… —lo llamó nerviosa.

El Perro se detuvo a medio clavar su espada en un muñeco de paja, sacándola y ciñéndola al cinturón. Traía su armadura de entrenamiento, con el casco en forma del animal que se le apodaba. " _No siendo suficiente el acero de la espada, tiene ese casco_ " pensó la pelirroja.

—No me digas así —respondió, retirándose el objeto de su cabeza —. ¿Tu padre quiere verme?

—No, no es eso —corrigió —. Soy yo quien quería hablar contigo

Sandor alzó una ceja, asintiendo. —¿Te importaría que hablemos mientras me quito esta mierda? —se refería a la armadura.

Sansa negó con la cabeza, tomando el brazo que le ofreció el hombre, acompañándolo por el recinto hasta el cuarto de huéspedes donde había dormido los otros días antes de que ella recuperara fuerza. No era una habitación muy decorosa, pero tenía los aditamentos necesarios para no quejarse, pero definitivamente el tapizado no era de su agrado. Escuchaba como los espaldares, hombreras, rodilleras, grebas y el peto caían, resonando sobre la fría madera.

Giró para perderse en su cuerpo siendo cubierto por una camiseta tan delgada que transparentaba sus pectorales y abdomen. Por un segundo se quedó hipnotizada, y parece que Sandor lo notó porque sin previo aviso, la tomó de la cintura y buscó sus labios.

Sansa se sorprendió tanto que no correspondió el gesto en seguida, pero se dejó llevar por el momento, depositando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros y abriendo sus labios. Dioses, ¿por qué besaba tan condenadamente bien? Era culpa suya no poder concentrarse. ¡No necesitaba distraerse ahora envuelta en banal deseo!

—Espera, espera… —pidió con sus labios sobre los de Sandor, empujando su pecho

—Oh, no Pajarito —respondió —sabes perfectamente que me vuelvo loco si no te toco otro segundo

—Pero, sir…Aah… —gimió levemente cuando sintió que levantaba su falda contra la pared —debo decirte algo

—Luego, luego — su voz encandiló sus sentidos, mientras sus manos bajaban por sus nalgas, apretándolas.

Sansa creyó que se dejaría conducir de nuevo por sus impulsos y su psique hacia el placer, pero pensó en que no podía callar por un segundo más. Si Sandor se iría por varios meses, tenía derecho a saber que su esposa estaba esperando un hijo.

—¡Sandor! —exclamó, esperando que se detuviera un momento —es en serio, tengo que decirte algo

El hombre se detuvo momentáneamente, frunciendo el ceño. Más valía que fuera algo de vida o muerte porque no sería muy caballeroso si lo interrumpía una segunda ocasión. Subió sus manos a la cintura, pero caminó dos pasos atrás, soltándola y colocando sus manos al aire.

—De acuerdo, Pajarito. ¿De qué se trata?

La pelirroja respiró hondo, tomando de vuelta las manos de Sandor. Puesto que sería una noticia precipitada, considerando que el hombre se iría por dios sabe cuántos meses y no tendría oportunidad de escuchar su opinión de su boca, Sansa hizo que tomara asiento en la cama. Ahí, de pie frente a él, lo tomó del rostro y sonrió con ternura, mostrando sus perlados dientes.

—Partes mañana y pensar en que debo separarme de ti, me desgarra el alma —confesó, pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la cicatriz de su rostro —. Y antes de que deba despedirte al amanecer, debo encomendarte un motivo para volver conmigo

Sandor, muy confundido, pero comprensivo, acercó la cintura de Sansa para abrazarla y darle una mirada tranquilizante. —Te dije que los siete infiernos me llevarían si no regreso, Pajarito

—Lo sé —respondió, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su esposo, firme de querer revelar todo su estado actual. Lo tomó de nuevo por una mano y la puso encima de su vientre con suavidad, miró directo a los ojos cansados del otro y con una ternura incalculable y voz temblorosa por emoción dijo: —podrás decirle a tu padre que será bienvenido a conocer a su nieto

El Sabueso quedó de una pieza al oír aquello, elevando sus órbitas para contemplar el semblante de Sansa. Algo dentro suyo se sacudió (su corazón), y sin quitar la mano del vientre de su esposa, creyó que era un sueño. Un sueño donde el destino se había mostrado tan benevolente de su condenada alma, que la felicidad se podría desbordar; donde su vida significaría algo para una paloma tan bella y labrada en aras de la propia perfección. Aun impactado, disimuló su asombro y dejó descansar su rostro sobre la tela que cubría el vientre, aferrándose más que nunca a Sansa.

—¿Estás segura? —que todo eso no fuera una ilusión meramente pasajera donde ambos tiene el furor de una nueva vida juntos

La pelirroja asintió, aun tomando su cabello y acariciando sus hombros. No sabía si Sandor compartía un sentimiento de alegría por tener un heredero, o si genuinamente le entusiasmaba la idea de ser padre; y no quiso divagar mucho en averiguarlo, porque el otro empezó a buscar sus labios al tiempo que se levantaba. Sus poderosos brazos la mecieron, calmando sus dudas. Ella respiró aliviada por unos segundos, cerrando los ojos cuando Sandor dejó su frente unida a la suya al concluir el beso.

—Como dije —escuchó —. Regresaré, pajarito

Sansa deseaba expresarle todo lo que había estado sintiendo últimamente. Quizá la noticia de su hijo era suficiente que decir por ahora. Sus ojos azules tan vivos y expectantes, recorrían cada parte de las facciones de Sandor. Su mano acarició la parte quemada y luego de una breve pausa, donde solo tuvieron que hablar mediante miradas, volvieron a besarse. Esta ocasión en planes más carnales.

Recostada sobre la cama, dejó que su esposo hiciera lo que quisiera. Parecía que, ahora más que nunca, sería una proeza verlo partir por la mañana, lejos de todo, temiendo por su vida, viendo como las semanas pasarían y su hijo crecería dentro. ¿Cómo expresarle todo ese miedo a que se fuera? ¿Cómo hacerle ver que estaba enamorada de su protección y afecto? Había cambiado demasiado desde que se reencontraron, y quería pensar que podía leer su mente para que entendiera que no deseaba que acabara tan pronto su compañía. Lo rodeó con su cuerpo y siguió el juego de alcoba.

—¿No es peligroso que hagamos esto en mi estado? —preguntó cuando Sandor iba a quitar parte de su vestido. Luego reflexionó, cayendo en cuenta que había intimado con su esposo varias ocasiones el día anterior y no sentía que algo hubiera afectado; al contrario, existía mayor sensibilidad en su piel con tan solo sentir una leve caricia. —. ¿O será sencillamente que he caído en el modo donde todo matrimonio es presa del deseo?

—Hay matrimonios que jamás cumplen los deberes maritales —respondió el Perro, haciendo a un lado un cairel pelirrojo

—¿Entonces qué hacen?

—Follar a otras personas —dijo sonriendo —pero yo estoy satisfecho con las nuestras, pajarito. Quizá eres joven, pero alguna vez tú serás quien me pida hacerte mía

" _Ya lo estoy pidiendo_ " pensó la chica, sin responder. Asintió un par de veces, exaltada por el repique de su corazón al sentir las diestras manos del otro sobre sus muslos.

Sandor bajó su vestido para poder contemplar sus pecho, erguidos como su propia erección al frotarlos. Su boca recorrió entonces parte del cuello, clavícula y hombros, masajeando su cintura. Se detuvo frente al vientre, besando con suavidad esa pequeña porción, la cual se había convertido en su parte favorita. Pasó una mano y pegó su oído, intentando oír algo, que por el tiempo de gravidez, aun no habría sonidos, ni siquiera hubiera advertido algo porque seguía plano. No quería apartarse de ella, joder. No quería.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera un niño? —preguntó Sansa, jugando con el cabello del otro.

—No importa lo que sea —respondió Sandor, presionando ligeramente ahí —solo me interesa sobrevivir para que tenga un padre

Esa respuesta pudo ganar la confianza de la Stark más que cualquier promesa de amor eterna. Si, al parecer Sandor estaba listo para aceptar esta responsabilidad a su lado, y nada la hacía más dichosa ahora, excepto retomar su acto, volver a besarlo y sumergirse entre sus atenciones cuando se dispuso a reclamarla en medio de otro éxtasis. Eso era lo que ganaba en la escalera de sus pasiones más fervientes, aun cuando Sandor tuviera que marchar hacia King's Landing, ella se grabó cada caricia, beso, roce y palabra que el hombre le dedicaba esa noche, rodeando sus hombros y sujeta a su cadera con las piernas mientras se fundían y él enterraba toda su masculinidad en su altar de Venus, repetidas veces.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Pasando la noche en lo que fue una gran marcha de placer, Sansa ahora veía los preparativos hacia la guerra desde su ventana. Cabía mencionar que tuvo dificultad para levantarse porque Sandor era una mole de dos metros que la mantuvo sujeta hasta saciarse de varios besos matutinos. Ahora estaba escaleras abajo, aprovisionándose para lo que sería un momento crucial en su carrera de reclutamiento bélico. Le había prometido despedirse de ella antes de montar su caballo.

Los últimos caballos fueron ensillados y lady Catelyn entró a su habitación para bajar a despedirse. Iba con Osha, más recobrada de todo el alboroto de la última semana, y Sansa se levantó sonriente para abrazar a, quien consideraba ya, su amiga. Una vez en el campo, se despidió de sus hermanos y su padre.

—Ningún rey va a atreverse a ponerte las manos encima —dijo el señor del Norte —. Lamento no haber previsto un ataque así

—Estoy bien, padre —respondió la pelirroja —. Osha me ayudó a escapar y sir Clegane salvó mi vida. Dije antes que repudiaba la idea de una unión con ese hombre, pero lo cierto es que tiene un buen corazón —dijo, mirando hacia Sandor, quien estaba del otro lado afilando su espada —. Confía en él padre, tiene motivos para volver a mí. No dejará que nadie de los que amo muera

Lord Stark asintió, sonriendo de lado. Tomó las manos de Sansa, besando sus nudillos y su frente. —Cuídate Sansa y reza a los siete dioses por nuestra victoria y por tu salud

Al decir esto, le dio un abrazo y se retiró para despedirse de lady Catelyn. Primero la abrazó y luego la besó tanto como el tiempo se lo permitía. Pronto se reunirían con el ejército de otros abanderados y los Clegane para atacar fortalezas Lannister que encontraran en el camino. Sir Meryn había sido encadenado de manos y pies para ser rehén solo hasta que llegaran a la cuna de King's Landing. Ahí planeaban matarlo frente a los ojos de Joffrey, que quizá no daba una mierda por la vida de su deje de guardia, pero serviría como señuelo.

—Volveré pronto, lo juro

—Que los dioses te den su favor —respondió su esposa —. Cuídate Ned

—Tú también Cat y ve que nuestra hija sea fuerte

Ambos giraron para notar que Sansa caminaba hacia Sandor, dirigiéndole algunas palabras de despedida que ellos no pudieron distinguir, y luego de unos segundos vieron que el Perro se inclinaba ante la chica, besando sus nudillos y abrazándola.

—No sabía que podía llorar tanto —dijo Sansa, apenas consolada con la ayuda de un pañuelo de lino —. Perdona, sé que no te gusta el sentimentalismo

—No, no me gusta —afirmó el hombre, subiendo la barbilla de su esposa para poderla mirar de frente —. Porque me hace querer arrepentirme de alejarme de aquí —. " _De ti_ " pudiera haber dicho.

—Estaré esperando que vuelvas

—Mataré a esos cabrones con mis propias manos hasta que todos ellos se hayan extinguido. Me apresuraré para regresar antes de que nuestro hijo nazca —juró colocando su mano sobre el vientre.

—Cuídate —fue todo lo que respondió Sansa antes de acercarse para besarlo. Era ese último beso que se da una pareja de enamorados justo antes de separarse por un largo periodo, esa precisa clase de beso que los mantenía con esperanza de reunirse en algún futuro y todos alrededor podían notarlo perfectamente.

Al finalizar el beso, Sandor montó su semental, uniéndose a la legión del guardián del Norte, y Sansa no se movió de su lugar hasta ver cómo todos los caballos se alejaban. Su cabello danzaba entre el viento y pegaba contra su rostro mientras su corazón latía fuerte y a destiempo al ver la silueta de Sandor hombro a hombro con su padre y hermanos. En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo amaba, y debía ahora esperar meses para decírselo.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Vale, se tuvieron que separar otra vez, pero prometo que no será por mucho. Gracias por leer


	9. La Batalla de Westeros

**Agradecimientos a:**

 **Helena Black Granger**

 **Lady Angel Yue**

 **Cookiepeace**

 **Marialucia**

 **Emelimon (Awww muchísimas gracias por el review. Aun no acaba el fanfic n.n no te preocupes, veremos más SanSan)**

 **SadicaDestruction**

 **LourdesRiddle**

 **IzzyRomanoffLovegood**

 **o0okrolao0o**

 **Erika**

 **Wen. Vallejos (gracias por el review! Awww, mi intención** **es reflejar la emotividad que me hace sentir el SanSan… Ojalá lo esté consiguiendo)**

 **lizzielpz**

 **DISCLAIMER** : los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga "Canción de Hielo y Fuego". Cualquier referencia de temporalidad está basada en la serie Juego de Tronos. Más allá de eso, los escenarios y diálogos son invento mio. Reviví algunos para el contexto de la historia.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : rated M **.** Lenguaje fuerte, contenido sexual.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **LOS PERROS SON FIELES POR NATURALEZA**

 **IX. LA BATALLA DE WESTEROS**

A los tres meses de la partida de Winterfell, Sandor había conseguido degollar el cuello de cuarenta soldados, atravesado el corazón de dieciséis, acuchillado a veintidós, y rajó en canal a un par de ebrios desafortunados porque lo empujaron e hicieron que tirara su vino sobre su armadura durante su viaje. En su consciencia ninguna de esas ochenta almas le pesaba, sorpresivamente el arrebatar la vida le era tan natural como respirar, así que su mortífera venganza lo impulsó aún más durante las primeras batallas. Ya sumaban cinco encuentros contra las tropas de los Lannister desde que llegaron a King's Landing, poco a poco la misma población empezaba a unírseles a la causa para derrocar a Joffrey.

La primera batalla fue a las afueras de la ciudad, donde la legión comandada por Tywin Lannister les hizo frente. Como se imaginó el Perro, el cobarde mocoso rubio no salió de su fortaleza para quedar al mando de su propio ejército, sin embargo no perdió la paciencia y se dedicó a desgajar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Sir Meryn fue entregado a las aras de la muerte ese preciso día; de hecho, con su muerte se empezó el combate, a modo de primer golpe al bando del león.

A pesar de toda la masacre, no se declaraba aún un campeón y parecía que tardaría en proclamarse. Las otras cuatro batallas terminaron en la reducción de ambos ejércitos sin tener preferencia. Los Lannister empleaban todo contacto y soborno para tener más aliados que marcharan desde todo Westeros, y los Stark recibían apoyo conforme la noticia de la guerra alcanzaba más allá de las costas de todos los mares. Todo estaba en un caos y las calles de King's Landing palidecían por cada nuevo encuentro, los habitantes olían en el aire la muerte y estaban seguros que no quedaría vivo nadie después de toda esa carnicería. Los que no tenían miedo de ser asesinados, eran los que se unían a Eddard Stark.

Al amanecer del día décimo segundo del tercer mes ahí, las tropas de los Stark levantaron las tiendas de campaña, ensillaron los caballos y volvieron a marchar a los dominios del castillo, determinados con la idea de atestar un último golpe, el todo o nada de aquella campaña bélica. El señor del Norte, acompañado de todos los abanderados, sus hijos y soldados que quedaban vivos, montaron en dirección al rey.

Sandor se puso su casco en forma de perro y miró a través del visor de metal, sintiendo el sol cayendo sobre sus hombros. Sabía que en las otras peleas había sobrevivido porque le protegían la espalda y porque era un asesino consumado, pero principalmente por la imagen de Sansa colándose en su pensamiento cada vez que sangre manchaba sus manos. " _Esto es por ella_ " se dijo muchas veces al cortar la garganta de aquellos que le debían su lealtad al maldito cabrón que intentó hacerle daño, que por otro poco pudo haberla capturado no solo a ella, sino a su hijo. Amarró muy fuerte las correas que le servían para fajar el cinto y sostener su espada en su funda, había rabia en sus ojos porque sabía que ésta pelea definiría todo el cambio hacia los siete reinos y su propio futuro. No iba a tener piedad en cuanto desenvainara su arma. Miró por encima de las casas e hizo una señal de bendición para sí mismo, no porque fuera religioso y esa mierda, sino porque Sansa le pidió que encomendara su alma a los siete dioses; y eso hacía.

Un estruendo de un cañón de los Lannister le indicó que la batalla empezaba. Frente a él cabalgaban los hermanos de Sansa, y más frente todavía su padre.

—No moriré hoy —dijo, agarrando las riendas de su caballo y embistiendo a toda velocidad a veinte soldados que formaban una barrera al pie de la ciudadela, sacó su espada y rebanó cabezas con todas sus fuerzas, sin perder de vista el castillo.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

—Rápido, vayan a los túneles

Tyrion levantó una argolla pesada de metal que sirvió para levantar un taburete del piso, esperando que su hermana y sus hijos (incluso el mismísimo Joffrey) se metieran para salir del lado oeste del castillo hacia la costa. Ahí, habría un barco que los estaría esperando para llevarlos a Volantis. Tyrion iría con ellos porque era el único Lannister que no tenía madera para pelear como soldado, pero era complicado querer ayudar a su propia familia si su sobrino mayor estaba haciendo una rabieta. Bueno, en realidad la rabieta le había durado por muchas semanas desde que había sido notificado por Varys que el ejército de Winterfell pretendía sitiarlo y reclamar su cabeza. _"¿Cómo se atreven esos miserables súbditos? YO SOY SU REY"_ había dicho en la corte, pero sus berrinches fueron inútiles y ver que sir Meryn había fracasado enormemente en su tarea, su abuelo tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Esto es una blasfemia a mi nombre. Yo soy el rey —seguía diciendo, observado por su madre hermanos y tío

—Eso nos quedó claro —respondió Tyrion —pero a los Stark no les importa hacerte a un lado como rey, querido sobrino

—¡Cállate maldito enano!

—¡Joffrey basta! —gritó Cersei, yendo hasta él —. Esto no es un juego, por todos los dioses. La ciudad ya fue saqueada. Tu abuelo y Jaime están allá afuera arriesgando sus vidas para que nosotros podamos escapar

—Y tengo que recalcar que tienes suerte de que tus propios soldados no se rebelaran en tu contra al ver el sacrificio de sir Meryn —intervino Tyrion, mirándolo con desdén y con tono de regaño —. ¿Qué hiciste en la primer pelea? Cinco minutos afuera y regresaste buscando a tu madre. En las otras batallas tu abuelo fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no permitir que avanzaran hasta acá, pero ya llegaron. Si todavía tienes dignidad, deja de exigir respeto de los demás porque si se te ocurre decir estupideces allá abajo, en los túneles, harás que nos maten a todos

Cersei apartó a Tyrion y tomó a Joffrey de la mano como si en serio fuera un niño pequeño, haciendo que se metiera en el túnel para escapar. Tyrion los siguió, pero Cersei quedó de pie en la habitación por un momento.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el enano —. Tenemos que irnos

—Los alcanzaré —replicó la mujer orgullosa —. Solo tengo que resolver un asunto

Tyrion alzó los hombros y se reunió con sus sobrinos, bajando la tapa de madera.

Dos minutos después, Cersei escuchó la puerta abrirse, entrando Jaime en su armadura llena de sangre. Había tomado un atajo para ir a verla y despedirse antes de continuar peleando, le había dicho que si la batalla se complicaba, esperara por él en esa alcoba.

—¿Significa que nos despedimos? —preguntó Cersei, acercándose

—Temo que los abanderados brotan como si fueran conejos reproduciéndose —respondió su hermano, tomándola de las manos —. No puedo quedarme mucho

Un estruendo retumbo cerca del castillo, una bala de cañón desmontable. Jaime apresó a su hermana por la cintura y le lanzó una mirada piadosa. Sabía que, en el peor de los casos, sería la última vez que la viera, así que no esperó su permiso y la besó con todo el rigor que le provocaba no poder estar junto a ella. Sintió la correspondencia y terminó de clavar sus labios para grabarse el sabor de Cersei, hasta finalmente separarse.

—Mátalos —ordenó ella

—Necesitarás una daga para el viaje —dijo Jaime, sacando su propia arma y entregándosela. La volvió a mirar y se retiró de ahí no sin antes abrazarla.

La orgullosa Lannister guardó la daga entre la tela de su vestido con una cinta que circulaba su rodilla y bajó al subterráneo para irse de King's Landing. Al llegar a la bahía, subió al barco que los llevaría a Volantis. Era un barco mercante, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un vacío al ver alejarse de ahí. Lo único que agradecía era tener a sus hijos con ella.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Una docena de barcos, con capacidad de cincuenta hombres cada uno, desembarcaron en King's Landing. No tenía un símbolo que definiera su casa, pero poco a poco empezaron a bajar de ellos hombres encapuchados y con atuendos que cubrían perfectamente bien la mitad de sus rostros. Entre ellos había un hombre de cabello rojo como el fuego y mirada penetrante, distinto a los demás por no tener la cabeza cubierta por un capucha y poseer un mechón blanco que cubría su ojos izquierdo. Él no necesitaba una armadura como tal, sino un traje hecho de material tan resistente como el acero valyrio que le servía de peto y pantalón. Jaqen H'ghar era el que dirigía aquel nuevo ejército que acababa de llegar.

Todos aquellos hombres misteriosos, vestidos con túnicas blancas se formaron en seis perfectas hileras con la coordinación del maestro Jaqen, muy pronto avanzaron entre la gente que los conocieron como los hombres sin rostro, y se preguntaban qué hacían allí, porque se decía que esa clase de hombres solo habitaba en Braavos.

Pronto descubrirían el motivo.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del castillo, los Lannister agotaban pólvora en sus cañones, derribando un promedio de cinco hombres por disparo. Visto a gran escala, era un desperdicio. Sandor estaba clavando su espada con toda la fuerza que le permitía moverse su armadura, atravesando la garganta a uno que intentó masacrar el cráneo del Robb, a otro que intentó ensartar a Jon y trataba de no perder de vista a lord Stark, porque todos los ataques iban dirigidos hacia él. Alzó su mirada creyendo que podrían perpetrar por fin las defensas del castillo, pero sin preverlo, una lluvia de flechas con fuego se precipitó sobre todos ellos. Todos se cubrieron con sus escudos, pero algunos no fueron tan afortunados y quedaron atravesados por el metal. Una de esas flechas logró, en un mal juego del destino, clavársele en la malla que no estaba protegida por armadura en el brazo, sobresaliendo por el otro extremo.

Sandor gruñó por el pinchazo del objeto atravesado de lado a lado en su piel. De inmediato tuvo que detenerse y buscar un lugar fuera de la masacre para poder curarse. Jon había sido testigo de aquello y corrió con él para cubrirle la espalda.

—Esa cosa no va a salir —le dijo, viendo que la punta estaba por completo del otro lado —. Si la sacas, vas a tener una hemorragia en el brazo

—No me importa —replicó, desatando su bracera para contemplar mejor la herida —. Vamos, quítamela

Jon no pensaba que fuera buena idea, pero habría que improvisar entonces. Tomó del astil y tiró hacia él para quitar todo hasta que salió por completo. Jon cayó de bruces por el empuje de sacar el metal y partes del musculo fueron rasgadas. Sandor gritó, pero no se quejó más, tomó un pedazo de tela de un estandarte tirado para, literalmente, meterlo en el agujero y detener la sangre. Jon le ayudó a hacerle un nudo y formar un torniquete improvisado; le tendió la mano al Perro para que se levantara y observaron la pelea solo un segundo.

—¿Puedes luchar? —preguntó Snow

—Observa —respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa Sandor, como si el haber sido atravesado por una flecha fuera una inyección de adrenalina. Corrió hacia el tumulto y desató golpes de gracias por todas partes, al parecer, más fieros que los anteriores.

Las lluvias de flechas siguieron diez veces más hasta que Tywin ordenó a los soldados volver a formar una especie de semicírculo a unos metros de la entrada del castillo. Jaime por fin había regresado, informándole por lo bajo que los demás ya estaban en camino hacia Volantis. El anciano pareció respirar con más alivio, pero no por eso dejó la guardia baja; pensaba que si ellos morían, el legado Lannister se vería afectado, pero sobreviviría.

—Se igualaron en número —le dijo a Jaime —. Solo nos queda pelear hasta que todos estén muertos

—¿Crees que se replegarán en algún momento?

—No esta vez —confirmó, colocándose un casco y montando a caballo. El Matarreyes lo imitó y ambos organizaron a los guardias que quedaban para dar un ataque final.

Eddard Stark, por su parte, notó que su enemigo formaba a sus soldados. Era el momento. Tomó su espada y regresó en su caballo para indicarles a los demás que hicieran hileras y lo acompañaran para ese golpe maestro. Leyó en la mirada de Tywin que ese instante definiría el destino de las dos casas y del reino, sabiendo lo que quedaba de por medio, con la mitad de ambos ejércitos en pie de guerra.

Una corneta resonó a lo largo del terreno. No era el himno de ninguna de las casas.

Todos voltearon hacia la dirección de donde provenía dicho sonido. A lo alto de las casas de una pendiente elevada estaban cientos de hombres marchando hacia el campo de batalla, formados en seis hileras y dirigidos por Jaqen H'ghar. Los que reconocieron las túnicas blancas se estremecieron. No había asesinos mejores consumados que los hombres sin rostro, y ambos líderes enemigos se preguntaron qué hacía una casa tan reservada lejos de Braavos.

Jaqen H'ghar se presentó ante el ejército de Lord Stark, solicitando un dialogo con él. Los soldados no notaron que quisieran atacarlos, pero adoptaron postura de defensa en cuanto el hombre empezó a acercarse acompañado de un discípulo, al parecer. Cuando logró aproximarse lo suficiente con el guardián del Norte, y siendo rodeado por diez hombres a modo de custodia, habló:

—Lord Stark

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, aunque claramente conocía la casa de donde provenía

—Jaqen H'ghar —dijo el hombre sin rostro —alguien cercano a usted ha intercedido para que reciba apoyo de los hombres sin rostro

Entonces, su discípulo levantó su capucha para dejar mostrar su rostro, dejando sin aliento a los que pudieron presenciar esa revelación.

—Arya… —susurró perplejo el lord, bajando de su caballo en un pestañeo.

La niña sonrió de lado al ver a su padre y a sus hermanos igual de sorprendidos. Había cambiado tanto en esos meses que no parecía la misma que partió hacia Braavos. Consiguió el buen consejo de los hombres sin rostro y ganó su lugar entre su comunidad para ser asesina, pero con un ligero cambio: conservaba su identidad como Arya Stark y Jaqen, su maestro, era su protector ahora.

El lord no resistió a abrazarla con asfixia parternal. Se alegraba de verla, pero al instante se intranquilizó porque estaban en medio de una batalla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso —y aún tenía otras dudas dentro de su mente —. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo llegaste?

—He estado aprendiendo a pelear padre —respondió —. Jaqen me enseñó el arte del sigilo y la finura para matar a quien me proponga. Juró defenderme a donde yo estuviera, y cuando escuché del enfrentamiento con los Lannister, quise hallar la manera de regresar

La menor de los Stark poseía una relación peculiar con Jaqen H'ghar: era su alumna, pero también su protegida. Eso significaba que el hombre de mechón blanco juraba dar su vida si era preciso para que Arya nunca pereciera, y eso incluía ayudarla en esta campaña. La joven había llamado la atención desde el primer instante que conoció a Jaqen, y poco a poco se dejó notar un sentimiento de rivalidad, no en habilidades (porque ella era novata); sino de carácter. Ambos chocaban y Arya perdía la paciencia cuando trataba de averiguar algo sobre la orden, pero al mismo tiempo que los dos compartían peleas, y más de parte de Arya con su actitud de exigencia y casi capricho infantil, su vínculo se reforzó al grado de compartir un pequeño beso a las afueras de la casa de Blanco y Negro.

Por esa misma razón el hombre consiguió reunir a todos los asesinos que pudo para ponerlos a la orden del padre de su niña, demostrándolo al sacar su espada e inclinarse ante el lord.

—Si me permite lord Stark, un hombre reclamará todas las vidas del enemigo para el dios Rojo —declaró.

Jaqen levantó el brazo y de inmediato todos los asesinos de capa blanca se infiltraron entre los soldados del guardián del Norte, sin ser percibidos, como si se tratara de polvo de arena volando entre todos, hasta situarse por delante en un parpadeo y dirigirse en formación hacia el ejército de Tywin Lannister. Aquella forma de escabullirse era digna de cualquier hombre sin rostro, que sabe desaparecer y ocultarse, no ser visto, no ser percibido. Todos estaban cubiertos para ocultar su verdadera identidad, aunque realmente no era posible saber si era un rostro prestado nada más. De cualquier forma, los seiscientos hombres que conformaban aquel círculo, superaban en número al ejército del león.

Jaqen H'ghar tomó la mano de Arya y la subió a un caballo por la cintura junto a su padre, le hizo un guiño y le atravesó la piel con esa mirada que siempre lograba estremecerla.

—Una chica no debe tener miedo —dijo, mientras giraba para alcanzar a sus compañeros

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó Eddard a su hija. Ella solo sonrió de lado

—Significa que está listo para recibir tus órdenes

Robb y Jon se sumaron a la compañía, junto a su hermana, su padre y Sandor. Éste último no entendía un carajo lo que sucedía, pero se unió al respiro de alivio masivo que tuvieron los soldados notando la ayuda que les daba ese misterioso Jaqen H'ghar. Sonrió de lado y se mordió los labios para continuar peleando. Su único propósito era terminar con toda esta mierda de una vez por todas e ir a buscar a su esposa. Joder, cómo la extrañaba, tanto que incluso pensaba en escribirle cartas, pero durante la guerra cualquier mensaje siempre era interceptado y precisamente nadie debía enterarse que estaba embarazada, al menos no las personas incorrectas.

Levantó el rostro, sudando frio y con adrenalina al borde del colapso recorriendo sus venas. Su instinto de arrasar contra todo era la cúspide de su vida, porque si pasaba con vida otro día podría regresar a los brazos de su pequeña ave, de su esposa, de la única mujer que lograba ver más allá de sus cicatrices, que lo mecía con tanta dulzura y delicadeza y provocaba que con el más mínimo tacto se encendiera sus deseos de tomarla para dejar claro al resto del mundo que era suya; la madre de su hijos, y de los que seguirían. Su único objetivo era aguantar solo un poco más y regresaría para confesarle lo que era evidente hasta para el más necio: la amaba.

Las cornetas de ambos bandos resonaron y todos los soldados alistados y con más municiones se dispusieron a pelear. Un disparo de cañón principió el desenlace de aquella guerra centenaria.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Los hombres sin rostro encontraron las sombras y pareció que surgían de ellas para degollar la garganta de los primeros soldados formados en la ciudadela y la fortaleza. Pronto todo el baño de sangre se volvió un mar y los escudos de todos estaban color vino. No se distinguían los lienzos que representaban cada casa y lo único que permitía distinguirse entre sí era en tipo de armadura. Sandor se encargó de abrir paso a varios hombres y finalmente llegaron a destruir las murallas. Cuando fueron recibidos por una horda de los guardias privados del rey, todos corrieron para respaldarlos.

Pareció una avalancha de hierro afilado lo que cayó sobre aquellas desventuradas almas, sometidas a la ira de todos los aliados del Norte que estaban esperanzados por el milagro de derrocar a los Lannister. Sandor por supuesto tenía su venganza muy presente y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Tywin, tanta fue su sed por matar que logró lanzar una daga que dio justo en el pecho del caballo que montaba, provocando que el animal se alzara en sus dos patas traseras y tirara al lord de la silla. Gritó como un maniaco, golpeando y acuchillando a todos los guardias que lo rodearon. Unos veinte intentaron frenarlo, pero fue inútil. El Perro deseaba que la dinastía Lannister cayera, y empezaría por el más viejo de todos.

Su espada se clavó en el cuello de cinco soldados a la vez y con su fuerza tiró a varios de sus caballos. Pronto la legión cerca de él notó que el golpe final estaba próximo, avisando a lord Stark que se reuniera con todos los lores para terminar esa justa como titanes. A pesar de querer degollar con sus propias manos al bastardo anciano, ese derecho le correspondía a su lord, así que se dedicó a defenderlo mientras avanzaba.

Tywin quedó perplejo cuando notó que no había nadie que fuera lo suficientemente mortífero para detenerlos y desde ese momento contó los segundos de vida que le sobraban; Eddard Stark cabalgó hasta quedar frente a frente, solo separándolos un campo de piedra. Entonces, ambos líderes alzaron sus espadas, apuntándose mutuamente para sellar toda la masacre. Todo pareció callarse, incluso el viento tomó otra dirección. Solo estaban Tywin y Eddard, los enemigos desde el nacimiento, las casas rivales por excelencia, y sus espadas. Tres segundos después, agitaron las riendas y sus caballos galoparon con toda la fuerza de sus patas.

El estruendo del impacto resonó por toda la ciudadela y la cabeza de Tywin Lannister rodó por el arenoso suelo, mientras su cuerpo anencefálico caía de la montura de su caballo. Fue cuando lord Stark pudo respirar por primera vez con paz.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Penúltimo capitulo… que sería más parecido al final, pero solo aclararé unas cosas y concluimos esta historia. Gracias por leer


	10. Páginas Renovadas

**Último capítulo… He tenido muchos feels mientras escribía este fanfic, pero vale la pena sobretodo porque ustedes leen mis locuras. Muchas gracias por seguirme en el viaje y espero que le haya hecho justicia al SanSan. Nos vemos!**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Helena Black Granger**

 **Denisse W.H.D**

 **Lady Angel Yue**

 **Cookiepeace (gracias por el review n.n Gregor… Bueno, abajo se resolvió de otra forma, lamento no haberlo mencionado mucho D: )**

 **Marialucia**

 **SadicaDestruction**

 **Emelimon**

 **LourdesRiddle**

 **o0okrolao0o**

 **Erika**

 **IzzyRomanoffLovegood**

 **Wen. Vallejos (me alegra que te haya gustado, soy fan de la pareja Jaqen/ Arya… Tuve que involucrarlos)**

 **lizzielpz**

 **DISCLAIMER** : los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga "Canción de Hielo y Fuego". Cualquier referencia de temporalidad está basada en la serie Juego de Tronos. Más allá de eso, los escenarios y diálogos son invento mio. Reviví algunos para el contexto de la historia.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : rated M **.** Lenguaje fuerte, contenido sexual.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **LOS PERROS SON FIELES POR NATURALEZA**

 **X. PÁGINAS RENOVADAS**

La más grande y estruendosa batalla que haya visto Westeros había concluido.

La casa del león había caído. Jaime y otros Lannister pasaban sus días bajo la custodia de los hermanos Stark en calidad de prisioneros; Tyrion, Cersei y los hijos de ésta eran buscados por algunos subordinados, pero aún seguían sin hallar su paradero; los sirvientes que quedaban en el castillo fueron tomados al servicio de diferentes señores de todos los reinos, algunos lores aliados de los Lannister fueron sometidos a juicio por una corte dirigida por Olenna Tyrell. El trono de hierro había quedado vacío y en seguida varias casas defendieron sus títulos para asegurarse de ser elegidos como sucesores en el reinado, y a pesar de que varios tenían buenos argumentos para quedarse, se decidió por unanimidad que la casa protectora del trono se legaba por derecho de cuna a Daenerys Targaryen, la madre de dragones, quien estaba en Volantis en ese preciso instante. Por supuesto el pueblo reclamaba que fuera el mismo Eddard Stark quien tomara la regencia, pero él nunca había aspirado a tal título. El mismo lord se encargó de redactar una carta con todos los pormenores de la batalla, los malentendidos, las acusaciones y las circunstancias a la Targaryen para pedirle que volviera a King's Landing y reclamar el lugar que le correspondía porque él no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Era guardián del Norte y su lugar estaba en Winterfell.

Sin embargo, visto desde la política, él era el sucesor legal en el trono, básicamente pasando a ser la Mano del Rey en ausencia de alguien que gobernara mientras la khaleesi respondía la comitiva o iba personalmente a presentar su derecho. Eddard Stark confiaba que ese periodo no fuera mayor a cuatro meses, por lo que tuvo que convocar nuevos miembros de la corte, como un pequeño parlamento que reconstruiría todo, integrado por lady Olenna, Petyr Baelish, Varys y sir Gregor Clegane, porque era su consuegro. Tampoco hubo mucho de donde escoger y que tuviera menos ambición por arrebatarle el trono a la madre de dragones, pero era con quienes el lord debía hacer ajustes. Sus abanderados se quedarían en el castillo si así lo deseaban, y hubo muchos que aceptaron la oferta, juramentados para servirlo como rey hasta que llegara Daenerys.

Los hombres sin rostro debían retirarse luego de haber prestado sus servicios al dios Rojo. Algunos murieron, pero no en una cantidad basta. Arya personalmente fue a despedirlos a la costa, y aunque su alma permanecería presente con Jaqen, sabía perfectamente que el tiempo y la distancia los separarían por años, y eso la entristecía bastante.

—Una chica prometió esperarme

—Y sostengo mi promesa —respondió cuando vio que el hombre iba a subirse al barco —. Jaqen…

—Un hombre ha cumplido su palabra. Un hombre debe rendir cuentas al dios Rojo y también sabe que una chica permanecerá con su familia

—Me gustaría que te quedaras

—En otra ocasión linda niña —sonrió de lado, tomando la barbilla de Arya y en lugar de besarle los labios, besó su frente, pues estaban a ojos de muchos —. Valar Morghulis

—Valar Dohaeris —despidió la Stark, viendo cómo el primer hombre que le robó un beso se alejaba a las costas de Braavos. Aunque no lo admitía, iba a extrañarlo.

Cuando se estableció toda la organización, Sandor pidió un favor especial a lord Stark para volver a Winterfell puesto que su presencia no era indispensable para el gobierno, mismo que le fue concedido de inmediato, dejando que partiera hacia su libertad con su esposa.

A pesar de no haber estrangulado con sus propias manos a Joffrey como tenía previsto, la prioridad era reencontrarse con Sansa y decirle que seguía vivo; más importante aún, debía apresurarse si deseaba conocer a su hijo. Probablemente llegaría cuando el bebé hubiera nacido ya y eso lo regocijaba en demasía. Todavía mantenía su palabra de darle muerte al rubio imbécil que quiso arrebatarle su felicidad, y en cuanto terminara sus asuntos en Winterfell, dedicaría día y noche a la ayuda de su búsqueda.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Sansa miraba por la ventana, desde el mismo sitio donde todo empezó, cuando su boda estaba por llevarse a cabo. A diferencia de aquel lejano día, ahora sentía fuerza, confianza, impaciencia y una que otra patadita en su vientre. Había recibido un comunicado hace dos semanas de parte de sus hermanos, Robb y Jon, sobre lo que ocurría, porque nadie en los próximos seis meses de la partida hacia King's Landing le había aclarado qué pasaría con los siete reinos. Confiaba en que pronto los vería, por supuesto no daba falsas ilusiones de que regresaran a casa porque todavía faltaban cosas que su padre debía organizar con ayuda de ellos, sin embargo, su corazón permanecía impaciente por recibir a Sandor luego de todo ese tiempo sin verse. Le parecieron siglos los días, contando los segundos en su ausencia mientras su hijo crecía poco a poco, comenzando a reconocer su voz a la vez que ella procuraba hablarle sobre su padre: _"es un buen hombre_ " decía; _"llegará para ver lo grande que eres_ ".

Estaba agradecida a los dioses por haber dejado vivir a Sandor, porque cada noche que se recostaba sus rezos eran dirigidos a que cayeran los Lannister, rezaba por su familia, por su hijo y su esposo, por lograr encontrar paz en ese caos lejano. Cada vez que Sandor era herido o acuchillado, ella percibía en su pecho punzadas que le eran imposibles de confundir, no pasó una vez, sino decenas de veces. Por eso al oír la noticia del triunfo, pudo suspirar aliviada.

—Mi lady —escuchó a una mucama hablarle —. Lady Catelyn quiere hablar con usted

Sansa asintió y ayudada por la mujer a levantarse, bajó las escaleras. En su estado grávido muchos (sino es que todos) los sirvientes de la fortaleza resguardaban sus espaldas y su salud. El maestro Luwin hacía de médico y le había comentado que, por la evolución de su embarazo todo parecía marchar bien. Aproximadamente en una semana terminaría su gestación y por eso la pelirroja más que nada deseaba que Sandor regresara.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó su madre cuando se sentó a la mesa a comer —. ¿Ninguna contracción?

—Nada —respondió Sansa, mordiendo un pedazo de pan de centeno. A su derecha estaba Osha, entretenida con el montón de patatas en su plato que en la conversación—. Ha pateado más estos días, pero no de una forma que deba preocuparme

Sansa no podía describir exactamente esa simbiosis madre-hijo que logró desarrollar los últimos meses, pero entre más avanzaba su embarazo y el bebé reaccionaba a cada palabra suya, se volvía fuerte. Esa especie única de comunicación que cualquier madre amorosa descubría cuando sentía patadas o movimientos leves; ¿significaría algo en especial? Particularmente ese día había despertado con un presentimiento entretejido en sus emociones, algo así como un susurro de su propio hijo, como si tratara de avisar o advertirle que se preparara para algo. No pensaba que se tratara de su alumbramiento, porque no figuraba esa sensación exactamente en su cabeza; se trataba de, quizá, su sexto sentido en marcha.

No se equivocaba.

—¿Has oído sobre lo que hizo Arya? —sacó a conversación Sansa

—Claro que sí —respondió su madre sonriendo —ella jamás le gustó demasiado las costumbres de damisela, y parece que tu padre le agradecerá por siempre no haberle hecho caso

—Asumo que ella volverá cuando mi padre vuelva, pero ¿qué hay de Bran y Rickon?

—Ya se envió un comunicado a Braavos para que regresen a Winterfell, pero tardará un poco que todo se ponga en marcha con el sistema de comunicación. En un periodo post guerra existen confusiones enormes, y no queremos que intercepten a las palomas mensajeras —sonaba preocupada por sus dos hijos, sobretodo porque siendo los más pequeños, eran más vulnerables a todo lo que sus enemigos residuales dispusieran.

Un mozo cabecilla entró repentinamente en la estancia, dispensado por lady Catelyn por la abrupta interrupción durante el desayuno.

—Hay un visitante afuera lady Catelyn. Dice que desea hablar con usted, y de ser posible con lady Sansa —curiosamente tenía una sonrisa dibujada en los labios aquel jovencillo

—Pensé que todas las invitaciones a nuestro hogar quedaban pospuestas hasta después de que llegara papá —comentó Sansa confundida

—Así es —respondió su madre —Edwin, ¿es un visitante que conozcamos?

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí, mi lady

—Y bueno, ¿quién es? Empieza por ahí

—Lady Catelyn. Me ha pedido que mantenga su identidad sin revelar por el momento. Quiere daros una sorpresa

La mujer alzó ambas cejas. No era fanática de las adivinanzas, alzó una mano para que unos guardias la escoltaran hacia la puerta. " _Ojalá no se trate de un ataque sorpresa_ " pensó mientras le pedía a su hija que esperara por ella.

No tardó mucho en regresar con un ánimo similar al que había mostrado Edwin al cruzar la puerta, cosa que le pareció curiosa a la pelirroja. De inmediato se puso de pie, junto con Osha.

—¿Madre?

—No hagas preguntas y solo ve afuera —dijo repentinamente, tomando por las manos a Sansa —. Puede acompañarte Osha

La chica se levantó ayudada de su amiga, tratando de comprender a qué se refería su madre exactamente. Se encogió de hombros, apoyando sus manos por debajo de su vientre para poder caminar mejor y dar mayor soporte a esa parte de su cuerpo. Osha estaba a un lado de ella. Llegaron hasta la parte de la entrada que aún estaba cubierta por techo; ahí, un sirviente les indicó que el visitante deseaba una audiencia exclusiva con lady Sansa, que pareció inquietante para Osha. La pelirroja la retuvo por el hombro y le dio a entender con un asentimiento de cabeza que no se preocupara, que había guardias que la vigilarían.

Luego de caminar dentro de la sala del recibidor, Sansa vio que la habitación estaba llanamente vacía. ¿Un visitante? No veía ninguno dentro de esos muros de piedra, tan solo grandes sillas de caoba, una fogata y varios escudos de armas con pieles de animales colgando. A ella le gustaba esa parte de su casa porque era lo más parecido a una sala de visitas privada, donde a lo mucho diez personas podían tener espacio suficiente vital para cada una. Los enormes ventanales filtraban la luz de invierno y suavizaban su recorrido con los vitrales transparentes que redirigían el brillo hacia el suelo, pero que iluminaba todo lo bastante bien como para no encender velas dentro.

Convencida de que fue un error por parte del mozo indicarle dónde estaba el misterioso huésped, giró sobre sus talones y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a un hombre gigante y con armadura negra al pie de la puerta.

—Sandor…

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Se había quedado muda, pronunciando el nombre del hombre dentro de su cabeza repetidas veces antes de enfocar bien su vista y dar un paso hacia delante. Dioses, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron que parecía una ilusión óptica que le jugaba su subconsciente. Por instinto se palpó el vientre, sintiendo flaquear sus rodillas sin dejar de mirar a su esposo. Parecía irreal que hubiera vuelto a ella, como prometió. Sabía que seguía vivo, pero reencontrarse resultaba tan inesperado que no pensó en sentirse tan impactada al grado de querer desfallecer. Eso lo notó Sandor, corriendo rápidamente hasta ella para evitar que cayera desmayada, sosteniendo su cintura abultada.

—Estoy aquí Pajarito —le dijo suavemente, cargándola sin ninguna dificultad porque parecía que la chica iba a perder el equilibrio.

La llevó a un asiento forrado de piel para que retomara la cordura. Comprendió que su reacción era normal, y no tardó en notar cómo su vientre asomaba fácilmente a través de su vestido. Esa pequeña imagen de verla y de notar que su hijo había logrado crecer tanto, llenó su pecho de emoción desconocida. Hizo un intento de sonrisa y tomó una mano de Sansa, permaneciendo en silencio a la espera que ella lo aceptara en su regazo, arrodillado enfrente.

Sansa podría jurar que verlo la reconfortaba tanto como la vez que miró su casa al ser perseguida por sir Meryn, excepto que ahora podía llevarse un recuerdo más alegre de todo. Lentamente apretó su mano y recreó sus recuerdos al observar mejor sus profundos ojos cafés, su corazón latió con fuerza y sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín al sonreír por fin. Sin dudarlo entonces, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras dejaba caer lágrimas, agradecida a los sietes dioses ésta nueva vida que pronto comenzarían a tener juntos, lejos de guerras, de trampas de los Lannister y con un nuevo bebé. Se aferró a él como la última vez que lo vio partir de Winterfell y se dijo a sí misma que era el hombre que siempre esperaría, no importando los años que pasaran.

Cuando se separaron del abrazo, se hicieron mimos con las manos sobre el rostro del otro, diciéndose todo a través de la mirada hasta finalmente apaciguar su respiración para besarse. Un beso que duró todo el tiempo que ellos dejaron pasar entre los días y noches que estuvieron lejos, de dimensiones que rebasaban sus propios sentimientos y que constataba el hecho de que estaban destinados a ser marido y mujer por todo el tiempo que los dioses les permitieran. Sansa abrió sus labios para sentir el calor de los de Sandor y rodear sus hombros con sus brazos, respirando el aroma a tierra y nieve que le cubría el rostro, sentir su enorme cuerpo acercándose tanto como su posición de rodillas le permitía. Sentía una increíble necesidad de aire, sin embargo, no deseaba apartarse de aquel beso tan profundo y lleno de orgullo feroz que la sumergía en su propio vicio hacia el hombre que amaba.

Se separaron, se miraron, se sonrieron. Sandor parecía más enorme que de costumbre y llevaba unas cuantas cicatrices extra cerca de la barbilla y el cuello, cosa que Sansa catalogó como _"irresistible_ ", como si todas esa marcas le hicieran sentir orgullosa de ser esposa de un soldado tan fiero y letal como él, y orgullosa también de llevar un hijo suyo. Pudo levantarse finalmente con ayuda de su esposo, caminar unos pasos por la sala y hacerlo tocar su vientre.

—Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos

—Eso puedo ver —respondió el otro, suavemente pasando sus ásperas palmas por encima de la tela.

—El maestre Luwin me ha dicho que por la forma que avanza mi gestación, es probable que sea niño —reveló la Stark, apenas emitiendo una pequeña vacilación sobre si decírselo o no

Sandor no pudo frenar su impulso de agacharse para rodear su vientre con sus brazos, asintiendo repetidas veces porque dentro de poco nacería su primogénito.

—Me apresuré para estar presente en el nacimiento

—Justo a tiempo, podría decir. Parece que daré a luz en una semana —comentó Sansa, feliz de los ánimos que mostraba su esposo

—Muy conveniente al parecer —respondió, poniéndose en pie en seguida. No pudo sentir patadas, pero claramente escuchó el latido de su hijo, y con eso le bastó para esbozar una sonrisa a medias —. Antes de que pase alguna otra mierda de la guerra, quiero que escuches algo Pajarito

Sansa asintió, tomando la mano de Sandor cerca de los ventanales. Apenas se habían reencontrado, apenas estaban tratando de acostumbrarse a estar en un mismo espacio sin hiperventilar o tartamudear, bueno, por parte de ella. Notaba la gran fatiga que cargaban sus ojos cafés, el esfuerzo que supone pelear a diario por su vida y volvió a estar prendada de su perfil y su forma tan melancólica que poseía en sus palabras. Todo el dolor que nunca pudo sacar y que se acumulaba conforme pasaron las semanas, durante su ausencia y repetidas noches soñando que volviera a su regazo. Ella no le negaría ese único sitio donde hallaba paz, donde lo había podido ver dormir en su noche de bodas sin la rabia y amargura en su expresión. ¿Por qué le dolía verlo tan triste? Porque cargaba con penas desde su infancia y una tremenda cicatriz que le cubría media cara, obligándolo a luchar por ganarse un lugar en medio de todo el egoísmo humano, cuando lo más fácil pudo haber sido que alguien le tendiera la mano para decirle que no estaba solo. Sansa quería pensar que ella podía devolverle esa felicidad con creces, pensó que su embarazo le contagiaría esa alegría también.

Y así era.

Sandor guardó silencio unos segundos e inmediatamente acercó los nudillos de Sansa a su boca para besarlos y acercarse lo suficiente para poder besarla de nuevo. Un beso pequeño esta ocasión, únicamente juntando sus labios, reflejando la inocencia que todavía poseía la pelirroja, y Sansa pensó que era el gesto más dulce que alguien, con un carácter tan crudo como el suyo, podía expresar.

—Una vez me pediste que te diera una explicación sobre mi comportamiento hacia ti —empezó diciéndole —. Cometí errores irreparables al estar contigo, Pajarito

Sansa se confundió. ¿Qué intentaba decirle?

—El matrimonio fue forzado para ambos, aunque tú llevaste la mayor carga

—Yo no… —tanteó la Stark —. Fue un acuerdo que no creí correcto, pero al final lo ha sido —refiriéndose al bebé en su vientre.

—Tendré un hijo gracias a ti Pajarito, y es algo que no podré terminar de agradecerte, considerando lo difícil que te resultaron los primeros días en mi compañía. Sé que no soy exactamente el príncipe que te prometieron, pero quería enmendar todo lo que te hice. Allá en King's Landing solo me preocupaba matar al cabrón Lannister que te quiso hacer daño, pero cuando llegué había huido el hijo de puta, aun así, quiero limpiar tu nombre

—Sandor —lo llamó por su nombre para que entendiera que hablaba en serio —. Ya has hecho lo suficiente por mí

—No, Pajarito. Pensé que estaba haciendo bien siguiendo las órdenes de mi padre y lord Stark, pero solo conseguí dejarte sola todos estos meses

—No tuviste otra elección, y eso no importa ahora porque mi padre ha matado a Tywin Lannister y tú has vuelto a mí

Sansa hizo que girara su rostro hacia ella, acunando el lado de su rostro quemado. Sandor sintió aquella caricia como el más suave roce que su piel haya sentido. Amaba a esa chica, y se había jurado desde el primer día de su partida decírselo, por más orgulloso que fuera, y por más que no creyera en los finales felices. No era iluso para recibir una correspondencia, pero simplemente no era algo que pudiera callar por más tiempo, era algo que su corazón tenía que expulsar o se quemaría por dentro.

—Había algo que me mantuvo vivo todo este tiempo, Pajarito

—Lo sé —eso pensaba Sansa, con la firme creencia que su hijo era el motivo de su regreso, pero tenía que admitir que dentro de su pecho existía otra idea más fuerte; algo que vibraba y repiqueteaba con tanto fervor que no podía estar equivocada al sospechar que Sandor sentía lo mismo que ella. —Dímelo, lo que te ha regresado conmigo

Fue como el permiso que esperaba escuchar implícito. Sandor respiró con una tranquilidad paradójica y concluyó que era un maldito hombre enamorado de su esposa.

—Regresé porque necesitaba decirte que te amo

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si esperara un golpe en su mejilla el gélido rechazo de la pelirroja, en cambio, escuchó un susurro gentil colmado de puertas abiertas. Sus hombros se relajaron y finalmente pudo contemplar con total confianza a Sansa, quien le sonreía aún.

Sansa era quien recibía sorpresa tras sorpresa al parecer. Su esposo acababa de hacerle una confesión que probablemente hubiera estado muy acorde durante su boda, pero conocía a Sandor y su modo de expresar afecto. Se alegró de poder oír aquellas palabras con tanta sinceridad y sin miramientos, incluso dentro de su frialdad habitual ya no era el mismo… Meses atrás había notado un cambio al momento de salvarla de sir Meryn. Su corazón le ofrecía motivos para entregarse completamente y por eso, ciegamente, lo abrazó.

—Juré ser tuya siempre el día de nuestra boda —contestó, oculta en el pecho del hombre —. Y te daré el mismo amor que me ofreces

Fue su correspondencia.

Sandor devolvió el abrazo y gracias a su altura, solo pudo observar el cabello rojo de su esposa, sintiendo el vientre pegarse contra su abdomen. No apretó para no lastimarla, pero si se aferró para entender que ella no lo veía como bestia. Delicadamente la hizo encararlo y volvió a besarla sin prisa.

Sansa recordó todo lo que había vivido esos últimos meses, inmersa en el beso con Sandor al punto de creer que soñaba, aunque la realidad le era favorable. Su hijo nacería dentro de poco y todos aquellos días que aguardó para expresarse había valido la pena. Después de todo, ¿qué amor era más sincero que el de un hombre que sacrificaría su vida por su familia, le mostraba otro modo de ver el cristal y la hipnotizaba al hacerle el amor? Oh, moría por sentir a Sandor en su lecho en cuanto el estado de su gestación llegara a término. Deseaba sus besos, sus abrazos, sus manos rozando todo su cuerpo y su voz gutural reclamando que era suya. Esperaría, pero por ahora continuaría besándolo hasta cansarse y que el aliento le faltara, incluso sin aliento se esforzaría por besarlo y estaba convencida de que podría quitarle esa máscara de dolor y mostrarle que, de vez en cuando, los finales felices existían.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Ah, finalmente ha concluido. De nuevo, gracias por leerlo y espero vernos pronto. Ciao!


	11. Epílogo

Hola de nuevo. ¿Qué me habéis pedido un epilogo? No sé por qué escribo con ascendencia española si no soy de ese país LOL (un saludo a todos los lectores españoles que se pasean todavía, gracias por llegar hasta acá). En fin, dejaré espacio para que continúen con esta conclusión.

Le agradezco espacialmente a aquellos que pidieron con entusiasmo en particular el epílogo y se unen a los que estaban siguiéndome desde antes:

 **Laura**

 **Ash**

 **PadmeGreene**

 **SD90**

Y por supuesto a los demás que tuvieron el tiempo de dar fav y reviews. Serán bienvenidos cuando escriba algo más de este OTP tan hermoso

 **DISCLAIMER** : los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga "Canción de Hielo y Fuego". Cualquier referencia de temporalidad está basada en la serie Juego de Tronos. Más allá de eso, los escenarios y diálogos son invento mio. Reviví algunos para el contexto de la historia.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : rated M **.** Lenguaje fuerte, contenido sexual.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **LOS PERROS SON FIELES POR NATURALEZA**

 **XI. EPÍLOGO**

—¡Roth, no te alejes mucho! —gritó Sansa al pequeño Clegane, viéndolo cabalgar sobre Pascal en el terreno colinas abajo.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en un montículo de piedra vigilando que su hijo fuera cuidadoso con su equitación. Lo que la tranquilizaba al menos era que Sandor estaba cerca, montando también, para no perderlo de vista, al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba a ceñir una espada de madera. Sansa no le gustaba que su hijo fuera instruido en el arte bélico, pero bien sabía por experiencia propia que jamás debe pasarse por alto estas prácticas. Se habían librado del poderío Lannister, pero nunca se sabe si alguien quedaba para atacar a la reina Targaryen.

El terreno donde habitaban estaba cerca de Aguasdulces, una parcela revestida de una alfombra verde con excelente fertilidad en el suelo para cosechar su propia comida. Habían construido una especie de mansión, aunque menos ostentosa. Había en total veinte habitaciones contando salas de estar, pabellones dedicados exclusivamente para hacer florecer rosas, a petición de Sansa; una parecida a baños termales y una cocina decente en tamaño y bastamente surtida. Prácticamente el lugar era un paraíso.

—¡Mami, mami, mami!

Sansa giró, viendo como su pequeña Chloette corría hasta ella, seguida por Osha, quien se había convertido en nana. Sonrió al mirar cómo intentaba liberarse de su vestido que, a tan corta edad como los tres años, le estorbaba para jugar. Su cabello, rojo como fuego igual al suyo, se esparcía por el aire y se alborotaba más. Ni hablar, Sansa la cepillaría más tiempo esa noche.

Al llegar, la pequeña abrazó a su madre, riéndose y mirando atenta con sus enormes ojos cafés a su hermano y su padre.

—¿Por qué yo no puedo subirme a Pascal? —preguntó, sentándose en el regazo de Sansa

—Porque aún eres pequeña —respondió, besando su mejilla —. Cuando tengas la estatura de Roth, podrás subirte

—¿Y falta mucho para eso?

—Temo que sí. Tú tienes tres años y tu hermano seis

Chloette suspiró con capricho, cruzándose de brazos no muy contenta con la idea de esperar tres años más para cabalgar. Su madre le devolvió una sonrisa liviana y la cargó para caminar hacia los Clegane, padre e hijo, que ahora estaban practicando esgrima. Osha las siguió.

Sandor se detuvo en cuanto notó que Sansa se acercaba y sonrió de lado, deteniendo a su hijo para descansar.

—Me parece Sir, que su hijo es un valiente caballero —comentó la pelirroja, bajando a Chloette para que jugara con su hermano.

Osha tomó a ambos niños de las manos, caminando a unos metros de sus padres y cuando parecían distraídos en cortar flores y corretearse, Sansa volteó hacia su esposo, totalmente abrumada por su presencia que siempre la hacía ensordecer sus sentidos y nublar su pensamiento —. Trato de enseñarle a Chloette a usar vestidos, y ella se empeña en usar arcos y flechas

Sandor, que llevaba un conjunto menos pesado que una armadura, pero sí hecho de cuero y correas de piel gruesa, tomó a su esposa de la cintura imponente —. Es una Clegane, Pajarito. No esperes que nuestros hijos sean pacíficos

El Sabueso contuvo sus ganas de cargarla y llevarla en ese mismo instante a su lecho para hacerle el amor. Costaba creer que hubieran pasado seis años después de todo el lio de su vida como matrimonio, su partida a King's Landing, el reencuentro y el momento del nacimiento de Roth. Sandor miraba hacia los dos frutos de su himeneo con su amada esposa, sintiendo paz. Es verdad que jamás imaginó encontrarse en un lugar lejos de guerras, a pesar de ser un soldado declarado de la reina.

—Les prometiste un caballo a cada uno —señaló la Stark, notando que Roth se subía a Pascal para cabalgar cerca, a lo que Chloette replicaba.

Sandor asintió y caminó hasta la pequeña niña, quien le tendió los brazos para que la cargara, cosa que el Sabueso podía hacer incluso con un solo brazo. Le dio unos pequeños besos en la frente, mientras que Sansa se enternecía con la imagen de su esposo siendo un excelente padre (como lo supo desde que Roth llegó al mundo); Chloette estaba riéndose, totalmente feliz. Jamás ninguno de sus hijos se espantó al ver esa enorme cicatriz en su rostro y sabían verlo como lo hacía ella, más allá de las cicatrices. A pesar de haberlo conocido con un aspecto intimidante y carácter apoderado por rabia e ira, su modo especial de hacer presencia con la vivacidad de todo un guerrero, siempre le rebeló el otro lado del cristal. A la fecha, no se arrepentía de haberse casado con él porque eran interminables las cosas que aprendían diario uno del otro.

Sansa sonrió, sintiendo su cabello volar en el aire hasta toparse de nuevo con los ojos de Sandor, esos ojos cafés tan profundos dueños de cada uno de sus expresiones, miedos y alegrías durante esos últimos años que le devolvían el gesto de permanecer conectados aunque fuera con la vista. Sansa le dedicó un guiño y Sandor asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba con Chloette en sus brazos y Roth de la mano de Osha tras él.

—¿Qué te ha dicho papá, cielo? —preguntó la pelirroja a su pequeña Chloette

—Que puedo subirme a Pascal con él cuidándome —respondió la chiquilla con una risa cómplice, escondiéndose en el regazo de su padre

—¿Eso te ha dicho? —de inmediato Sansa alzó una ceja hacia Sandor con aire de aparentar enojarse, pero no estarlo

—Estaré montado justo atrás de ella —explicó el Sabueso, tranquilizando a su esposa.

—Pero yo me quedaré sin caballo para practicar mi equitación —replicó Roth, con un tono de voz parecido al de Sandor cuando se enojaba. Sin duda, para la Stark, el altivo Clegane llevaría siempre un lugar especial de entre todos los hijos que engendraría, después de todo, fue durante su primer embarazo donde descubrió su amor por el Perro, y Roth no era más que la prueba de ello. Tenía el mismo cabello oscuro que su padre, excepto que sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo, heredados de la rama materna.

—Podrás montar a Brunil —respondió Sansa —. Es igual de fuerte que Pascal

Roth asintió, corriendo para meterse en la casa.

—Papá, ¿puedo jugar con Lady? —la loba de Sansa —. Seguro nos extraña —dijo la chiquilla

—Claro, linda —dio permiso el hombre, bajándola

—Con su permiso —dijo Osha —. Van a terminar llenos de pelusa y pelaje, y sacarlo de la ropa cuesta demasiado

Sansa le pidió con la mirada a su amiga que tuviera paciencia con sus hijos. Al final eran unas criaturas encantadoras, y Osha los adoraba con todo su ser. Se encogió de hombros para ir a vigilar a las pequeñas joyas del matrimonio.

Unas horas después, Roth y Chloette estaban en el cuarto de baño siendo aseados por Osha y su madre respectivamente. Les gustaba jugar con las burbujas y la espuma sobre sus cabezas, y de vez en cuando salpicaban como delfines. Eran niños muy activos verdaderamente, y cada vez que Sansa recordaba su gestación con cada uno, no podía evitar sonreír a sí misma. Eran los reflejos de Sandor, corría por sus venas sangre Clegane y Stark. Sentía orgullo de ser su madre.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _Seis años atrás_

Había pasado una semana desde el regreso de Sandor a Winterfell, y como lo había predicho el maestre Luwin, Sansa dio a luz. Durante el trabajo de parto la pelirroja había creído que moriría; su madre era la única a quien le fue permitido estar dentro de la habitación. Sus contracciones le impedían respirar con normalidad y hubo un punto en que iba a desmayarse, sin embargo, la fuerza de seguir adelante para poder traer a la vida a su bebé era todo lo que importaba ahora.

Sandor no estaba menos calmado, incluso no se había movida de una esquina al otro lado de la puerta. No hablaba, pero su rostro lleno de expectativa y desesperación lo decían todo; lord Stark, Robb y Jon no estaban tan alterados como él. A cada grito de Sansa que resonaba en la sala, el Perro tensaba su mandíbula y pedía a sus dioses internos darle fortaleza a la chica. Le preocupaba que su cuerpo, con la fragilidad que tenía, tuviera un traspié en el proceso del alumbramiento.

Diez horas de trabajo de parto dieron su fruto a un varón de tres kilos y medio de peso.

A nadie se le permitió entrar hasta dos horas después, cuando Sansa estaba completamente relajada y su hijo reposaba en su seno.

Los primeros en entrar fueron su padre y hermanos. Atrás de ellos estaba el Perro, tan nervioso por recibir en sus brazos a la pequeña criatura que era su sangre.

—Es precioso —dijo lord Stark, sentado a un lado de la cama

—Se parece a ti —dijo Jon —claro, cuando eras bebé

Sansa rio ligeramente y en el inter cruzó su mirada con la de su esposo, sonriendo al instante. Le transmitió por ese simple gesto que no debía cohibirse, que era real lo que pasaba. Su primogénito había nacido por fin. Lady Catelyn no pasó por alto esta forma peculiar de comunicación marital e hizo un gesto a todos para que dejaran descansar a la pelirroja.

—Me parece que sir Clegane quiere conocer a su hijo —mencionó al levantarse de un costado de la cama, acercándose al hombre —. Los dejaremos hablar

Robb y Jon querían seguir admirando a su sobrino, pero ni hablar, la palabra de su madre era ley. La habitación se vació hasta que Sandor quedó a los pies de la cama, anonadado por la belleza de su esposa incluso después de una hazaña de tales dimensiones. Ahí, recostada, con el pequeño bulto tapado por mantas blancas y grises que mecía de un lado a otro, le miraba con aire enternecedor. Se acercó dubitativo hasta sentarse frente a la Stark, quien no cesaba de sonreírle.

Sansa tomó la mano de Sandor para descubrir la tela y enseñarle a su primogénito, y al instante de verlo entendió lo que significa tener una familia. No hablaron una palabra, conteniéndose de cualquier expresión literal, porque sencillamente la felicidad de tener a su hijo entre sus brazos, durmiendo pacíficamente con pequeños balbuceos, los desbordaba. El Sabueso no contuvo más su deseo y besó largamente a la pelirroja, y al separarse, envueltos en gozo y dicha, miraron al bebé.

Sandor acercó uno de sus enormes dedos, el cual atrapó rápidamente su hijo en su pequeña mano.

—Es nuestro hijo —dijo finalmente.

—Lo es —respondió algunos segundos después Sansa —. Desde este mismo momento, ambos lo protegeremos, ¿verdad?

—Siempre, Pajarito

 _-Fin del flashback-_

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Habían conseguido que Roth y Chloette se durmieran luego de darles un pedazo de pan y leche caliente. En seguida Sansa deseó buenas noches a Osha y se dirigió a su lecho matrimonial donde Sandor empezaba a quitarse su ropa para dormir. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja, inmediatamente la tomó entre sus brazos para cargarla a la cama.

—Oh, ¿acaso desea que cumplamos los deberes maritales, sir? —preguntó con aire juguetón

—Es nuestro deber como matrimonio, Pajarito —respondió el otro al tener a su esposa bajo suyo y admirando cómo la tela blanca de su camisón transparentaba demasiado para dejar ver sus perfectamente formados pechos, cosa que lo encendió en milésimas.

—¿Solo por el deber?

—Tu sabes que tengo otros motivos para hacerte mía todas las noches hace seis años

—Dímelas —pidió. Conocía más a Sandor ahora a comparación de su primera noche juntos. No era de esos a quienes les gustara derramar miel o flores por sus sentimientos, pero a cambio, sus gestos lo compensaban al grado de cada caricia soltaba vibraciones en su piel.

Sandor bajó su rostro para volverla a besar y remangó el camisón hasta la cintura contorneada de la Stark, apretando con sus enormes manos sus glúteos, al mismo tiempo que su entrepierna le dejaba notar lo excitado que estaba.

—Eres mi esposa, Pajarito. Planeo tener una enorme familia contigo. El medio para lograrlo es hacerte el amor cada vez que pueda

—¿Y qué más? —alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado —. Si, y seguro quedaré encinta de nuevo. Ya te dije que amaré a cada uno de los hijos que me des, pero principalmente porque te amo a ti, Sandor

Siempre conseguía que el frio e intimidante Clegane se rindiera a sus pies.

—Yo también te amo, Pajarito —respondió. Ahora le presentaba menos dificultad expresarse frente a ella, pero había tomado un largo tiempo adaptarse a la idea de ser amado y capaz de amar, a su vez.

Sansa tendió su cuerpo libremente por la cama y esperó que su esposo terminara los preliminares para estar unidos nuevamente, en un mismo suspiro, bajo la tenue luz de un candelabro y una vela en el buró para cama. Había una inevitable fuerza que siempre lo mantenía a tope en todas esas emociones que compartían hace seis años, las cuales esperaban que duraran todavía más. Sansa soltó un gemido al ser abierta por Sandor, aferrándose a sus hombros y suplicando más besos por cada segundo que pasaba. Durante el acto reforzaba sus sentimientos por aquel a quien alguna vez temió, a quien nunca creyó poder conocer de otra forma y de quien estaba enamorada para siempre. Sus piernas se enroscaron a la cadera del hombre, sus dedos entrelazados la sostenían y sus labios le arrebataban el aliento al calor de sus embestidas y el gran abrazo que la protegía. Su modo de tratarla en la intimidad jamás le dejaba dudas de todo el cuidado que el Clegane era capaz de tener con tan solo una oportunidad de abrir su corazón. Por eso Sansa lo amaba profundamente.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que la pelirroja presintió el orgasmo duplicado, a horcajadas de su marido. Inclinó su cuerpo y su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su columna al sentir sus paredes contraerse tan fuerte sobre el miembro de Sandor, sacando su éxtasis y siendo llenada por completo. Al culminar, Sandor se incorporó para besarla, mientras ella seguía abrazada por la cintura a él y no se movía. El Sabueso se encargó de voltearla para depositarla suavemente sobre las sábanas y deleitarse con su belleza. Sansa subió su mano derecha para acariciar su mejilla, recibiendo otro beso tan callado y quieto como el primero, inhalando su fuerte aroma a tierra y nieve que contrastaba con el suyo que era de miel y leche.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos mirándose mutuamente entre todo ese lio en la cama. Sansa continuó sus caricias y lentamente lo invitó para que descansase su cabeza en medio de su pecho, donde sabía que encontraba paz, donde había dejado de tener esas pesadillas de la guerra y respiraba tan tranquilo que la Stark se contagiaba de esa calma. No dudó que el destino le dio esa oportunidad, desde que se encontraron en el jardín de sus padres por primera vez hasta el día de su reencuentro. Si desde el principio sus rodillas flaqueaban al mirarlo, no le sorprendió que tuviera el mismo efecto cada día.

—Buenas noches Pajarito —oyó su voz a punto de caer en sueño profundo.

—Buenas noches, Sandor —respondió cerrando los ojos.

Efectivamente, luego de tres semanas, Sansa estaba esperando un nuevo bebé.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Vale, pues… ¿qué puedo decir? Adoro a esta pareja y espero que el epílogo les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer este post-final n.n espero vernos en otro fanfic SanSan, que trataré de no tardar en publicar… Si me llega inspiración.

En fin, gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima


End file.
